Syringe to the Heart
by foxkiro
Summary: Alfred thought as he ripped the man apart with the chainsaw, "I really do enjoy these things, perhaps a bit too much. Well... maybe not TOO much. I just like it is all! And its good to do these things, to do the will of Justice! Yes. It truly is." USUK
1. 1

Note: I do not own Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, or any other characters mentioned. This story belongs to myself and Cain-Wright. Leroy is me and Cain's.

* * *

><p>1<p>

The smell of chlorine and window cleaner permeated the lobby air. The man walking into the building sniffed it, his nose crinkling slightly. It smelled odd to him. New, but very clean, which he appreciated.

The sound of shoes on tile was nothing new, but the soles were a bit more polished than usual. Khaki pants, pressed, ironed with care, adorned legs, connecting to a slim torso. Of course, that wasn't naked. A crisp button-up shirt covered that up, followed by a long white doctor's coat. A small nametag read "Arthur Kirkland", pinned to the man's left lapel, just below his collar. The crinkled nose settled into calm on his face, and his eyes darted to assess his surroundings.

"Just like England," he thought, letting out a small sigh, his large eyebrows furrowing together. "Only... bloody America. Bloody, nasty... bastard America. Why did I come here? Oh right. The job. The pay. God fucking damn, why?"

Arthur continued down the hall, hands running through his choppy blonde hair. Where was he again? "America," he muttered. "Baystate Hospital." It sounded like a curse leaving his lips.

-o-

"Hospitals are always fun to visit!" a young American chimed, walking through automatic slide doors. He briefly scanned the floor before walking up to the check in desk.

"Not a busy day, Mrs. Grace?" he asked the old woman behind the desk.

"Oh Alfred what did you do _this _time" she said ignoring the question.

"Got my leg caught in some equipment." he said looking down at his right leg. A sloppy bandage job over torn pants covered the skin that was bloody and torn.

"You should really rethink the work you do as a construction worker" Mrs. Grace stressed. "But the doctor will see you shortly. So take a seat and wait"

Alfred smiled, "Thanks!" and limped over to take a seat.

"Oh ,and Alfred?"

He stopped and turn, "Yes?"

"There's a new doctor so take it easy on this one okay?"

"Of course!"

Maybe this time Alfred won't need to kill this one. His smiled stretched from cheek to cheek. "How exciting…" He sat in his chair nicely, waiting to be seen to.

-o-

Arthur rubbed his temples and went up to the front nurse, grumbling, "Morning, first day. Arthur Kirkland, the new physician?"

The white-haired woman nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. The blonde's bad mood lifted momentarily, and when she let him through he said, "Mornin', love..." before continuing through to his new office.

He sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his coat. A young woman appeared and said, "Doctor Kirkland?"

Already he was being called on. "Yes...?"

"We have a patient in 204A for you, some damage on his lower right leg. We need to you to basic inspection."

"Yes yes, of course..."

"Here's his information," the black-haired girl handed over a clipboard.

Green eyes skimmed over the page, "Alfred F. Jones... alright... fine. You, bloody bastard, are my first patient."

-o-

Alfred was moved into a different room. He sat on a gurney, swinging the one good leg he was like a child.

"What was this new doctor like?" he wondered.

Hopefully he wouldn't try to bud into his personal life like the last. Being a regular at the hospital caused the last doctor to be suspicious. It was only a matter of time if this new doctor could make the same connections and figure out who Alfred really was. It would be a damn shame if he actually had to move away from this beautiful city.

"If people weren't so fixed on defending themselves I wouldn't have to be here so many times." the American pouted. "That last woman with the garden clippers was clever though...Then again the hunt wouldn't be as fun if they didn't try to fight back"

Alfred heard the door make a click.

Arthur looked his patient over, "So, Alfred Jones?"

"Yep!" the other replied, not looking concerned at all with his injury.

"Hm." Arthur took note of the leg that was laying on the cot. "Well sir, what did you do to your leg?"

"Oh, I was just working and got hurt. It happens all the time…"

Arthur's brow furrowed, "What business are you in?"

"I do odd jobs. I'm usually asked to do dangerous stuff like cut down trees or help out with construction. I have a talent for that kinda stuff they say. I'm a handy man too. I can fix almost anything in a house." Alfred paused,"I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Quite." The doctor said, taking a chair and sitting in front of the other. He held up the injured leg carefully. "You have a very high tolerance. I've seen grown men cry like a child with this kind of wound."

Alfred paid no mind to Arthur's words. He tilted his head to the side and stared down at the blonde with intense blue eyes, an odd smile on his face.

"I know."

Arthur felt a small spike of fear run up his spine, but quickly dismissed it. "Well, I just moved into a shi-...a small house on the other side of town. If something happens, perhaps I will call." He was kidding, of course. No way would he have this strange man come into his house to fix a leaky sink.

"If you need anything, I work cheap!" Alfred replied. "Although," he thought to himself, "You may find that you will be the one that will take fixing~"

"M. It seems there is no fracture, which is good news for you. Your cuts run deep though, I'll have to stitch them up."

The blue eyes seemed to brighten at the prospect. "No problem, doc!"

Arthur grumbled to himself, "Strange Americans..." as he turned to the cabinet to get the needle and surgical thread.

"You're not from around here, are you." Alfred stated more than he asked. "I hope you like being in the land of the free."

He flinched from a needle suddenly piercing his skin. "Ach… Is that a bit of annoyance I detect?"

Arthur didn't look up at the American. "Maybe. I didn't ask to be here." Why was he even telling this to a random patient? Maybe culture shock? No... He wouldn't be so phased by something as trivial as this. There was something about this man that made him give whatever he wanted.

Arthur stopped sewing for a second, rechecking himself. "What? What am I doing, thinking about someone like this?" Arthur was confident in his sexuality, but he didn't go around flaunting it to others. He was rather conservative in nature, causing him to pause at his current thoughts.

And he sure didn't start crushing on injured Americans!

"Why am I acting like this?" he muttered under his breath. "It must be the jet lag. Just jet lag."

"Somethin' wrong, doc?"

Emerald eyes pierced blue. "No. Of course not."

Arthur realized he hadn't numbed his patient's wound, and let go of the needle suddenly. "I think I need to step out for a moment. I'm just... not myself today."

"But you just said you were fine. It's not nice to lie." Alfred said "We're all friends here."

He looked down at his half sewed leg. "I mean are you really gonna leave me hangin' here?" He was tempted to squish his finger into the wound and play with the flesh.

"I didn't like the last doctor. Mean old Spencer, but you seem nice. I'll be the friend you can come too when you need help. If you want..."

"I'm so... so confused that I forgot to numb you...!" Arthur slammed his fist on the counter, then tensed up. "...Forget that I did that. I apologize. I'm... I'm feeling a bit befuddled at the moment. And that's against regulation."

The doctor turned around and tugged on his lapels, straightening his coat. "There's no patient-doctor involvement on a personal level."

"But Doc...!"

"I'm Doctor Kirkland," he stated curtly. "Now stay still, I'll sew you up and you'll be on your way."

Alfred stayed still as Arthur finished what he was doing. He was annoyed... maybe even outraged. Who knows? He couldn't tell.

"You're being really cold." He said snaking his hand around the others neck. "I guess you doctors are all the same."

Alfred was curious what reaction he can get from Arthur if he squeezed? His fingers twitched in anticipation but he took back his hand and placed it on his lap.

"But who am I to judge? You're the ones with a shitload of money. I wish I was smart enough to do what you do. Than I'd really love _my_ job." he hummed.

"Why. The fuck. Did you touch me?" Arthur recoiled suddenly, snapping the threat unintentionally, probably causing a good amount of pain for the other man. But he wasn't thinking about the last few stitches on his patient at the moment. "The cretin just touched me! Around my bleedin' NECK!"

"Look at what you did Doc." Alfred stared at his leg. The last few stitches made blood ooze out unnaturally. He ignored the pain, it really wasn't a big deal.

"Ha ha ha I'm not paying for this crap job. I think I'll go home and redo this myself. What a waste of a good visit!"

He jumped off the cot and limped towards the exit."I'll see ya later alligator!"

Arthur grabbed his collar, "No, don't!..." he sighed, "Could you... just... do me a favor, and sit? I'm sorry. I'll redo it. I'll numb you up..."

The man looked at him with a questioning stare, as if trying to decide whether to leave or stay.

The doctor let go. "I don't know what's wrong with me today... I feel jittery. This country is rubbing me the wrong way. I just..." He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please... Mr. Jones. Sit. Please. Just... just sit down. I'm good with my needlework... I really am, believe me. And… it's not a crap job, it's your fault for touching me and making me jump!"

"I believe you, and I'd love to, but I gotta go! I have to prepare for work." Alfred said, frowning for once. He gently pried off Arthur's hands from his collar. "If it makes you feel better I'll pay the hospital bill. Plus if anyone asks I'll say you did a great job."

He stepped out of the room and continued walking down the hall towards the exit.

The doctor groaned and sat on the cot himself. "What's wrong with me today..?" He held his head in his hands, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he yelled to the world. He looked at himself in the mirror mounted on the wall. "I am not crying!" he yelled.

And he wasn't crying. He refused to let himself show such useless emotion. He took a deep breath, "Arthur Kirkland, you're going to go home, and take a long bath... with a Jane Austen novel, and a cup of that new Indian Spice tea... maybe some lavender scented candles...doesn't that sound delightful? Yes, of course it does. Now get a hold on yourself!"

-o-

Alfred went back to house. He was surprisingly dizzy from not being numbed up for patch work. After fumbling with the key's to open the front door he crashed onto his couch in the living room.

"This morning was exciting. That new doctor was cute...he was funny.  
>I hope I get hurt again." he giggled.<p> 


	2. 2

2

Arthur took a considerable amount of aspirin before continuing his day. More patients, more injuries... he even had to say some words like "pony" and "i'm a goofy man" in his allegedly "funny accent" to a small girl in order to get her to behave.

"Bloody bastards," he muttered as he drove to his small one story home. It was a good twenty five minutes away, across town.

He walked into his house and traveled straight down the hall to his room. He took note of all the boxes piled up, the blandness of the walls, floors... everything. There was a lot of work to be done.

He ignored the boxes for now, and decided to draw himself a bath. Casting off his work clothes into a small hamper, the blonde walked into the wood-floored master bathroom. The silver spigot poured out steaming water.

"M..." Arthur sighed as he sunk into the water. "I deserve this... m, this is bloody heaven, this is..."

Arthur almost slipped into sleep as the bath soothed him.

He stayed in for almost a half an hour, breathing in the warm air. "I'll feel better... after I sleep..." he yawned. "M... better get out.."

His pruned fingers gripped the edge of the tub as he lifted himself out. He pulled the stopper in the bottom, his precious water flowing down the drain.

The day skimmed by in the doctor's mind, hooking almost violently onto his first patient. "I marred the stitching on his poor leg... not good. Horrid, really. Maybe there's a way to fix that...?"

Arthur lay on his bed, naked. "Well...he's a strong lad, he'll be fine..." He turned his head, inhaling the sweet scent coming from the sheets. "They still smell like home..." he whispered to himself.

He fell asleep easily, twisted up in the sheets.

-o-

Alfred looked at the clock... 10:00pm.

"Time for work!~" he sang.

He slipped into an old torn up trench coat and slung a gym bag over his shoulder. He locked up his house and jumped into his car. Before doing anything else he put down his bag next to him and opened it up. There was a chain saw and a white mask but he was looking for something else.

"Ah! There it is!" He took out a folder and opened it up. "Henry Sly...5 counts of Rape and public violence but never charged due to the simple fact he has _money_." Alfred smirked

"That'll all end tonight"

And with that he drove away into the darkness.

It took about 2 hours to get to Alfred's destination, where it was a neighborhood of huge houses with large portions of property.

Alfred turned off his headlights when he found this targets house. He quietly pulled into the drive way and picked up his bag. When he got out of his car he tried to stop himself from laughing.

For some reason he just found it funny. Every time they saw the chainsaw and became terrified when they don't even know what their killers face looks like.

He slid on his mask and took out the chainsaw with one hand effortlessly. He didn't lie when he said he was useful in construction and such. He had an unnatural strength that was useful for such things. For a moment Alfred thought of Doctor Arthur.

"Oops~ not the place or time Jonesy. Maybe after." he said smiling.

He snuck over to the house and forced open a window before climbing in to do what he enjoyed most.

"I really do enjoy these things, perhaps a bit too much," he noted, "Well... maybe not TOO much. I just like it is all! And its good to do these things, to do the will of Justice! Yes. It truly is."

He walked down the hall as if it was his own home. There was no use prowling around, after all, he knew his target was asleep. Although, he preferred his victims awake. And he would wake him, that's for sure. He would wake the man, the monster, and terrify him. Maybe play with him for a bit...

A pair of pliers snipped the phone wire. Just in case. There was no such thing as being too careful. Not that he was by any means cautious with this particular line of work.

He walked down the hall, footsteps echoing down the passage. They reached the man's ears in the bedroom, but he was too deep asleep to ever hear them.

Alfred let out a small giggle, then a chuckle, finding the sound growing from a place deep within his chest, and expanding outwards. Encompassing his body.

He caressed the metal of his chainsaw, drawing a line of print down its sleek body. "Oh, my dearest friend," he whispered to it. "It is time to wake up, my slumbering angel of justice."

And when he tugged the cord, she sprang to life, roaring. "Just for me..." Alfred grinned, "You wake only for me."

He heard a disturbance in the room he was approaching, the smile widening across his face. The man was awake, he could practically feel his breaths, the erratic beat of his heart as he started awake, unaware of his surroundings.

Unaware of the killer walking down the hall.

"What the...? Who's there?"

"Now there's a question I love~" Alfred said softly. The mask pressed against his face, melding to his skin. The second skin. His true skin.

The chainsaw purred, content in the hands of its master.

Blue eyes glinted as the door splintered in two, the metal blade hacking through it. Splinters flew, Alfred only chuckling when he felt some pierce his skin.

"Those might take some work~ I have lots of time though."

"W-what the hell?" the man looked at the chainsaw, then the blonde carrying it as he lumbered into the room.

"Evening~" A white mask adorned his face. "What do we have here~? Henry Sly~?"

"G-get out!" A vein on his neck stood out and he clenched his fists. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name isn't important," the masked man let out a sickening laugh. "I know what you've done, Henry~ I know, and now... now you're going to die."

Alfred didn't go by a script, in fact, he rarely thought when in this state. All that existed was him, his beloved chainsaw, and a thing to be done. And that thing was to cut down a person, a thing, an idea. He would do that; he was good at it.

The man flinched back. "W-what? I've done nothing! Get the fuck outta my house!"

"I hate it when people lie to me..." The chainsaw revved and Alfred stepped closer, laughing. "You fucking liar~"

The metal tore into his flesh, slicing through his torso. Small blades ripped in unison, cutting through the skin as if it was butter. Blood poured from the wound, the man crying out immeasurable pain. His lungs were cut through like tissue paper, heart separated from its' arteries, pumping out useless red liquid. It stained the bed. It stained the chainsaw.

Alfred laughed, severing the spinal cord. He didn't have the patience to play games, to torture. All he wanted was to see blood, blood, blood, and that was what he got.

Henry Sly staggered a breath through broken lungs, shattered bones, his eyes growing dim. Alfred watched as they glazed, as his face froze in a contortion of pain and fear.

"M~" blood spattered clothes adorned the murderer, a fleck making it through his mask and onto his lip. He licked it off, tongue darting to catch the drop before it congealed. It was warm. Fresh.

Alfred left, content with his work.

He spent the rest of the night contentedly washing away the evidence. When he finally had to tend to his own body it wasn't as easy as he thought. The splinters were deeper than he thought and even he knew it was a stupid idea to try to force the skin open, it would only push it in further.

"Time to visit Arthur~" he said happily.

-o-

"M..."

Arthur awoke to sweet birdsong, a light calm covering him. "Just another day in London... m.. maybe I'll stop for a scone by Sally's on the way to... work..." He opened his eyes, and then groaned, "I'm not in England, I'm in bloody America..."

He sat up, looking around his room, filled with boxes. A sigh escaped his lips, and he stepped off his bed to dress.

"Bloody America... bad day yesterday, it's this damn country's fault, I know it..."

the blonde glanced at the clock, "Oh fuck, I'm late!"

-o-

"Whuuuuuuuut? What do you mean he's not in?" Alfred whined.

Mrs. Grace sighed "I'm not sure if he's sick or something. Doctor Kirkland never called in. So I advise you go see another doctor."

"I don't wannaaaaaaa" He huffed. "I'll just come by tomorrow then."

"Wait! You shouldn't do that! What if it gets infected?" The old woman shouted after him.  
>"It's not a problem! bu-bye!"<p>

Alfred went back to his car rather depressed. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww and the splinters really really hurrrrt."

Just a minute later, Arthur sped into the parking lot, surprised that he hadn't melted the rubber on his tires. He ran in, hair unbrushed, looking rather flustered. "I'm here, I'm here!"

The old woman at the counter eyed him harshly, "You're late. And you missed your patient!"

"What are you getting all snippy for? I'm sorry!" the Briton snapped back.

"Well Alfred got hurt again and i said to go to another hospital to get fixed but he refused. That boy is going to get sick one of these days and die!"

Arthur's mind went blank. He didn't know what to say, if he should even argue back or not. "I...I..."

The woman crossed her arms."He went out, if you're fast, you could catch him."

"I guess I will..." The doctor turned back, looking to the front door. He yelled out, "Mr. Jones! Mr. Jones? Jones!" He ran out in front of a car, yelling.

Alfred was just pulling out of his parking space when someone jumped is front of his car. He wouldn't mind legally getting away with another kill, it would be an accident. But he had to lay low so he slammed on the brakes. With a loud screech he flew forward and rammed his head on the wheel.

"Ugh... hahaha that's funny, my body won't move."

"Oh bloody brilliant...!" Arthur yelled. "Mr. Jones, are you alright?"

He heard only laughing from inside the car.

"Fuck... Mr. Jones?" the doctor circled around the car and saw the man, slumped awkwardly over the steering while, giggling madly.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, doc~?" He laughed. Blue eyes glinted, "It's your job to tell me~!"

Arthur stammered, "You... you..! Augh! You get in my office THIS INSTANT!"

"Is...that doctor's...orders?" Alfred asked between his giggle fit. He lifted his head and felt blood slide down the side of his face. He flicked his tongue to taste the blood when it reached the side of his mouth. "Can I get some help? From one of the three Arthurs in front of me..." he said, bobbing his head slightly.

"Yes... now stop that, your blood does nothing for you nutritionally. And it's Doctor Kirkland."

Alfred chuckled, "Help~?"

The Englishman sighed, and practically dragged the other out of the car. "You must be more careful! I don't want you to end up in my office so often! This makes two days in a row that you've come... your leg still hasn't healed properly! How do you expect to get better if you keep hurting yourself?"

The doctor continued helping the other, half-carrying him into the hospital, in a full rant.

"Hee hee! That's no fun now is it! It's a way of life with it's own form of art! With lots and lots of red" Alfred said with a dramatic wave of his hand. "Oh hi again Mrs. Grace!"

Arthur grumbled, "You're insane."

The old woman's eyes widened, "What happened!"

"Nothing! Nothing happened! All that matters is getting this bloody idiot help before he keels over!" Arthur growled; he was starting to get tired.

"You're very interesting..." Alfred whispered.

Arthur paused to look at the man, the blue eyes gleaming. "...I suppose so. You must have hit your head pretty bad…" Finally, he had made it to a room. "Get on the table. Jones... i need to check you for more injuries. Honestly, you cause me too much trouble. Far too much."

"That's funny; I think the same of you!" Alfred said, heaving himself on the table. "I don't know if I should love ya, or kill ya!" Another fit of giggles erupted from his throat.  
>He laid flat on his back, a bit disorientated, and closed his eyes.<p>

"I'l hope the former, if anything… and how do I cause YOU trouble?"

"Lots of ways!" Alfred stated, but didn't make any attempt to continue. He looked a bit tired to Arthur.

"Hopefully you don't have a concussion... the doctor said, looking over the man's wounds. He pressed gently on the skin, moving his hands over the body on the cot. "It seems like you've fractured your collarbone... we'll get an X-ray of it, then we'll see what else. Can you feel anything else?"

"Hmm?" Alfred said, dozing off.

"Hey wake up! This is your life here! Stupid American!"

"Hey! I take offense to that, you… overly rich Brit!" he replied weakly.

Arthur bit back his rage. "Whatever! I'll just look you over real quick." he said.

Without thinking he checked the leg with the stitching. He was right, that wasn't going to heal properly... "Wait a minute...is that..." Arthur pulled up Alfred's other pant leg cloth above his knees. The eyed small sore spots over both legs. He went over to a drawer and fished out tweezers and went back to where the American was to pull out the foreign object from one of his legs. "What is this… a splinter? Splinters… all over your legs?"

He looked over to Alfred's face where he laid there watching him. "How'd this happen?" he asked.

"Nothin' doc... construction job..."

"Between yesterday after your appointment, and now?"

"I'm busy," The blue-eyes man said, sounding a bit strained.

Arthur looked at the small wounds, "...I'll say. You're..." "keeping something from me," the doctor thought. He said, "This will hurt, so I need you to stay still."

The other did nothing, the only movement being the steady rise and fall of his chest. Arthur picked up the tweezers and inserted them into the small crevices carefully, picking out small bits of wood. "This one is a full half-inch into your skin, whatever you've been doing, I think you should stop." there was a bit of an edge to his voice as he took another sliver of wood from a wound.

"Don't...tell me what to do..." Alfred growled. He sat up a bit to get a better look at the Doctor's face. "Some of us have to do dangerous things to satisfy our needs. Or we'll go mad and end up wasting our time even living."

A voice in the back of his head spoke up. "Don't tell him everything, idiot. Remember you might like him… but he's like everyone else! Too scared to any dirty work for anyone else's good..."

Alfred agreed but..."Say Doc...ever kill anyone before?"

The physician froze, tweezers embedded in his patient's skin. "Killed? I'm a doctor, not an executioner..."

"But have you?"

Arthur didn't look him in the eyes as he removed a sliver of wood. "Why would I ever do such a thing? Take another's life? What... what a horrid thing." He started in on another splinter. "Why ask?" He laughed jokingly, "Have you, Mr. Jones?"

A lop-sided smile formed on Alfred's face. "No of course not." he said "Just curious, ya know? Did you know the last doctor acted like he was a god… and he was murdered for it?" Alfred put his arm over his eyes when he laid back down. "Hopefully you're not the same way."

"I'm no god..." Arthur stated, fishing out the last of the splinters. "How do you know the doctor was killed because of that?"

"I was around him a lot, I could just tell," Alfred dismissed. "I mean, he was just... an asshole."

"Well... that's never good."

"You're telling me!"

Arthur swabbed the small wounds with disinfectant.

"That stings!" Alfred said fidgeting. After that was done he sat up. "Can I leave? I'm bored...and hungry." He didn't care if he had a concussion or a fractured collarbone. Nothing new to him. The pain was nothing more than a tingle anyway. He tried to get off the table to leave.

"Hey, no." Arthur put a firm hand on his patient's shoulder, the side on which the collarbone was most likely still intact. "You, Jones, need to stay for an X-ray."

"But-"

"I don't care about your buts!" Arthur's stern voice reverberated in the small space. "You are going to get an x-ray whether you like it or not! Now go!"

"Isn't there a rule were if a patient doesn't want treatment you can't force them unless they are unconscious and unable to make their own decisions?" Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's wrist.

He knew he was a regular here, but being in a place where people are sliced up, with blood smothered everywhere, made him question how long he'd stay sane before he joined in.

"The fucking regulations can go screw themselves, Jones," the doctor growled. "I am trying to be a good doctor. Go get an x-ray. A broken collarbone can be a big deal." He took a breath and looked at him again, "I don't know why I'm getting so worked up Jones... I just don't like seeing people hurt."

Alfred looked down at him over the rims of his glasses. "Oh?"

"Please... as a favor to me. Go get the x-ray."

Alfred made an expression of deep thought. "Well" He looked down at the blonde and gave a bright sincere smile. "I will if you go out for lunch with me on your break."

He went back to sit on the table. Was this a good idea? He really liked Arthur but...he could feel his fingers twitching just to get his hands on a scalpel and cut into someone's flesh.

Arthur blanched, "What...?"

Alfred simply sat, head tilted slightly in questioning.

The doctor sighed, "Do you promise to, if I say yes to this?"

"Mhm~"

"Fine."

"But can we make this quick? Please" The American asked with a hint of distress.

"This is clearly going to take about thirty to forty-five minutes the very least." Arthur said.

"Yea, try to make that twenty then."

Arthur sighed, "Then maybe I'll only give you twenty minutes of date time. What do you say to that, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred gave an uneasy irritated laugh "Your really gonna do that to me?" He always liked a good challenge...mind over matter I guess. He just never won out what his mind wanted. "F-fine than. I-i-its whatever."

The doctor's eyes shone for a moment in his small victory. "Go, I'm sure you know where it is. I have to see to another patient."

Arthur exited the examination room, a small bounce to his step. He had gotten the stubborn man to go and get his x-ray! Even if it was at a small price. He strode confidently into another room, where another patient awaited him.

Alfred sat on the cot for a moment, thinking. " Should I ditch? I mean I know my limits, but to expose myself…for one man? That's insane!"Alfred laughed, "Hahahaha…! That's a good one. Like I was sane to begin with."

He got up to go to the x-ray department, but just before leaving, he picked up a sharp tool from a tool tray on the counter.

"Oh Arthur, you're going to get in trouble for all the small mistakes you make. It'll just lead to one big problem."

-o-

Arthur finished with his patient, and went to the x-ray room. He saw Jones, sitting on the table, almost patiently.

"That's a good lad," Arthur smiled. Alfred looked a bit twitchy, but not too bad. He gave him a slight wave through the two-way mirror, even though he couldn't see him,

In a way, he was glad to go on this... date... with the man. Mostly because he had forgotten his lunch in the rush to get to work. But... this was a concern. This violated the doctor-patient relationship code, he knew that. Even so, he opened the door to the x-ray room.

"Oh thank God!" Alfred screamed in his mind as the doctor walked in. Relief washed over him; no longer did he need to wait while humming an eerie tone to stay calm. If not for the fact he had to change out of his regular clothes he might have been holding that sharp tool to test it out on Arthur when he came. "Point one for Alfred, zero for the mind!" He though, then turned to Arthur. "So what do I need to do, doc?" he asked "I got the protective lead thingy for the radiation here"

"I see...now we'll just lay you down and take a small photograph with the machine. alright?"

"How long is this gonna-"

"You'll see, Jones." He decided to be stern with him. It seemed to work, to an extent. It was better than nothing.

Alfred lay down, and the doctor poised the lens of the machine at the other's collarbone. "Now just stay still. This will take all of five minutes. Honestly, all your fuss over a simple little thing."

Alfred tried to smile or even laugh, but instead he just ended up looking him over with dilated blue eyes and an awkward lip twitch. He went back to staring up at the plain white ceiling. Than reached up to scratch his head.

"Oh..." Blood...from earlier. Alfred stared at his hand.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked as he fired up the machine. "It's working now. Just keep still, everything's fine."

"Nothin, doc..." Alfred turned over his hand.

The doctor walked over, "What?..." He glanced at the man's hand. "Blood? Alfred, are you bleeding?"

"It's just...from the cut I got earlier... from when I hit my head." Alfred said with a memorized tone. What a pretty color...

He blinked "Keep it together Alfred! Don't fall apart now!" he said in his mind. He put his hand down to his side. "We're almost done..."

He looked over to a small table that had his clothes. That instrument was still in his pocket...his fingers twitched.

"Alright Alfred... I'll have to clean you off better, or something." He noted his patient's slightly odd body language. "Are... you okay?" He walked over. "You don't look well, Alfred..."

The machine beeped.

"Ah, your time is up. Go ahead, change back into your clothes." The doctor crossed the room, grabbing a clipboard from the counter.

"Goodie! Meet you at the car then."

Alfred jumped off the table and rushed over to his clothes. He quickly put his pants on but walked out while still putting on his shirt and favorite bomber jacket. When he stuffed his hands into his pockets to make sure everything was still in its place he felt his finger nick something sharp.

"Fuck!" he hissed, sucking on his bleeding finger. "Oh…" He took out the sharp object from earlier. His mind went blank and before he got any ideas he threw it in a nearby garbage can.

Arthur sighed, "I'm really doing this, aren't I..." "It's against regulation," he thought. He took off the lab coat and folded it nicely, the seams lining up from where he had ironed them. "I suppose I have to go through with this. Or... do I...?" Arthur poked his head out of the doorway to watch Alfred.

"He's in a rush. Is he that excited?" he said to himself. "Hm?" He saw Alfred throw something away, he wouldn't have cared but whatever it was shone in the light.

When the blonde was sure the other was not in the hall he went over to the garbage can and picked up whatever he threw in.

"How did this end up in his pocket?"

Alfred continued out to the car and leaned against it, happy with himself. He had controlled himself and not killed anyone, and how he had a date!

Arthur walked out, "What were you doing with this?" A small scalpel rested between his thumb and index finger. "You dropped it in the trash, I saw you. So don't try to deny it, you bloody American."

"Ouch... I'm sorry I was born here." Alfred said. "Well Artie if ya really wanna know why like I'm some kinda _killer_ it's because you left a tool tray lyin' around. Since you're so new and I'm sure no one likes you they'd yell at ya for leaving such dangerous tools out in the open like that. You should really get a rule book or something."

Alfred mentally patted himself on the back. The words had rolled out with no flaw! But still he was impressed about how Arthur paid attention to such small details! It was dangerous but he can't help but to feel… attached to him.

"That a good enough explanation?" He questioned, then thought, "Will you buy it?"


	3. 3

3

"I... I suppose you're right." Arthur averted his eyes, shameful. "It was an egregious error to leave something out. I guess I should be thanking you. This whole country has put me off guard... I apologize."

"Awwww I'm here for ya. Come on let's go! I'm starving!" Alfred said bouncing up and down on his feet. He got into the divers seat and opened up the door on the opposite side. "Ever been to Olive Garden?"

"No... is it an American thing? It sounds Italian..."

Alfred laughed and got in the car, "Man, you're so deprived!"

The doctor furrowed his brow and stepped into the vehicle. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

Alfred beamed, "Of course doc! You're safe as... as..."

"That makes me feel a lot better," Arthur rolled his eyes, and tightened his seatbelt.

"You wound me!" he said with a hurt expression.

Alfred put his keys in the ignition, just before he put down his hands on the wheel he wiped the blood from hitting his head with a napkin.

"What a morning! I think Imma call in for a day off."

"A day off!" Arthur said with disbelief "More like 2 weeks! Better yet why don't I give you a note for those 2 weeks. Doctors orders? I'm sure when I get the x-ray results I'll see something wrong with the bone… in the meantime I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"I don't do anything stupid, doc!"

"Well then, don't run through the next red light!"

"Psh," Alfred laughed, "It looked green to me!"

"I'm driving on the way back."

"Are you sure you can handle driving a car with the wheel on the opposite side?" Alfred said still laughing. "Oh! Oh! We're here!"

"Brilliant," Arthur said. "I'm pretty sure my blood pressure skyrocketed from your crazy driving! And I did drive to work..."

Alfred wasn't listening anymore. "C'mon, let's go! Usually I have to wait FOREVER, but maybe since it's a weekday it'll be empty, hm doc?"

"Maybe..." Arthur observed the outside of the restaurant. The vines and white brick... it looked nice enough. The food would be up to his judgment. After all, he was a harsh food critic, and the food he made himself was the best he knew.

"C'mon, stop starin' at it!" Alfred chimed, "We're going in!"

They walked in the front doors.

A waiter greeted them. "Well isn't this a surprise. I'm surprised you're not at McDonald's Alfred."

"Oh Leroy, Leroy, Leroy, you judge! I'm here for a special occasion. Mind if we get a seat by the window?"

The waiter nodded "Sure thing. Follow me." he said grabbing a few menus and seating them.

"Thank you," Arthur said as they sat. He peered out the window for a moment. Not much of a view…

"Here are your menus. Would you two like anything to drink?"

Alfred shouted, "Coke!"

"Shush…! There's others in the restaurant you git, show some restraint!"

Leroy chucked, "Seems as if you've found someone to keep you in hand, Alfred~ what about you sir?"

"Just water, please."

"Of course. Well, I'll be back in a moment, you two go ahead and decide on your order."

"Thank you," Arthur repeated as the waiter turned and left. "This place seems nice…" Arthur thought as he looked around. Nice wood floors, paintings… it smelled good too; he'd appreciate some European food. "So, do you like it here?"

"In America?" Alfred asked.

The other nodded.

"Well yeah! Man, America's the bomb! We're always doing it right, helpin' people out, keeping the world awesome!"

"I'm going to leave if you don't lower your voice, Alfred." Arthur threatened.

"You're no fun," Alfred said whilst sticking his tongue out. "Hey, you've started using my name~"

"Wha-whut?"

"You started using my name! You always say Jones, or git, or something, but this time you said Alfred."

Arthur grumbled to himself.

"I like it when you say my name."

Green eyes blinked at the softer tone of his voice.

"Have you both decided what you want to order?" Leroy asked suddenly in front of their table.

Alfred jumped right into his order "I'll take a Chicken Alfredo. Andddd I'd like salad with that. Could we get bread sticks too? Arthur?"

"Apricot Chicken for me please." he said.

"Soup or salad with that?" the waiter asked.

"No, thank you."

"Alright then, it'll be done in about twenty minutes, I'll leave you two to yourselves. Oh, and Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

The waiter cast a slightly flirty smile over his shoulder, "Please behave, this one looks nice."

Arthur found himself blushing, and looked down at the cream tablecloth.

Alfred laughed, "Oh Leroy~ me and him go WAY back. He's a good friend of mine, great guy. Bailed me out of a ton of trouble." Alfred said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"What kind of trouble?" The Briton asked when he felt like his face wasn't hot anymore.

"U-uhm," the blue-eyes man looked out the window. "Just some stuff back in school... I wasn't always the awesome hero I always was!"

"So he protected you?"

"Yep~ and now I come and visit him and leave him big tips! He's my best friend." Alfred beamed, his glasses shining. "So, Artie, how's America?"

"It smells damned, awful," the Brit said without thinking, and then covered his mouth in surprise.

Alfred didn't look back at him. Just stared at the cars passing by. "It's alright to say that. I only say it's amazing here because I live here, it's only natural. It's not the greatest but _foreigners_ don't exactly know what it's like to be us either. We have our own problems and our supposedly democratic system lets criminals wake up the next day without a care in the world. Well not lately though~"

Arthur looked at him questioningly. "Not lately?"

"There's been a string of murders lately~"

"You almost sound happy about that…" Arthur commented.

Alfred chuckled, "Well it's not JUST murders~ some guy has been going around killing those who… well.. deserve it. Rapists, murderers, attempted murderers… people who should have been brought to justice, but weren't."

"You seem to like him."

"Well would you want your kid being friends with a felon? It's like the story of Cain and Abel. Cain killed his brother and his future nature became murders and monsters themselves. When nothing was done about it god did the right thing and killed them all. Or else nothing would change." Alfred said finally making eye contact. "Hey look my salad! Thanks Leroy!"

The waiter gently placed the plates if front of his customers, and set bread sticks to the side. He looked over Alfred's date, thinking: "He seems suspicious". He lightly kicked Alfred's leg. It was a signal to meet him at the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Arthur, give me a sec I need to go to the bathroom. Be back."  
>Leroy waited a few minutes before entering the men's bathroom. "You're really pushing it. Why can't you be normal and stick to the broads when you have sexual urges?"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about~" Alfred said washing his hands.

"He's not stupid! If you're not careful-"

"Why so serious?"

"Why so serious?" Leroy was taken aback. "Alfred, you have to be careful! Cops are prowling around, looking for YOU, and you're saying 'why so serious?'"

"Chill dude!"

"And what about the guy, what if he's involved with the government?"

Alfred smiled, "He just moved here from England, he's a private practitioner! No connection whatsoever!"

"And how strong has the urge to hurt him been?"

"I don't think its a big deal. I've been twitchy but I don't see what all the fuss is about," Alfred said, grabbing a paper towel and drying his hands.

"Hasn't killing that last doctor taught you anything? Everything's dandy, and then boom! They're dead." Leroy snapped his fingers for dramatic effect.

"You act as if I have no self control. I was at the hospital for about an hour today. That should show something,"

Leroy's eyes went wide, "You what?"

"It was just an hour..."

Leroy sighed.

"Don't make that face!"

"I'm making it for a REASON, Alfred. You better be careful! You're ASKING for more innocent blood on your hands!"

Alfred chuckled, "Innocent?" He looked over to his childhood friend. He stood in front of a full length mirror. Alfred took a step forward.

Leroy took a step back "Al-"

Alfred's fist flew past his face and smashed into the mirror just to the left of him. "Everyone I EVER killed was NOT innocent!" He twisted his fist out, small shattered pieces clinged on the floor.

"Then what did this man do?" Leroy said in a whisper.

Alfred sneered, "Everyone does SOMETHING Leroy. They fuck up, the do something, they steal, they rape, they break hearts and minds and-"

"You're not answering my question, "Leroy countered, voice steady. "What did he do?"

"I... Alfred drew his fist back from the broken pane, looking at the splinters of glass embedded in his skin. "I... I don't know."

"And the last doctor?"

Alfred spun around and faced Leroy," He knew too much… look, this is taking too long. I'm going back." he added.

Leroy didn't say anything and watched as the other exit the bathroom. No matter how long they'd known each other, he still had a fear Alfred would turn on him but facts are if it weren't for him being the way he is he would be dead. He just hoped he wouldn't turn on him.

"Sorry about that Artie." Alfred said sliding back into the chair booth.

"What took so long? Food came 10 minutes ago!" Arthur snapped

"Well when a man needs to take a shit-"

"Forget I asked!"

Alfred chuckled, "Artie,you're funny." He picked up his glass and sipped a generous amount of Coke.

Arthur furrowed his brow, "Alfred, you're-…"

"What?"

"You're… bleeding…"

Splinted of glass were still lodged in the other's hand. "Shit!" Alfred thought. "I forgot about that!" He put his hand under the table "I was picking at my head again. Sorry, I'm grossing you out aren't I?" Alfred used his clean hand to try and pick out the obvious pieces of glass sticking out of his skin. "How's the Chicken? Out of this world right?"

"Alfred…" Arthur sighed. "You… yes, the chicken is great. It's bloody fantastic, it's the best food I've had since I came here."

Arthur restrained himself. Something was WRONG with Alfred. He could feel it down in the bottom of his gut. He was a doctor; he was trained to notice these things. He looked into Alfred's eyes.

And in that moment, Arthur betrayed what he was thinking to those blue eyes hidden behind rimless glasses.

"Do you want me to take you straight back to work?" Alfred asked in the middle of dessert.

"Where else would we go?"

"Well I could show you around more. Or I don't know, maybe you left something at home. Happened to me when I didn't have a car. Leroy used to drive me around."

Arthur thought for a moment, "There is some paperwork I left at home… and I can bandage you up properly there."

Alfred tried to reply with a mouth full of pie, "Mhm!"

"Would you at least swallow?"

"Alright!" Alfred yipped after doing as the other had requested. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Shush, you wanker…!"

Alfred wiped his hands on a napkin and fished for his wallet. He waved over Leroy. "Can we get the bill please?"

Leroy gave him a piece of paper and lightly punched his shoulder. "We hanging out later still?"

"Hell yea!" Alfred laughed. He handed over a 50 dollar bill. "The left over change can be added to your tip. Alright? See ya later!"

Arthur protested,"But we can split-!"

"No time for arguin', Artie, let's go!" Alfred pulled the doctor out of the restaurant in record time and hauled him to the car.


	4. 4

4

"Why are we in a rush all of a sudden?"

"I wanna see your house!" Alfred replied excitedly.

"It's nothing special! Everything's still boxed up," Arthur said. "Oh don't forget, i'm driving!"

"Oh poo!" Alfred pouted as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Move over, go on! Move over!"

"Nehhhhh…!" Alfred whined climbing over to the passenger's seat.

"That's right, keep going!" Arthur grasped the wheel. "That's it, get!"

Alfred shouted, "I'm not a sheep!"

The doctor rolled his eyes and drove.

"So doc, what do ya like to do besides doctor stuff?"

"I actually like embroidering…"

"Wow. I would've never guessed," Alfred said. He was getting sleepy. Car rides always put him to sleep when wasn't not driving… plus he stayed up all night last night cleaning up any evidence of the murder.

"Well if I never became a doctor, I'd do that for a living." Arthur continued.

"Mhm..."

"Hey you asked you can at least sound interested!" The blonde snapped. He looked next to him "Oh…" He was dozing off, head bobbing a bit before falling in the crack between the car window and doorjamb.

"Alfred, did you get a decent amount of sleep last night? You look exhausted all of a sudden."

"Ah, yeah... I'mmok..."

Arthur sighed, "Did you sleep at all? You're obviously crashing."

"Keep your eyes on the road.." the American mumbled.

Arthur parked the car in the driveway and got out, circled the car, and went to open his. Alfred slumped over, held in only by the seatbelt.

"You're just a load of trouble," Arthur chastised. That's what you are. Who exactly are you, Alfred Jones?" Arthur didn't expect an answer back. "You… you're a person that can't be described with words." He pushed Alfred lightly against the seat so he wasn't in such an awkward position. "I'll be right back with a aid kit"

Alfred let out a soft noise in his sleep as a reply.

The doctor emerged from the house soon after, carrying the promised first aid kit. "git... give me your hand..."

Alfred snored.

"I have to do bloody everything with you..." Arthur picked up the limb and began removing shards of glass with a pair of tweezers.

"It looks like you punched something moron."

Alfred's hand fidgeted. "S-stop…"

"I'm not going to bloody stop, there's glass in your skin!"

"Stop..." Alfred said.

"How many bleeding scars can one person have?" Arthur muttered, pulling out another shard.

"Nn..."

"I-It hurts...I'm sorry" Alfred whimpered "I'll be good I promise.."

Arthur looked up at him confused. He wasn't awake...was he dreaming?

"Hey wake up..." Arthur lightly shook him on the shoulder.

"I-i s-said I would, believe me...!"

Arthur's eyes widened a bit at the vulnerable tone. "Mr. Jones. Jones? I'm not going t-"

Alfred's bleeding hand gripped the doctor's tight. Arthur dropped the tweezers.

"A-Alfred...?"

He squeezed harder, Arthur flinched. "You're hurting me! Let go!" Arthur shouted. It felt like his wrist was about to break. He thought, "With Alfred's strength… I'm sure he could do it with little effort."

"Everything you've done to me...aren't you happy enough?" Alfred shouted. His eyes were now open but they were cloudy and dark compared to the lively sky blue eyes he usually had.

"I-i... I haven't done any-"

"You bastard!" Alfred shouted, twisting Arthur's wrist slightly, making the other cry out in pain. "You fucking bastard!"

Small tears trailed down Arthur's face, "A-Alfred, stop..!"

"I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

"P-please stop..." Arthur cried

Everything hurt! Everything burned! Alfred was trapped his nightmares. "GO AWAY!" He screamed. He felt rage build up in his stomach, re-experiencing Hell. He twisted the wrist of his abusive father, that one time he stood up to him… but this time, his father begged.

"..." He never begged. He blinked a few times.

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur sniveled, tears running down his face, "I-I'm sorry Alfred, l-let go!"

Alfred released the wrist as if he had been burned by it. "Artie... Artie I-"

"Don't touch me!" Arthur pulled away, clutching his wrist, voice shaking. His eyes were full of tears. "Don't TOUCH me!"

Alfred stared at the man, then looked down at his own hand, full of glass.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Alfred panicked "I thought you were-!" He couldn't bear to look at Arthur's face anymore, and got out of the car as fast as he could. "I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry…!" he said, stepping backwards. When Arthur glanced away, looking down at the pavement, Alfred bolted down the street.


	5. 5

5

Arthur stood there in the driveway, holding his twisted wrist. "What… what just happened?" he thought to himself, surveying the open car doors, the dropped tweezers, the glass shards on the aggregate ground.

He went to the car, closing the doors. "I… I don't understand," he muttered. "American… brat… with the… sleeping… he must have been dreaming…"

-o-

Alfred ran pretty far and when he was finally out of breath he could only think of one thing. Why was he so frightened? Its been years since he felt this way. Did he like Arthur so much he was actually afraid to hurt him? He liked hurting people! Half of him wanted to die for hurting Arthur but the other half wanted him to see what else he could do to that perfect… scarless... body.

He took out his cell phone and called his best friend. "Pick up dammit!"

"Hello?"

"Leroy I need your help..."

"With what?"

Alfred sighed, "I just… I need to talk to you. Alone. Somewhere calm…"

"I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"Uhm… Elm street…"

"Where is what, Alfred?"

Alfred looked around, "Well, you drive through town, take a left at Canterbury… it's an older neighborhood… the houses are brick."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Alfred flipped his cell phone shut and sighed. "Why meeeee?" He couldn't stop trembling, "maybe I could get this out of my mind if I killed more than one person a night... maybe learn how to do basic medical procedure so I don't need to go to the hospital. Yea… that could work… wait...Arthur has my car! OHHHHHH GOD pleease don't drive it into a river or something!"

-o-

Leroy pulled up, tires screeching, "I got here as fast as I could. I thought you were driving YOUR car, though…"

"I was!" Alfred said, "But… I left it at Artie's, he's probably going to have it towed, or demolished, or-"

"Calm down," Leroy said. "Now get in the car, we're going to my place."

Alfred climbed into in the old grey Nissan.

"Thanks for gettin me last minute"

"You better be grateful, I had a hell of a time explaining why the mirror in the bathroom was shattered to my manager!" Leroy said sternly

"Heehee~" Alfred slumped over and dry heaved a few times

"Dude! Don't you dare throw up in here!" he shouted. "You're a mess! You're pale and trembling and-!"

"You were right." Alfred said cutting the other off. "About Arthur. I can't be near him. I don't know what to do...please help me.."

"Well… I don't know. Just don't go to him anymore."

"But he's my doctor-"

"There's other doctors, Alfred. There's always more. I mean there's a whole hosp-"

"I want to be near him…!" the blonde clenched his teeth, "You don't know Leroy, I touched him, twice! He knows me, he gets mad at me… he got me to stay still for an x-ray!"

"Big deal, he's good with words…" Leroy said, driving down the road calmly. "Alfred, you've got to get a hold on yourself. You're getting worse, you know."

"Worse with what? The fact is I need someone's help and you give me bullshit advice i already know!" Alfred growled. He hid his face behind clenched fists.

"Hey were almost home. Just keep it together until than okay!"

"I want to kill something! Kill kill kill kill!"

Leroy parked in the driveway and slapped Alfred soundly across the face. " Get a HOLD on yourself!"

Alfred's eyes went wide and a creepy smile stretched across his face. "Ya know, I forget why I even care for you. You think you can remind me?" he said grabbing Leroy''s neck with both of his hands.

Leroy choked and struggled, "C-cuz we're the same! You saved me! I o-owe you my life!" He gasped, "We both have scars from the p-past… remember? W-we protect each o-o-other! Like brothers..." He slowly lost the strength to speak.

Alfred growled, ""Brothers… you're not my brother. You said you owe me your life. Time to repay it…"

Leroy struggled, his face turning blue.

"They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die…" he whispered "But you have so much more to see before you do…" Alfred released Leroy and watched as he gasped for air and coughed."Come on, let's go inside!"

Leroy panted, "You… you really scared me there… Al…"

Alfred laughed and patted Leroy on the back, "C'mon man! Never~"

Leroy coughed at the hard hand on his back.

"After all, we're like bros!"

"Like bros…" Leroy repeated.

Alfred pulled him out of the car. "C'mon I wanna play a game with lots of guts!"

Soon after, they were sitting in the living room playing Left for Dead 4.

"DIE ZOMBIES!" Alfred bellowed

"So what's going on...You didn't come here to just play games are you?"

"Well…" Alfred played the game. "Really it's because of Arthur. I mean… I like him. I wanna be near him, Leroy, but I can't… we both know I can't."

"M."

"But I will, I'll control myself!"

"M."

Alfred looked back at the screen, "I hope his wrist is okay… I had a nightmare on the drive back to his place about my Dad…"

"And?"

"I…. I almost broke his wrist."

Leroy sighed and looked to his friend. "Alfred, you can't just keep living with this."

"Do you think I like it?"

"It's not that you like it. But since solving all your problems with murder is all you know, you don't know how to be around him without doing the same!"

Alfred paused the game and looked at Leroy. "B-but I want to be with him!" tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. "My heart hurts..."

"Look, you wanted my help right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm going to make sure you don't see him any longer. Just so you don't go through this alone and go crazy. You're staying here at my place."

"But-"

"No buts," Leroy stated firmly. "You're staying here, you're not seeing that doctor. And no killing."

"LEEEEEEROYYYYYYYY!"

"I said no! Now if you're going to pout you can go to your room. And don't go psycho on me. Once is enough for one day."

"You just killed me a little inside," Alfred said, throwing himself on the floor in defeat. Leroy tsked him a few times.

"Aw come on, it's a joke!"

"Imma go to your house and pick a few things for you." Leroy said, getting up from the couch.

"Can you get my chainsaw and mask~?"

"NO!"

"What am I going to do?" Alfred cried.

"I don't know…! Entertain yourself!" Leroy snapped.

"Fine!" Alfred shot back, sinking into the couch. The door closed as Leroy walked down the driveway, got in the small car, and drove off.

Alfred sighed. "All alone~" he said to no one in particular. He closed his eyes. Entertain himself… entertain…

He thought of a person. Just a rag doll, in clothing, the little collar of their shirt hung upon a meat hook like a pig ready to be cooked.… whoosh! Chainsaw to the head! Alfred grinned. An invisible assembly line moved, a whole factory of bodies for him to play with. Another rag doll person placed in front of him. The chainsaw ripped easily through their abdomen. Squish~ squelch… blood everywhere, spattered onto his clothing, so beautiful and red~ the assembly line shifted.

Alfred stared at the body put before him. Arthur, squirming a bit… "Get me off this bloody hook! Damn it!"

"Artie…?"

"What the…? Jones you get me off this hook right now, or I swear, I'll fucking murder you!"

Alfred laughed, "That's so funny, coming from your mouth, Arthur~"

Arthur went a bit limp on the hook, then started violently kicking again. "This. Isn't. Working! Bloody America, bloody meathook, blo-"

The Englishman's words were cut off by the American matching lips with him.

"Mmm!"

Alfred pulled back, "Don't say-"

"Alfred~" Arthur panted lightly.

Blue eyes went a bit wide at the Englishman's slightly flustered appearance. "Did you just sa-"

"Alfred, why'd you stop…? You wanker, you get back here and you kiss me properly!"

"Must be doctor's orders~" Alfred grinned. He lifted the shorter man off the hook and pulled him into his arms, kissing him.

"Mmmm~" Arthur reciprocated, pushing past the other's lips with his tongue and sampling his sweet taste with it. Alfred wrapped his arms around the green eyed man tight, refusing to let go, and refusing to accept his dominance.

The American fought back with his own tongue, and soon they both drew back, panting. "Alfred~" Arthur said between gasps. "Alfred, I want~"

The murderer found himself blushing. "Artie…?"

The Englishman pushed him back, Alfred found himself falling onto a plush couch. "Artie, what are- nnnmm~!" Arthur had begun rubbing at the rapidly growing bulge in the American's pants.

"I want~" Arthur said, looking up into his blue eyes, "I want to taste you~"

"A-Artie-"

Arthur didn't stop, fumbling with the buttons and zipper desperately. "Alfred~" he moaned softly at the sight of his exposed member. "Alfred, you're so big~

Alfred shuddered, a light gasp erupting from his lips as Arthur's fingers began to delicately explore his manhood, teasing his tip and moving spider-light over his shaft. "Ahh~" he swore his glasses were fogging up from the erotic scene laid before him.

Arthur blinked innocently up at the American, placing the pads of his fingers at the base of the shaft and moving them towards the front, feeling the contours of his may-be lover's manhood.

"I want you, I want you, Alfred~" he whispered, his thick accent ringing in the other's ears. He began to pump the shaft, taking the precum beading at his tip to lubricate, moving faster and faster.

The heat, the feel, Arthur's hands, oh those hands…! God, those fingers, using sewing needles, holding tweezers, steering his car; they had touched him before but now they shot out sparks of pleasure, infecting him, making him want, more and more..!

Alfred's back arched slightly, a moan breaking through his lips. "A-Arthurrr!"

"Alfred~ Alfred cum for me~!" Arthur begged, pumping him faster. "I want to taste you, please~!" Those hands moved again, rougher, more desperate.

The American had his head tilted back, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. He was calling HIS name, begging him… begging him! "A-Artie, A-AArtie!"

"Cum for me, please Alfred~!"

Alfred came to his climax and called loudly, "ARTHUR~!"

Leroy sighed, "Keeping you away from that doctor is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

Alfred was shocked out of his fantasy, yelping.

"Alfred, you're making it working worseeeeeeee."

"Do you mind? I'd like to put my pride away without you staring!"

Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Your really gonna do this to me, aren't you?"

"It's for your own good. Besides I met him at your house."

Alfred's eyes went wide. "What did he say? Is he alright? Was he looking for me? You didn't let him in my house did you?"

"With all the dead bodies lying around? Hell no!"

"I don't leave dead bodies around…" Alfred grumped.

"And he DID ask about you, by the way. He was… upset. Rumpled, I think, is the word I would use." Leroy paused, "He's angry at you."

"He is…?"

"Yes."


	6. 6

6

"So he hates me..." Alfred said. The words clawed at his heart. "Keeping him away won't be so hard I guess. It's just me."

Leroy patted him on the back "That's why I'm here. Help you through it."

Alfred didn't move, didn't even acknowledged him. Just small twitches of his fingers.

"Hey, calm down. We can have a gaming night and try to beat Left for Dead in one night. I have no work tomorrow."

Sure...that'd be great."

"I'll go grab some Coke and chips." Leroy said, walking out.

A couple tears ran down Alfred's face but wiped his eyes quickly. "Yea that'd be the greatest thing ever."

-o-

"What... what happened to him...?" Arthur asked himself as he surveyed the car that was abandoned in his driveway. He looked at his wrist, mostly in shock, and horror. "He just..."

Arthur walked into his house, looking around at the crisp white walls and slightly creaking wood floor. "Just..."

He wandered into the bedroom, stunned.

He looked himself over in the mirror. He was in shock...He couldn't think straight. "What happened for him to act like that?"

He was mad… but he was more concerned for Alfred. "I-I-I have to make sure he's ok. I mean...No he tried to-" he stared at his wrist; it was turning black and blue.

"I-I can't…. I just… I can't… but.."

He sat down, holding his head in his hands. "Oh… oh God… I… I can't see him again. But… But I want to…"

Small tears ran down his cheeks. "God…"

He looked up to see that the sky was turning dark as the day ended. "Is there anything I can do…?" he asked. He turned to the boxes piled up in the room. "All this shit seems so… so useless… it won't help anyone."

He curled up. "I can't help anyone… b-but this is no time to be sulking about! I can't help if I don't try!" Arthur got up, his thoughts more clear. "I'm that brat's doctor! I need to return his car, and surely he must be home by now." He grabbed a coat before storming out of the house. When he jumped back into Alfred's car, he looked at his registration for directions and drove out of the driveway to the American's house.

He drove halfway there, then pulled over on the side of the road. "What the bloody fuck am I doing?"

He banged his fists on the steering wheel, making the horn sound. "What. Am. I. Doing?"

He started sobbing, his wrist aching. "I'm… I'm not doing this…"

Arthur restarted the car, and drove home, crying. "I'll… I'll do this tomorrow… when I'm not so… damn… emotional…" He parked, shifting the car into park and pulling up the parking brake. "Why AM I so damn emotional…? I'm acting like a girl from some damn soap opera…"

He stumbled back into the house, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-o-

Alfred woke up with back pain."Wonderful start to a day." He found himself spread out on the ground in front of an xbox 360 and a small plasma screen TV.

Leroy stood at the doorway with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "You're finally up! As soon as we finished the storyline to the game, you passed out! That's weak man! We were gonna go online!"

"Sorry bro. Hey, got any more cereal in the kitchen?"

"Yep!"

Alfred happily made himself a bowl, but the truth was he felt empty. He wasn't allowed to do his daily string of murders, so there wasn't much to think about other than how he hurt Arthur. He felt his mood dampen with the thought of never seeing him again. It might have been only a few days but he really enjoyed being with him… they had made a connection instantly. Like they knew each other forever.

He sat down at the table and munched on his cereal while Leroy sat in the living room watching the morning news. Obviously the headlines were about Alfred's recent murders.

"ALFRED, I'M RINGING! ALFRED, I'M RINGING!"

"Oh, that's my phone!" Alfred yelled.

"No worries I got it!" Leroy said "Just keep eating!"

"Alright Bro!"

Leroy flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Alfred…?"

Leroy's eyes went wide. "You!"

Alfred looked up from his cereal, "Leroy? Who is it?"

"One moment," Leroy hissed into the phone, then covered the receiver. "Just some guy, I got this!"

"Oh, mk!" Alfred dug back into his breakfast.

Leroy stepped into another room, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A British voice shouted.

"You're Arthur." Leroy said.

"….I… I am…"

"I'm going to make this simple. You're not seeing Alfred from now on!" Leroy said with a firm voice. "You've screwed with his mind and now he's all messed up!"

"What? He's the one that attacked ME!" Arthur yelled.

Leroy flinched and held the receiver a little ways from his ear. "Look all I know is you _changed _him."

"What…?" The voice on the other side of the line seemed surprised.

"Yeah! That's right! You… you British twat!"

Arthur gasped into the receiver, "How DARE you!"

"Twat!"

Alfred said with his mouth full, "what's going on in there, Bro…?"

"Nothing!" Leroy shouted towards the kitchen. He sneered into the phone, "Listen, twat, stay AWAY from Alfred. For your good, and for his."

"What…?"

"Stop sounding so goddamned INNOCENT!" Leroy hung up and went back to the living room.

"It was a prank call wasn't it?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yeah! I scared the shit out of them to make sure they don't call back!"

"Hahahaha~ come on Leroy, scaring little kids?"

"Oh now I'm going to make sure I find you, and give you BOTH a piece of my mind!" The blonde shouted. "Calling me a twat….!"

Green eyes attempted to melt the phone into a mess of plastic and metal. "Grah!" he flung it at the wall instead, where it fell to the floor, the back popping off. "That's so anticlimactic…" the Brit muttered. "If I fling a phone, I want it to break into a thousand pieces, not sit there with a tiny piece of plastic missing."

Arthur got out of his pinstriped pyjamas and changed hurriedly into some street clothes. "I'll show them…!"

-o-

"Leroy…"

"Yes Alfred?"

"I'm bored...entertain me!" Alfred said, rolling on the floor. He had played 2 hours of Xbox and now he was just plain bored, while his friend was on his ipad doing...whatever. "Ya know, we could fuck." he continued

Leroy jumped up with his ipad. "What! NO! That's a no-no! You fuck things raw! ...Go get the mail or something!

"Mkay~You're no fun~"

"No fun my fucking ass!"

"No fun for not _letting_ me fuck your ass~"

"GET THE MAIL!"

Alfred laughed, dodging a throw pillow, and ran out the door. "It's not my fault you're not masochistic~"

"Psycho!" Leroy called as Alfred skipped down the driveway.

"B-e-a-uuuuutiful day~" he noted. "Robins are chiping~ tweet tweet~ squirrels running around~ pretty pretty. Oh~ the mail~" he rifled through the mailbox and walked back. "Bill, bill, bill… oh hey, jury duty…! Bill, bill… why are there always so MANY…?" Alfred hummed and snickered at telling Leroy he has jury duty. Being with a murder and all! He turned to go back into the house when suddenly he heard a car screech.

His head turned in the direction it came from. Someone's car was half parked on the street. "Heeeey, that looks like MY car…"

"YOU!" someone shrieked. A blonde popped out of the car. It was Arthur.

Alfred's eyes went wide. His mind was in chaos again. He said he hated him! He promised Leroy to stay away from Arthur. Any words that could be spoken were lodged in his throat. He bolted into the house.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU OR YOUR FRIEND!" the Briton screamed chasing after him.

"LeroyLeroyLeroy!" Alfred ran into the living room.

"I already said I'm not going to f-…what's wrong?"

"A-… A-…."

"British twit…" Leroy scowled. He stood up as Arthur stormed into the house without knocking.

"I have a few choice words to say to you, sir!" The Englishman snarled. "You're the one who answered Alfred's phone, aren't you? The one who told me off!"

"Leroy…?" Alfred looked at his roommate with wide innocent eyes.

"You called me a damn TWIT! After… after what happened last night between myself and Alfred!"

"What happened last night exactly?" Leroy questioned harshly. "All I can remember is Alfred coming home, devastated, and without his own car!"

At that, Arthur seemed to shrink considerably.

"S-shut up...Both of you!" Alfred said.

Both Leroy and Arthur looked over to the American. He was up against the wall clenching his head with both of his hand. "Shutupshutupshutupshutup!"

"Fuck look what you've done! He was fine before you showed up!" Leroy snapped.

Alfred dug his nails into his skin and blood started to drip down the sides of his head.

"O-oh dear God…" Arthur gasped slightly at the sight. All that blood…! "J-Jones? Alfred…?" He reached out his arm to the man.

Alfred lunged at him, teeth bared.

"Alfred!" Leroy held him back, veins standing out on his arms from the effort. "Alfred, calm down!"

Arthur stumbled backwards, his back hitting the cold wall. "I-is he alright?"

"Does he LOOK fucking fine to you?" Leroy replied.

The blue-eyed man forced Leroy back into the wall, slamming him into it. Leroy lost his grip as the breath was knocked out of him, "Alfred….! T-think about what you're doing!"

Arthur's eyes darted at the scene. The blood, the mess, the wild-eyed man, free from the grip… his breath quickened, hands clenching at nothing on the walls, pressing himself back into the surface.

Alfred stood, his head tilted slightly to the left, a grin stretching across his face as he confidently strode towards the cowarding figure.

"J-Jones...! y-you l-listen to me... y-you better s-stop...! th-his bloody instant...!"

The American paused, frozen in his tracks.

"T-that's right! J-just stop! Now... now calm down! This moment, you hear me?" Arthur tried to dissipate into the wall, but it wasn't working. Leroy coughed, getting breath back into his lungs.

Alfred stood there, and laughed.


	7. 7

7

Leroy watched as Alfred took the Brit's collar and raised him, the body following. The American pinned Arthur to the wall.

"It's too late…" Leroy thought. "Alfred's going to kill this one too…"

"J-Jones!" Arthur gasped, tugging at his collar in vain, "Alfred, s-stop!"

Tears began to fall from Alfred's eyes, "Why…?" He paused, still gripping the other's shirt. "You hate me… you hurt me… you make me more insane than I already am!"

Arthur gagged, the collar momentarily cutting off his air supply. His eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly, The blue-eyed man released him, the smaller body crumpling to the ground below. Alfred clutched his head and doubled over in some unseen pain, some Hell, some Purgatory that only he knew of.

"Alfred!" Leroy rushed to his friend, putting his hands on top of the ones that were clamped onto the other's ears. "Alfred, listen to me, I'm here!"

"Make it stop!" Alfred begged. "Leroy, make it stop!"

Leroy clenched his teeth, "Open your eyes, you look at me right now! Stay with me Al!"

Blue eyes drifted from the strong gaze to the form cast against the wall. Arthur locked eyes with him.

"I-I'm sorry…" Alfred managed.

"S-sorry…" the Briton gazed at him, eyes half glazed over. His body shook, skin white as porcelain as he replied before passing into unconsciousness, "s-sorry…"

Leroy stated, "Shit…"

"I-I.. I didn't… I didn't mean to…." Alfred looked at the limp form. "I… I…"

"It's okay, it's okay," Leroy took a firm hold on Alfred's shoulders. "He's going to be okay. Okay? Now calm down. Focus on your breathing, no talking. Okay? Calm down." He wrapped his arms around his friend.

Alfred returned the embrace, but ended up crying. "I—it's not my fault, the w-way I am…"

"I know, I know…"

Alfred sniffed, "I… I lost control…? Again..?"

"No, no thinking about that, you stay with me. Eyes on me! Focus, Alfred…!"

"H-He does things to me…" Alfred sobbed, "I haven't cried like this since I killed-"

"He…? Which he, Alfred?"

"D-Dad…"

Leroy stroked the other's hair, murmuring softly, "Dad's gone now… we both know that… he can't hurt you anymore."

Arthur groaned slightly.

"A-Artie…" Blue eyes gazed at the man

Leroy stood, "Come on, I told you he'd be okay…"

Alfred sniffled, holding back tears. He wanted to disappear, to go through the wall and to some other place where he didn't have these urges, but that place didn't exist.

-o-

Arthur was laid on the couch to rest until he regained consciousness, with Leroy at his side, making sure that he was okay. Alfred sat on the other side of the room, trying to blend into the shadows.

"Nngh…" Arthur opened his eyes, a raspy cough emerging from his throat.

Leroy offered him a glass, "Water."

"Water…" Arthur said, half awake, "Where.. where am I…?" He gazed around realizing where he was, "Oh shit!" He tried to sit up, but Leroy's hand quickly forced him back down onto the couch.

"L-let me up!" Arthur kicked at the other man.

"You're safe, calm down."

"If I'm safe, then why are you holding me down?"

Leroy sighed, "You know, for a doctor, you certainly aren't one of the calm types who make smart decisions."

Arthur continued lashing out at him from his position on the couch, "Of course I'm not bloody calm! Why the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm smarter than you…"

Alfred quickly got up, attempting to retreat to the kitchen.

"J-Jones…!" Arthur caught a glimpse of the familiar figure before he passed into the next room.

"Shut up, he feels bad enough already!"

The Brit stuttered, "I-I'm not d-doing anything...! Let me up, right now, you bloody wanker!" Small tears began to form in his eyes from all the anxiety and adrenaline working in his veins.

Leroy gave a slight groan and helped the man to his feet. "Listen, we need to get some things straight."

"I don't want to talk to you," Arthur glared at the other, "I want to talk to Jones." He made a break for the room where he that he had seen him disappear into. Leroy quickly blocked his path, "Whooaaaaa, take it easy there…"

"Let me through!"

Leroy growled, "Are you really that oblivious? Everything that happened, that was ALL because of YOUR influence!"

"What…?"

"It's… it's not my place to tell you," Leroy calmed. "I'll let you see him in a few, okay…? Just let him calm down… really, I wouldn't rush him…" He eased Arthur back to the couch, and sat him down.

"Okay…" Arthur surveyed him, "Wait… weren't you our waiter?"

"Yup!" Leroy chirped, lounging on the other end of the couch. "I'm surprised you remember me!"

"I'm good with names and faces…. And with people who call me a twit over the phone."

Leroy made small tsk noises, looking up at the ceiling, "Hey, I did that to try and chase you off. It was for your own good… but obviously it didn't work..."

"Of course it didn't chase me off...! And... how can you be so calm...? I don't ever think my heart rate will go back to normal..." Arthur put his hand on his chest, feeling the unnaturally fast hearbeat under his shirt.

Leroy matched gazes with Arthur, "We're childhood friends. I've been around for...a lot of things."

"Is this… normal…?"

Yes it is." He stated bluntly. "You're probably the first one who hasn't gotten hurt from his 'episodes'."

Arthur touched his neck, all-too-aware of the rapidly darkening bruises on his skin. "Not hurt…?"

"Just consider yourself lucky."

"I do…" Arthur turned to look over his shoulder at the kitchen, trying to find Alfred, "I thought I was a dead man…"

"Arthur please he likes you… maybe even love! The only reason you're okay is because he stopped himself. He NEVER stops himself. Once he gets an idea, never goes back on that thought."

Arthur almost chuckled, "LOVE…? Leroy I have known him for a d-" he was cut off by the glare that Leroy sent him, "a… day…you've got to be kidding," Arthur mumbled.

"Well from what I saw at the restaurant, you two were talking like old friends. So much so that it made me jealous. I'm Alfred's only friend," Leroy pouted.

A shatter was heard from the kitchen; their heads turned to the kitchen doorway. "I'm alright! Sorry Lee, I think I broke one of your cups!" Alfred called over.

"Ya think?" Leroy replied

"No, I know I did...sorry..."

"Hey, stop beating yourself up!" Leroy walked over to the kitchen. "Accidents happen…"

Alfred was holding the shattered fragments of the cup, desperately trying to put them back together. "It'll… It'll be okay, right?"

Leroy took a small step back at the sight of Alfred. His eyes were bloodshot red, hands dripping in blood from the glass mutilating his skin.

He almost screamed, "It'll be okay, RIGHT?" He turned to the cup, murmuring, "I-I always break things, I can fix, I can f-fix it, I'll-it'll be okay, it'll get fixed, there's too many pieces, there's too many pieces and they don't FIT TOGETHER!"

Arthur heard the racket, got up ,and tried walking over to the kitchen.

"Stay where you are, and DON'T move." Leroy said.

The Briton froze. He tried to listen on whatever was happening. There was struggling, Alfred obviously sounded like he was overpowering the other with no surprise and there was more shouting but eventually it sounded like things calmed down.

Leroy's head popped into view from the doorway. "Ya think you can help me out?"

"U-uhm…"

"I always break things!"

"It's just a cup Alfred, calm DOWN!"

Alfred let out a slight whimper as Leroy twisted his arm a bit further behind his back. "Leroy, that hurts!"

"Would you two make an attempt to act civilized…?" Arthur said to the two on the floor. He ventured over, "Now what happened, you broke a cup?"

Alfred nodded; then looked to his hand. Arthur's eyes followed.

"Why am I always having to take things out of your skin, you git…" the doctor sighed, and crouched down to his level.

Leroy loosened his hold a bit. "You better stay calm, Alfred."

"I am calm," Alfred said, a bit bitter.

"Do me a favor, Don't pay attention to him, pay attention to me." Arthur replied.

Alfred looked up at the blonde but then looked away. He started to tremble slightly.

"Calm down..." Leroy whispered.

Alfred shuddered slightly in reply, not resisting Leroy's hold on him.

"Let him go," the doctor said.

Leroy didn't, "He's faked composure before. I want to make sure he can't hurt anyone else, or himself."

"I'm right here, ya know," Alfred growled.

Arthur sighed and took the other hand in his. "Alfred, why do you do these things…?"

Alfred broke out in a fit of giggles "Did he just ask me?" he looked over to Leroy with a crazed expression "Leroy did he just ask me that?"

Leroy tightened his hold. "This isn't the time to play doctor you twat!"

"I'm not 'playing doctor'," Arthur spat, "I was talking more to myself than him anyway..."

Alfred continued his small fit of giggles.

"Pull yourself together..." Leroy urged. He looked to Arthur, "Usually his fits are over in five minutes or so, this is the longest one yet."

"My fault, I assume?" Arthur examined Alfred's hand. "Do you have any tweezers?"

"Hellllllooooooo He'll strangle you if I let go!... But sure ok let's see what happens. I got an aid kit under my couch in the living room." Leroy said struggling a bit with Alfred.

"H-he asked- if—hahahahahahaha!" Alfred tried holding his laugh back but burst out like a hyena.

Arthur quickly grabbed the kit from the other room and returned. Leroy was quickly losing control of Alfred, "Would you hurry up and do something?"

Alfred wrenched his hand from Leroy's grip and grinned at Arthur. "C'mon Artie, whatcha gonna do~? Gonna ask me more questions~?"

Arthur found himself freezing up again, thinking frantically, "Why can't I just have fight or flight instinct like other people?"

Leroy seized the opportunity to pounce Alfred, pinning him to the floor onto his stomach by sitting on his back. He grabbed a good handful of hair and pulled the other's head up violently, "Calm down."

Arthur blinked.

"Ngh!" Alfred thrashed. "Leroy you bastard let me go!"

"No way! You went all twisted on me!"

"I WILL KILL YOU." Alfred snarled. With a burst of strength he lifted himself at least onto his knees. Leroy fell back a bit but forced him back onto the ground.

"Hey sunshine got any ideas?" he snapped at Arthur.

"I don't know!"

Leroy said to Alfred, "Hey, will sex calm you down? I'm in the right position."

Everyone was silent for a moment, Alfred even stopped laughing.

"Naw man, everyone knows I top you!"

Alfred and Leroy laughed, leaving Arthur to stare at them.

"Hey why don't you let the doc come over here~?"Alfred asked, looking up at his friend. "I bet he wouldn't say no to a round of playing doctor~"

"No! I refuse!" Arthur protested.

Alfred snickered "Well if you let me play with ya a little I'll let you fix up my hand, promise~ You wouldn't want me to die from infection would you?"

"Leroy let him go." The Briton demanded

"What! No! He'll-"

"Shut up, git. Obviously what we're doing is just keeping us on square one. Let him have his way."

"Yeah Leroy!" Alfred flung his friend to the ground.

"Oof!"

Arthur gulped when he saw the other crawl over to him, predator like with hungry eyes. "L-let me see your hand."

"Come here first." Alfred pulled Arthur onto his lap, a small space between them. He lifted his hand in front of the Englishman, pressing his chest into the other's back. "Here."

Arthur took hold of it gently and pulled out glass shards. Suddenly he felt a kiss on his neck. He squeaked but tried to continue like nothing was happening.

Alfred started to nip at the others neck, careful to avoid the marks he made earlier.

"W-would you kindly stop that?" Arthur's voice cracked as the other's tongue traced the outline of a bruise.

Leroy sighed and handed Arthur the tweezers from the first aid kit, "You got yourself into this."

"You're such a voyeur, Leroy~" Alfred nibbled delicately on the Briton's earlobe as another piece of glass was removed from his hand.

Arthur shook slightly and bit his lip, trying to keep his concentration. He clicked the tweezers together and pressed them into a wound.

"Ngh, Artie stop being so mean~" Alfred moaned lightly into his ear.

Arthur froze, then closed his eyes. "Nm… Jones I swear, you st-stop that, I don't care if I made this deal with you. If you don't let me do my work, I'm going to let you get infected…!"

Alfred trailed a few soft kisses down the Briton's neck. "I'll be good Artie, you keep going~ I don't want you to stop~"

Leroy chuckled lightly at the green-eyed man's obvious frustration as his eyebrows knit together.

"A-Almost done," Arthur whispered shakily to himself. "Almost done…" he removed the final shard of glass from the murderer's hand. "We need to put disinfectant and bandages..."

Alfred growled and passionately kissed him. The Briton's eyes widen as he was pushed to the ground and feeling his shirt being torn open.

"Arthur~" The America moaned. He kissed him again and ground his hips into him lustfully.

"Okay, Arthur agreed to be played with, not being full out fucked. It ends here." Leroy said, stepping in and pulling Alfred back by the collar of his shirt.

"Mf! But Leory-!"

"My shirt…!" Arthur gasped, indignant. Several of the buttons were gone and one arm was completely out of its sleeve, exposing his bare flesh.

Alfred moaned softly, "Leroy, just LOOK at him…! Lemme goooo!"

No, Alfred…"

Arthur blushed slightly, hastily rearranging his clothing to cover all of his skin. "I… I should go…"

"That's a good idea," Leroy agreed. "I have Al under control."

"Or do you?" Alfred smiled. "I don't WANT him to leave and if he does you might not be lucky."

Leroy looked at Alfred, "Do you want me to tell him what I found you doing the other night?"

"What?" Alfred asked innocently.

"When you were on the couch.."

Arthur furrowed his brows, "What...?"

"I hate you!" Alfred spat, walking away to disappear somewhere else in the house.  
>"Seems he's calmed down," Leroy laughed.<br>"What did he do?" Arthur asked.

Leroy chuckled, unable to hold in his laughter. "Man, let's just say, for your own well being, don't let yourself be underneath Alfred at any time~"

"I'm not going to be underneath him…!" Arthur blushed harder. "He's my patient! And… and nothing more."

"Whatever you say…" Leroy looked down the hall to where Alfred had disappeared. "Just be careful, Arthur."

"It's Kirkland…"

"Doc Kirk then." Leroy smirked. "You'll see him tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

The other flomped back onto the couch nonchalantly, "I dunno… it's just a feeling."

Arthur left.


	8. 8

8

The rest of the day was a blur. Alfred opened his eyes...he didn't remember even going to sleep.

He wasn't sure where he was but he didn't bother to move and stared at the ceiling.  
>He tried to think back, he remembered being angry but just as overwhelmingly sad. He got a hold on some alcohol, but didn't get drunk...just tipsy.<p>

"Bah, who cares" he sighed.

Something clung to his waist suddenly.

"What the-?" Alfred lifted his head and say Leroy snuggling up against his stomach on his bed. "Oh, heya Lee… mf… hey, you're feeling heavier than usual today."

Leroy cracked open a brown eye and yawned, "Morning Al…"

"Hey man… did we have sex last night?"

Leroy shifted a bit, replying jokingly, "Nah…I don't feel anything in my hips… you?"

Alfred chuckled, "Like you'd top!"

"It's happened before~" the other teased. "M~ snuggly. Sex… I dunno… we were pretty sloshed…"

"I wasn't sloshed…"

"Oh that's right, that was me~" Leroy drawled.

"Besides, we're wearing all our clothes…"

"You could be covering up the evidence," the brunette chortled, "just like your murders."

"Leroy..." Alfred smirked, "Even if we did fuck, you'd love it."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Good!" He leaned in to kiss Leroy on the lips. "M~ Don't be too lonely while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"Work.." Alfred slid out of bed, stretching out and cracking a few joints.

Leroy sat up. "Dude, you had a mental break-down yesterday. Are you really up to work? I forgot you work! I thought you stole stuff and sold it on Ebay!"

Alfred tsked, "I would be caught if I did that. And don't worry, it's just the job where I cut trees and shit."

"Wonderful... the weapon you love the most is helping you make money, and quell your temper."

"You got it~" Alfred laughed, "Saving the world one 'vrrrr' at a time!"

"Your Bessie imitation gets better every time." Leroy snuggled into the warm spot Alfred left behind. "M, I'm making Salisbury steak for dinner so you better not be late!"

"Yeah yeah Lee!"

"And Al?"

"Yeah wifey?"

Leroy walked over and hugged him. "Be careful."

Alfred hugged back, "Mm… don't worry bro. Tree-cuttin's not as fun as spinal-cord-cuttin', but I'll watch out just in case."

"Never know when the sycamore's gonna fight back!" Leroy joked.

Alfred grinned as he headed out the front door to the car.

He hugged the wheel of his car as soon as he got in. "Thank god you're safe~ did Artie treat you nicely? He treated you rough, didn't he, making you screech to a halt like that! We need to change your tires, or something! Come on let's go to work~!"

The job Alfred was temporarily given was to help cut a certain amount of trees for the construction of houses. It wasn't all too far away; Alfred bounced slightly in his seat from excitement.

When he got to his destination, he pulled the car over to the side of a street, and got out..

"Hey Al!" a worker called out.

"Hey~ Vincent right? Thanks for givin' me the job. I was startin' to think that you forgot about me!" Alfred said giving, a firm shake.

The worker laughed "Never! You save us a lot of time and money. With stuff like this we need a guy like you! So here's the plan. The perimeter is marked, so cut as much as you can without going beyond them. Besides that, knock yourself out! Chainsaws are on the pick-up truck."

Alfred saluted, and got his chainsaw from the back of the car. He stripped off his hoodie, and tied it around his waist. A tank top was the only thing covering his body, showing off his muscular arms, along with the scars that everyone couldn't help but look at. The American never minded such attention; it was just _one_scar he made sure to hide.

-o-

Leroy whistled as he cooked sausage on the stove.

"ALFRED! I'M RINGING! ALFRED-!"

"Ugh, Al forgot his phone again!"

He ran back to the bedroom and searched for the obnoxious ringtone. "Ah there you are!" He picked up the phone from under the bed sheets and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hello… is that you, Leroy?"

"Yea! Is this Doc?"

Leroy could hear the Briton snort "Yes. And you better not insult me again, or it'll be the end of you."

"Noooo, of course not. But anyway what can I do for ya?"

"Is Alfred available?"

Leroy walked back to the kitchen with the phone held between his shoulder and ear so he can resume cooking. "Sorry, he forgot his phone so you won't be able to talk to him most of the day." he said, watching as the pan sizzled with the movement of the sausage.

"I just wanted to make sure he's alright."

"You fuss Doc, he's fine. He went to work so he'll definitely be his good old self, no problem!"

It was silent then Arthur spoke again "Oh well that is good I suppose. I'm going to go now. Thank you for your time."

"Yeah, later doc."

"That's Doctor Kirkland to you lad!"

"Yea yea whatever." Leroy laughed, and hung up.

-o-

Alfred sliced through a small tree's trunk with ease, half wishing it was a body instead. Unlike everyone else he didn't stop for a break. Just cut, cut, cut, and cut some more. Not that they were complaining; it made their life easier, and if anything, Alfred would gladly take up anyone's work if they had to leave for something 'important'.

Alfred hummed happily as he sliced through another victim. Wooden chunks flying everywhere, the trunk of the tree collapsed on itself and began to tip over.

"TIMBBBBBBER!" Alfred shouted like a child and smiled, satisfied, when it landed with a loud thump.

"Hey hey Alfred! Can ya help me out?" a worker said, jogging over.

Alfred picked up the saw and threw it over his shoulder with one hand. "Yeah sure!"

The worked gulped, he was slightly intimidated by the other. "T-this way. There's this one tree I can't seem to get through. I can only nick it."

Alfred smiled when they got to the tree. It was lightly cut up.

"Don't worry. Just stand back and let the hero handle this!" he said, swinging the dangerous tool towards the tree as soon as he started up the motor. The blade cut through the bark with ease but ended up getting slightly stuck. Alfred's brows furrowed as he tried adding a bit more strength, the blade went through but at a slow rate. And being who he was, he didn't have the patience to wait. He pressed the chainsaw into the tree with all his strength.

The chain cried in protest and machine let out an unhealthy groan. There was a loud pop and something flew past Alfred's head. "Oh..." he blinked the chain popped off...and then there was a yelp. The worker who asked for help was clenching his arm, blood dripping from in between his fingers.

"Y-you alright?" Alfred managed to say through his shock.

The other man hissed in pain, "I think… I gotta go get this seen… thanks for the help, Alfred…!"

Alfred stared after him, a trail of blood being left in his wake.

"I could just finish him off…" Alfred murmured to himself. "It'd be so easy… he's already… already bleeding…"

The blonde looked to the chainsaw, "Well, I hate to say it bud, but you're no Bessie."

-o-

The injured worker was driven to Baystate Hospital, trying to put pressure on the hand with some rag one of his friends gave him. When he arrived he gave thanks to the driver and walked in.

Mrs. Grace looked at the new patient who came in "Oh dear. I'll get you checked in immediately. Name?"

"Gregory Hastings."

"Alright, let me call a nurse."

Soon after he was put into a room, waiting for the Doctor.

The door opened, revealing a blonde with ruffled hair. "I'm sorry it took me so long, sir."

"Not a problem…" the man looked up. "Can you save my fingers?"

Arthur leant down to see the man's hand, cradled in a blood-soaked rag. "What happened to you…?"

"I got cut by my friend's chainsaw."

Arthur furrowed his brow, getting a sterilized needle and thread. "A chainsaw?"

"Yea we were clearing some trees for construction. I ran into a thick one I couldn't budge. So what do I do? Get the strongest guy to do it for me."

Arthur nodded, "And?"

"The guy was nice enough to say yes. Kid's name is Alfred, swell guy, but he's too strong for his own good. Usually a chainsaw breaks from the tree being too tough, but he broke it from using too much strength. I just had the luck to be where the chain popped off and it nicked me."

"A bit more than nicked…" Arthur said, surveying the damage. His right ring and middle fingers had some lacerations. "Well, good news, I will be able to save them."

"Thank you, Doctor Kirkland."

Arthur smiled. "Finally, a patient who respects me. What's your name?"

"Gregory Hastings, but my friends call me Greg."

"May I?"

"Well," he chuckled, "Any guy who's going to save my fingers is a friend to me."

Arthur numbed the wound carefully and threaded the needle. "The man who helped you with the tree… is his last name Jones by any chance?"

"You can read minds now?"

Arthur chuckled "No, don't be ridiculous."

"Well yeah that's the guy. How do ya know him?" Greg asked, trying to get his mind off the pain.

"He's a regular. I have to hit him over the head for all the trouble he causes me." Arthur sighed, stitching the fingers.

"Well you're brave. To me and the others, that guy's a monster. He's got scars ALL over his body… and the strength of a bull. He's nice, don't get me wrong, but scary. He gives off that aura that says we shouldn't even be near him!"

"Hm… reminds me of a former co-worker…" Arthur shuddered slightly as the name Ivan Braginsky crossed his mind for a fleeting second.

"There's one in every crowd," Greg replied, still managing a smile. "He has good intentions though. He says that he just doesn't like having his water shut off on him."

Arthur paused, "Oh?"

"Yeah. The poor guy's at the end of his rope… he and his friend Leroy are what we call house-hoppers. They both own a house. But when one can't make ends meet, they just hop on over to the other's…" Greg trailed off as Arthur snipped the thread.

"Basically they both own two houses?" The doctor asked.

"Eh… kinda. More like they try to each have one, but have to jump ship every once and a while. It's nice… I've met Leroy before. Nice guy."

"M."

"They actually make a cute couple."

"I beg your pardon? A couple?" Arthur shuddered.

"Yea sure. You got something against two guys dating?"

"No, of course not! It's just… I've met Leroy, and but I can't imagine it, honestly." Arthur thought to himself, "Leroy's more like a security dog..."

"Well pay close attention. Alfred calls him wifey allllll the time!" Greg laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yep! There was this one time, Alfred forgot his lunch at home… well… it was a day where he was hopping at Leroy's. And lo and behold come lunchtime, nice little gray car pulls up! It's Leroy, yellin 'Alfie! Alfie you forgot your lunch!' " Greg laughed, "And Alfred goes runnin' over, and kisses him all sweet-like, sayin 'Oh wifey~ you're the best!' "

"Hm."

Greg looked at his fingers, "Doctor Kirkland, this looks real nice. I'm gonna get Hell from Haley about it, but it's better than comin' home without two fingers!"

"Your wife?" Arthur smiled.

"Aw no, the love of my life, my little baby girl."

"How old might I ask?"

"Ten. She's a precious little thing. She cooks just as wonderfully as her mother used to." Greg said.

"You should take more care in the future. I don't want you working for about two weeks, alright?" Arthur said "Ill give you some medication for the pain. You can pick up a prescription soon."

"Thanks Doctor."

"Of course," Arthur smiled.


	9. 9

9

Alfred came into the house, bone-weary and lusting for blood, though he was doing his best to hide it.

"Hey Al, that you?"

"Yeah man…" Alfred took off his sweatshirt and threw it onto the couch. "It's me."

Leroy peeked his head out of the kitchenette, wearing his apron. "You look tired…"

"Naw man, naw…" Alfred cracked his neck, "I can smell dinner."

"Yeah, come sit down bro!" Leroy said smiling

Alfred groaned and got up from his sitting place, wobbled to the kitchen, and practically threw himself on the chair. He looked over at Leroy, who was over at the stove, putting their food on two plates. He looked at the table again, forks and steak knives were already set up on the table. His fingers started to twitch.

Leroy watched Alfred with his peripheral vision. He was definitely not himself tonight. "Hey Al, how was work…?"

"Greg got cut. My fault." Alfred stated bluntly. "I broke the chainsaw. Pressed it too hard." His fingers danced over the steak knife. "He was bleeding pretty bad."

"Poor guy…" Leroy said, walking over. He set the food in front on Alfred.

Alfred grabbed his collar while the brunette leaned over to place his own plate on the wood table. "His fingers…" Alfred said. "His fingers were all cut up."

"Alfred," Leroy stated calmly, "You need to let go of my shirt."

"He looked scared...that I'd do something else… and ran off as fast as he could."

"Well he kinda had to do that. He needed help after all. He could've lost his fingers."Leroy replied, letting his hand sneak over to the steak knife in front of Alfred.

"Oh Leroy~ What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking your steak knife, Alfred."

"Why, Lee~?"

Leroy focused of getting his hand to the metal. "Because you're not feeling yourself today."

Alfred's grin stretched from ear to ear. "On the contrary~ I'm feeling great today. Very Jonesy-y~"

"Al-" Leroy was cut off by Alfred's other hand locking onto his wrist.

"Leroy, you keep telling me that something's wrong~"

Leroy grimaced as the hold on his collar tightened. "Alfred, let go of me."

"I don't wanna~" Alfred chuckled, then pushed Leroy harshly to the floor. Leroy watched in horror as Alfred reached over for the knife. He shoved Leroy against the floor with his foot, the boot getting mud all over his apron. Alfred leaned over.  
>"Why do you keep saying something's wrong with me? It hurts my feelings~" he said, examining the knife in the light.<p>

Leroy tried to wriggle out from underneath his roommate's foot. "Alfred, listen to me-"

"No~" Alfred chuckled, "I'm tired of listening to you, Leroy. Maybe I'll cut out that wonderful tongue~"

With each move Leroy tried to make, the pressure increased. He didn't hear any ribs crack, but he knew he would soon. "Please, Alfred…"

"Please~?" the blonde giggled, "Why do you suddenly have manners, Leroy?" He leaned over; Leroy could smell his breath. The steak knife was too close to the man's throat.

"Stop this!" Leroy begged. "Alfred, stop it! This isn't funny, it never was!" Small tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you Alfred, you're my best friend…! Now stop it!"

Alfred's smile slowly turned downward. The murder in his eyes slowly died, and he began to stare at his friend in confusion. "Leroy?" his free hand reached up to touch the other's cheek but he turned away. "I-I didn't mean..." Alfred threw the knife aside, and moved his boot to the side so he was crouched over him.

Leroy sobbed quietly "I can't take this..."

Alfred's eyes widened; he picked him up and pulled him into a hug.

They didn't say anything for that short moment.

Alfred carried him to the couch quietly. The only sounds in the house were that of his feet on the floorboards, and the soft sound of Leroy's tears. Alfred sat, Leroy in his lap.

"Lee…"

Leroy hugged him tighter, regaining his voice. "I… I won't leave you, Alfred…"

Alfred felt himself tearing up a bit. He nodded, and hugged him back.

The brunette leant down and picked an Xbox controller off the ground, putting it in Alfred's hands.

"Let's skip dinner."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for everyone's support with the story ^^ Blackcat left a nice review, I'm going to try to put it to good use. I'm sorry, I'd PM her/him but I don't know their username and there's SO many Blackcats...  
>Thanks for the great review. Some of the holes (Alfred's experience with his dad, Leroy's relationship, etc) are addressed in some later chapters (we're working on 21. Maybe I'll just upload a bunch at a time or something) the line about the other hospital has changed, etc. Thanks ^^<p>

Me and Cain love hearing from you guys, so reviews are appreciated!


	10. 10

10

Alfred had to go to work again, even when Leroy begged him not to. His excuse was he had to make the money for the electricity bill deadline; he didn't want to be without the Xbox.

Leroy stayed in bed, curled up in a ball while thinking over the incident the night before. Alfred wouldn't have let him go for the world, and had carried him around like a child holding onto his stuffed bear, worry and guilt plastered on his face the whole time.

"He finally has a reason to be human, and its tearing him apart little by little each day." he whispered.

The doorbell sounded.

"Nm… who could that be?" Leroy sat up and looked at a digital clock on a night stand.  
>"Oh damn, it's already one in the afternoon."<p>

There were a few more rings from the doorbell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He opened the door.

"Oh, hey Doc!"

"Hello…" Arthur seemed a bit off. Then again, as he looked at Leroy, he could tell he was a bit off as well.

The two looked at each other for a moment."Ya gonna come in…?" Leroy prompted.

Arthur nodded and stepped into the house, "I'm sorry. I think I'm just a bit..."

"Overwhelmed?" Leroy volunteered.

"Yes. Overwhelmed."

"Well," Leroy gave a weak laugh, "This is the perfect place to be overwhelmed."

Arthur looked over the ramshackle house. It was simple; living room with an old couch, some stains on the floor; probably beer or nachos. Behind that was a small kitchen with a round table, only big enough for one or two people. A little hallway branched from the living room, sporting a half-bath and a bedroom with a full bathroom.

"I didn't really notice the house last time…" Arthur murmured. "Too focused on… Jones…"

Leroy looked up, "Ya say something, Doc Kirk?"

"I was just observing. I like your house-"

"Oh bullshit," Leroy laughed, "It's a dump and smells like beer and sweat. It's home though."

"Well it could be worse. This is nice compared to most," Arthur said.

"Please sit down." Leroy said, clearing the couch of Xbox games and Alfred's favorite bomber coat. "So what ya come for?"

"I was wondering if we could talk..." Arthur said sitting down on the couch. "Things have gotten personal… and I might as well know the full story about you and Alfred."

"The full story…" Leroy sat, looking as if he was Atlas, carrying the world upon his shoulders. "Well… me and Alfred met back in grade school. First grade. We lived a couple houses down from each other back then, too."

"So you've always known each other…?"

"Yeah," Leroy smiled, "Friends from the start. You should have seen us. We used to just run. For miles. Me and him… Alfred did Track and Field in High School. I took to baseball. But we stayed close… protected one another."

"From what?"

"Well bullies and stuff!" Leroy laughed nervously

"From WHAT, Leroy."

He gulped "You see...we didn't have the greatest of families."

Arthur was careful not to press in to quick "So I'd guess...abusive?"

"Not so much me… Alfred was the one with an abusive father. I had-"

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want too. I'm sorry, this is very unfair for me to ask when we barely know each other."

"M…" Leroy sighed, "Well… I guess you are his doctor. But… I don't know how he'd react if he knew I was telling you all this."

"Probably with violence," Arthur stated.

Leroy closed his eyes for a short moment, "Doc Kirk… Alfred… what you saw the other day…"

"I understand," Arthur nodded. "It was a freak accident, I kn-"

"No…no, actually." Leroy looked at a digital clock in the room. "Nevermind, Alfred will be home any minute."

Arthur frowned, "Wait, so this whole thing is because of his father? Just how bad was it?"

"That's a personal question, and a personal issue, and I'm not going to be the one to tell you."

"No! I need to know, this is important!" Arthur said standing up.

Leroy waved his hand at the front door "Sorry, you're out of luck. I've said too much anyways. I made the mistake of even hinting why he's the way he is."

"Hinting?" Arthur said, "Leroy this isn't a game!"

Leroy got up and forcefully escorted the Brit out. "I'm sorry, Doc Kirk. I can't."

"But-!"

"I'm sorry."

The door closed in Arthur's face unceremoniously. "Damn it…"

Leroy double locked the door. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. "Dammit! It's been years! I'm not thinking about this… I'm going back to bed!" he whined. "I can't wait for Alfred to get home."

Arthur walked out to his car, and sat in it. He huffed, "Secrets… never good." He looked to the house, "I don't have a choice though… I've gone too far already." He drove away.

Leroy sat back on the couch, contemplating opening a beer. "I wonder if Alfred will insist on carrying me everywhere tonight. I can't complain…"

The beer opened with a light hiss. "I just wish he would do that even when he hasn't threatened my life. I love that son of a bitch." Leroy but the bottle down "I'm so not in the mood. I'm going to bed."

He walked to his bed room and threw himself on the bed.

"I've been with Alfred longer and t-this _twat_thinks he can replace me!"

His eyes closed and drifted into sleep.

-o-

Someone called his name. "Leroy..."

Leroy cracked his eyes open, and found himself being held by familiar strong arms.

"Alfred?" he asked quietly, pulling back.

Just as he suspected, it was Alfred's face he saw. He gave a weak smile.

"Hey," Alfred greeted, then placed a kiss on the other's forehead.

Leroy closed his eyes, "M…"

"You alright, wifey…?"

Leroy snuggled back into the body behind him, "I'm just fine, Al… I'm just fine."

Alfred smiled and squeezed a bit. "Hey man… You know your water's out."

"Shit…" Leroy groaned.

Alfred nuzzled into his neck, "It's on at mine~"

"Time to hop."

"Yep. So pack your things ok?"

Leroy pouted, "I don't want to move!"

Alfred chuckled "Come on. Did you even do anything today?"

"Nope. C'mon, I have work tomorrow. Packing is so much EFFORT!" Leroy went limp and pretended to play dead.

"Oh no, another body to hide!"

"Very funny!"

"I killed him by telling him the water had been shut off officer, I swear it's not my fault!" Alfred danced around the room, teasing Leroy.

"You bastard…!" Leroy threw a pillow at him.

Alfred laughed. "C'mon Lee~ Lee lee lee~"

Leroy groaned and rolled out of bed. "You know your bed isn't nearly as comfortable…"

"Stop being such a girl," Alfred whined.

"Fine…" Leroy pulled a suitcase out from under his bed, popped it open, and started throwing clothes into it. "You get the Xbox."

"Sure..." Alfred walked over to the living room and started to unplug the console. "But seriously, what did you do today?" he said loud enough for the other to hear.

"Nothing really. I seriously just slept all day."

"Hey what happened to my jacket?"

"Oh its on the chair in the kitchen"

"Why's that?"

"Tried organizing a bit. I don't know… I was bored."

Alfred popped back into the bedroom. "You'd never do that. Did something happen today? Bro?"

Leroy froze midway through putting a shirt in the briefcase, "Al, what's wrong with me trying to clean things? It is my house after all…"

Alfred laughed, "A house with no water~"

"Shuddup."

Soon the two were driving down the street to Alfred's house. "Home sweet home~"

"I swear, yours is dingier than mine."

"No way I'm way more clean than you!"

Leroy rolled his eyes "Just because you leave a trail of blood everywhere…"

"No, I practice proper hygiene!" Alfred tried to say seriously.

"Yeah, sure."

"You just don't like my house because you have to sit in the same room as a Playstation 3."

Leroy squinted his eyes "It's an insult to gaming."

"Oh please, you like it. I caught you playing it last time."

"LIES!"

"Haha, we're here, ." Alfred parked the car.

"Did you paint…?"

"I did!" Alfred replied, "Aren't you proud of me?"

"It looks nice," Leroy smiled. "Railing's all fresh."

They stepped out, Leroy lugging a suitcase behind him. "It's been a while since we hopped here. Are you sure everything's in working order?"

"Yeah man, trust me!"

Leroy looked over to Alfred, a small smirk on his face. "Trust? What is this… trust? I don't know that word!"

Alfred put his under his arm and noogied him. "Ha~ this is what you get!"

"Bah! Man, lemme go!" Leroy wriggled.

Alfred laughed and unlocked the door, releasing Leroy, "In ya go, prisoner."

"I fear for my life!" Leroy fell on his knees dramatically.

Alfred picked him up like a teddy bear. "First I have to force feed you! Then make you play Playstation COD!"

"NOOOOOOO THAT'S INHUMANEEEEE! TORTURE!"

Alfred set Leroy down in the living room next to an old broken armchair. "BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!" Alfred tackled Leroy.

"Aren't we too old to wrestle?" Leroy said trying to roll Alfred over so he could be on top.

"Naw man, this is foreplay."

Leroy laughed, "Alfred!"

"Aw c'mon man~ it's just one little fuck~"

"What about your doctor?"

"We both know that THAT'S never gonna happen." Alfred said, pinning Leroy's arms above his head.

"How so?"

"C'mon Lee, look what I did to him. Why would he ever want someone like me?" he said rolling over to the side so he could lay on his back.

"He cares more than you think."


	11. 11

11

"Really…?" Alfred looked up at the ceiling.

Leroy sighed, "Really." He climbed atop Alfred, straddling him.

"What do you think you're doing~?" Alfred chuckled.

"Hey you were the one who said you wanted to fuck."

Alfred sighed and pulled Leroy down, his head landing on the blonde's chest. "Nah… you're my… friend, with cuddle benefits."

Leroy thought, "I'd give you more…"

Alfred smacked his ass lightly, "Though I must admit, this looks mighty fine~"

The other yelped slightly, then regained composure. "Well than come get some~"

"Maybe I will," Alfred growled, grabbing a fistful of Leroy's hair and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips.

Leroy pushed it further by forcing his way into the others mouth. The blonde groaned. His tongue wandered a bit before Alfred tried to take control.

"You like?" Leroy asked pulling away, a thin line of spit following in between before snapping.

"M, I like," Alfred leaned back in, pulling Leroy into a possessive kiss. "Mmm~"

The two broke off the kiss together, the pair lightly panting.

"You," Alfred said, "Are a great kisser."

Leroy grinned, taking Alfred's glasses, "Much appreciated~"

Alfred ran his hands through Leroy's hair, "Soft~"

"I'd hope I'd be, the way you carry me around like a stuffed animal."

"M, you ARE my stuffed animal~" Alfred kissed him again, tongues mingling.

"Alfred~" Leroy whispered, pulling back. He smiled, then kissed his cheek, "Mm… we haven't done THAT in a while…"

Alfred chuckled lightly, then pulled at the hem of Leroy's shirt, "M~ Call of Duty time~"

"Nooooo!"

"Yes~" Alfred kissed Leroy lightly on the lips "Please~?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever…" Leroy said getting up, but smiling. "Set it up, imma put my stuff in your room."

After a few minutes, they ordered three boxes of meat-lover's pizza, got a six pack of beer, and spread it all out on a table in the living room. They sat hunched forward on the couch clicking roughly away at black controllers while yelling at the screen.

"That's bullshit! That bullet didn't even graze me! Fuck long shots!" Leroy shouted.

"Alright put that controller down, that's worth money ya know."Alfred grabbed a slice of pizza. "I think I'm going to visit Artie soon."

"Why?" Leroy asked, a sense of envy washed over him.

"Well you were the one who said he cared more than I thought."

"Yeah," Leroy sighed, "I said that."

"And… maybe… maybe…" Alfred trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

Leroy sucked down a bit of beer, "Maybe what?"

"I dunno…" Alfred looked a bit bashful. "Maybe I'll start… taking him out and stuff… like a girlfriend. You know. Flowers… and stuff…"

"As long as you don't try to kill him again," Leroy nudged him playfully.

Alfred's face fell.

"Aw come on man…"

"I feel really bad about what happened," Alfred whispered. "It was my fault."

Leroy sighed, "Al, please. Things happen."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah. And good things happen! They're going to happen to me, I know it! I just do!"

Leroy smiled, a bit of sadness in his eyes, "I… I sure hope so."

"So I'll see you in an hour I guess!" Alfred said, getting ready to go.

"You're going NOW?"

"Yeah man! See ya!"

"Yeah, later," Leroy watched as Alfred picked up his keys and left. Leroy turned to look at the television screen and stared at the paused image. A solider was in mid stride, with little knowledge of the blood that was gushing out of him from a bullet wound. Once he un-paused it he'd scream in pain and die...just like that. Simply because he was the _bad_ guy.

-o-

Alfred figured Arthur was at the hospital, regardless of the chaos he caused. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the idea of seeing him.

"He's changed me so much..." he whispered. He didn't feel like he was fighting the darkness so much. He soon pulled into Baystate Hospital and parked. When he walked in he actually snuck by the check in desk, he wanted to surprise Arthur.

He creep over to where his office in and peeked in. Alfred smiled "He's here!" he thought to himself.

Arthur was humming 'Greensleeves' quietly to himself, taking a needle and threat to a piece of fabric.

"He's embroidering~" Alfred thought. "He told me about that!"

Arthur pressed the needle in gently, murmuring, "There we go… in stitch, over, cross, in, under, careful now, careful… in stitch, over and cross, then under…"

Alfred snuck up behind him, not wanting to startle the poor Briton into get pricked. He gently reached around the man and took the needle from his fingers without even touching his hand.

"W-what…?" Arthur gasped in surprise when his fingers hit the fabric instead of the needle. "Hiya!"

"Jones? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

Alfred smiled and handed back the needle. "Just visiting. Making sure you're alright."

"I'm quite fine, are you?"

"Yep..."

They both stared at each other as an awkward silence fell between them.

Alfred scratched the back of his head nervously "So uh I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well… uhh… Maybe I could… take…"

"Spit it out, Jones!"

"!"

Arthur blinked, then looked up at the blue-eyed man above him. "You git… speak slower…"

"You understood!" Alfred accused. "Just answer the question!"

Arthur blushed lightly, "Sure… yes. I will."

"Hooray! I know the perfect place Artie!"

"Hold your horses! My shift doesn't end until ten so our uh... date will have to wait." Arthur said.

Alfred's smile disappeared "Really? But it's Sunday...Don't you work every week day?"

"I do."

Alfred groaned, "I don't want to wait five whole days!"

"Well… I have some free time right now. You can stay here with me until I get a call, it's a slow day."

"N-no that's alright. I wouldn't want to bother you," the American said, stepping towards the exit.

"You don't bother me. It's quite alright." Arthur countered.

"I just remember, I have to do something"

"You don't like hospitals do you?"

"I guess you can say that."

Arthur set down his embroidering and looked to Alfred. "Well… I can't leave, I'm sorry. Want to tell me why you don't like hospitals?"

Alfred wrinkled his nose, "They're big, and white, and people stick you with needles. They smell weird, and most of the doctors are stuffy and conceited. Oh, and stuff hurts even when they say it won't, and I always feel really tired when I'm in a hospital bed."

"Hm."

"The only good thing about this place is Mrs. Grace," Alfred said, "And you, of course."

Arthur smiled. "Well as a doctor, I would have to say that hospitals are good places. You shouldn't be afraid of them."

"You'd learn to be afraid if someone put you there intentionally."

Arthur paused "What?"

Alfred smiled and waved "See ya later!" then walked out the door.

The Briton got up "No! What did you just say?"

"Nothing~"

Arthur stepped in front of Alfred and placed a hand on his chest to stop him."I'm serious."

"I'm not~"

Arthur rushed after him as Alfred slipped out of the doorframe. "Jones you come back here right now!"

Alfred laughed and ran around a corner, "You can't catch me~!"

"Hey…!" Arthur sprinted, not able to keep up with the American's stride.

Alfred ran for the front, then stood on the sidewalk just a bit farther than the sliding doors. "Ha ha, you can't get me here! Ha ha~ ha ha!"

Arthur walked through down the hall and in one fluid motion got to the man pulled him down by the collar, and caught his lips with his own for a moment.

"Gotcha." The Brit said, smirking lightly with an eyebrow cocked. He left the American standing there, dumbfounded, and walked back into the hospital.

Alfred blinked. "Did he just?" he looked through the clear sliding doors "NOOOO! But he did! OMG, wait until I tell Leroy!" he said running to his car.

Leroy was right! Arthur did care more than he thought! His heart fluttered at the idea of actually being in a relationship with him. The idea and the emotion alone felt new to him, it felt warm. It wasn't the same when he murdered, but it was still really nice!

When he got back home he flew through the door shouting, "LEROY LEROY GUESS WHAT?"


	12. 12

12

"What…?"

Alfred pranced into the room, "OH LEROY LEORY LEROY~"

Leroy looked up, "What…?"

Alfred pulled his up and started dancing with him, "The world! The world is so bright and beautiful! I love it, I love it all!"

Leroy laughed and joined in the dance. "Alfred, what happened?"

"Arthur kissed me!"

Leroy stopped suddenly "R-really?"

"Yeah isn't that great?" Alfred smiled, bouncing up and down.

Leroy kept a smile plastered on his face Deep down inside he wanted to hide and cry. He had prayed this wouldn't happen when he realized Arthur was tearing them apart! "T-that's great!" he said.

"And were going to go on a date Saturday!"

"Oh..."

"Aren't you happy for me?" Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side with a small frown.

"Of course I am, that's great!"

Alfred smiled, "I know, right?"

"Right." Leroy sat back down on the couch and resumed the game.

"Hey…" Alfred lay across Leroy's lap. "Man, whatever happens, you're my bro, okay?"

Leroy nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey you should go to bed, you have work tomorrow..." Alfred said poking his stomach.

"I don't really feel tired." Leroy said over the shouts of dying men.

"Mkay, well I'm going to go to bed. I gotta wait for another person to call me in so I might as well enjoy the rest. If you need me, you know where I am." Alfred said, getting up and going down the hall to his room.

After a few minutes Leroy paused the game again."I want things to back the way they are. I'll deal with the fact Alfred tries to kill me if I can have him back." He buried his face in his hands.

-o-

Alfred walked up to the hospital, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. A bouquet of pink roses was hidden behind his back. "I can do this…" he said to himself. Yeah. I'm Alfred, the brave and strong!"

Alfred walked in, "H-hi, M-M-Mrs. Grace…"

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he exploded and blushed.

Mrs. Grace chuckled, "It's alright, I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Of course~" the receptionist chuckled. "I know everything."

"Then you don't mind me passing by, right?"

"Not at all. He should be in his office eating lunch."

"You know he's eating? You do know everything!" Alfred said , walking in. "Wish me luck then!"

He walked towards Arthur's office confident at first but as soon as he was in front of the his door he froze.

"I…changed my mind!" he thought. He ran back to the front desk. "Mrs. Grace I can't do this. My stomach is all over the place and I can't speak right and… and…!"

"You'll be fine~"

"But Mrs-"

"Listen, young Alfred."

Alfred immediately stopped talking.

"I have seen many things. I know many things. And you, young man, will be fine."

"Yeah… thanks Mrs. Grace." Alfred leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

She giggled like a schoolgirl, "Oh you're so fresh!"

"Just for you Miss Gracie~" Alfred winked and ran to the room. "I can do this. I can! I can!"

Arthur poked his head out the door. "Jones?"

Alfred could have sworn that his heart jumped up his throat and back into his chest.

"A-A-A-A-Arthur! HI!" he hid the flowers behind his back.

"Alright, what are you hiding?" Arthur asked trying to look behind his back.

He turned so they were still face to face.

"N-nothing!"

Arthur stepped back, "Jones, are you nervous?"

"Of course not! Never! Hey man, stop laughing!"

"I never thought you'd be the nervous type, Jones."

"H-Hey…." Alfred pushed the roses into his face. "I uhm… I got you these!"

"They're lovely," Arthur smiled.

Alfred's face was completely red "Than I guess I'll go."

"Aw don't go. Your just too cute all red like that." Arthur smiled.

"I don't know...I told you I don't like being here."

"Well you're not going to be alone, I'll be here too."

Alfred suddenly took his hand. "You mean that?"

"Uhm… yes….?"

"You'll be here, with me." Alfred squeezed the hand clasped in his.

Arthur couldn't help but give a small smile. "Yes… I will be here. Jones, you worry too much."

"I do not… I'm just… I don't know. You make me all… fluttery."

Arthur had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well...come into my office than. Hurry up!"  
>Alfred practically skipped in to the small room. He took a seat in front of his desk. It was an interesting room. Posters of the body and suck hung on the walls with some rewards he's earned over the years. The test had small homey items on his desk like a coffee cup with pencils and a miniature version of the union jack. The rest was work obviously and Alfred realized how much he didn't want to be here.<p>

"I feel like a sick patient that needs fixing...and that's why I'm sitting here." he whispered.

Arthur stayed silent, he didn't know how to respond right away. From what he's seen through Alfred does need help, but really he just wants the American to keep him company. The flowers were truly the sweetest thing he's ever done for him.

"Well… I promise not to go all Spanish Inquisition on you, okay?"

Alfred lightly chuckled lightly, his eyes darting around the room.

"You're really not comfortable, are you…?" Arthur asked.

"I'm okay…"

"You're shaking…"

"I'm fine…!" Alfred shut his eyes tight. "I just… I don't like hospitals. I really don't. Do you do this with every guy you date?"

"I do not! But I mean, really…God forbid I can't be worried about you." Arthur snapped. "Last time you came you weren't so jumpy."

"That's because that was just a quick fix." Alfred replied.

"What's the difference?"

"I didn't feel trapped."

"Alfred I'm not going to force you to stay here if you don't want too."

"B-but I do! I want to be with you...but you're, you're so busy...being a doctor and all..."

Arthur looked sadly at Alfred, "Well… if this isn't comfortable… I guess I'll have to see you another time. I'm sorry, Jones."

"Call me Alfred? Please Artie?"

"Alfred," Arthur amended. "I'll see you soon… our date is Saturday."

Alfred cast a sheepish smile, "I couldn't stay away. And… and you like the roses right?"

"I LOVE them."

Alfred snuck a peck on the Briton's lips and ran out, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll see you Saturday!"

-o-

"Oomph!" The breath rushed out of his lungs as he tumbled into the room.

A figure sat up in the bed. "Arthur…?"

"L-Leroy?"

Leroy covered himself with a blanket considering he was only in his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" he shouted

"What the hell am I doing here? Why are you in Alfred's bed!" Arthur countered

"Unlike you, I live here! How do you know where he lives?"

"Medical records! Arsehole!"

What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I was… I was going to surprise Alfred."

"In his BED?" Leroy spat.

"Well… we've been dating for a few weeks… and… I just wanted…"

"To what? Snuggle into bed with him? All nice and cozy like a mug of warm English tea?"

Arthur's lip trembled slightly, "I'm not some sort of whore, if that's what you're suggesting!"

Leroy shifted up in the bed, "Well, this is my and Alfred's bed."

Arthur's eye twitched "Isn't there an extra bed for you to sleep _alone_ in?"

"Why? We've slept together since we were kids, just to snuggle… or for other things~" Leroy smirked.

"Well last I checked he's MY boyfriend!"

"Oh is he. But do you even know anything about him like I do?"

The Briton froze.

"Well I-I...uh-"

"I _didn't_ think so," Leroy sneered. "Who knows how he likes his eggs? Who does he say goodnight to last every night?" Who does he call 'wifey'?""

Arthur teared up a bit. "L-listen, you bastard! Alfred… Alfred is my boyfriend! You better not be screwing him!"

Leroy looked at him, then averted his eyes. "I'm sorry. Okay? I love Alfred. I do. Now you better leave."

"What is this?"Arthur shouted "Weren't you the one who was ok with this when we met at the restaurant?"

"I can change my mind!"

"Listen," Arthur said. "I don't care what you say. If I'm going out with Alfred, I am going out with Alfred!"

"HOMEWRECKER!"

"Hey…" The door opened, revealing Alfred. "What's… what's going on….?"

"Nothing!" Arthur said storming out of the room to leave.

Alfred looked at Leroy, confused "What happened?"

"Like the twat said, nothing." he shrugged.

"I'll deal with you later" Alfred said squinting his eyes at him, he turned running after Arthur. He just barely caught the Briton driving out of the driveway."Wait!" he shouted bolting in front of the car.

Arthur slammed on the breaks and stared at Alfred in defeat. "MOVE! I WANT TO LEAVE!"

"No! What's this all about?" Alfred asked leaning his hands on the car's hood.

"You love Leroy more than me, don't you?"

"W-what?" Alfred stuttered. "Arthur, Leroy's my best friend, of course I love him!"

Arthur trembled.

"But... but it's not the same!"

"How?"

"Leroy's... Leroy's my best friend! But you... you're different!"

Arthur scoffed.

"No really! You make me feel so warm...! I've never felt this way before!"

"T-then why do you sleep with him?" Arthur asked, "He said you did other things with him!" Alfred frowned as he saw the other place his head against the steering wheel and sob. "Stupid. Stupid! Why does this happen to me all the time!"

Alfred walked over to the front door and opened it."Arthur it's true we sleep in the same bed, and we've been together in the past, but that's nothing compared to what you are to me. I want you. I want to protect you and make sure you're happy..." He bent down and hugged Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur stiffened. "Where were you?"

"What do you-"

"You weren't in the house, Alfred."

"I was out man... I needed to get some fresh air."

Arthur sighed, "Okay... I... I was trying to see you."

"That's so sweet!" Alfred yelled far too loudly.

Leroy watched from the front window. "I'm going to get so killed for this..."

Alfred pecked Arthur, "are we still on for our weekly date tomorrow~?"

"Of course. Thank you, Alfred..."

"Be careful alright?" Alfred said, waving goodbye. He watched Arthur until he disappeared, then turned to glare at the window Leroy was standing at.

"Oh shit!" Leroy said stepping back. " I gotta hide!"

He could hear stomping and his name being shouted "LEROYYYYYY!"

"Shit shit shit shit!" Leroy tried to look for a place to hide. He knew all the best hiding places but this was Alfred's house. If he already had the upper hand, Leroy was dead.

"LEROY!"

Leroy froze, his heart beating like a drum. "Y-yes?"

Alfred ground his teeth and walked into the room, "I know you're scared. You should be."


	13. 13

13

"S-s-so what's up?"

"What's up?" Alfred growled. He stormed over to Leroy and before he could move he took a fistful of hair pulled harshly.

Leroy cried out in pain. "I'm sorry!"

"Bullshit!" Alfred shouted and slammed him into a wall. "I trusted you but your nothing but a fake!"

Leroy winced, "N-no! I'm... I'm not!"

Alfred glared at him, his teeth bared. "You are. You LIED. You lied to Arthur about us!"

"I d-did not!"

"You said we did things!"

"We... we DO do things...!" Leroy choked back tears.

Alfred growled, "Not. Like. That." He forced Leroy back into the wall. "You lied Leroy, you fucking bastard!"

"P-please I'm sorry!" he begged, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Alfred's grip tightened as thoughts of what to do to Leroy went through his mind. He growled like and animal and bashed his head against the wall as hard as he could before leaving the room, then the house. Before he left he picked up a gym bag and raced away in his car.

Leroy was crouched on the floor sobbing. A trembling hand touching a spot on his head that was gushing blood.

-o-

Leroy woke up, his head throbbing. "Uhgn…" He was in the living room, some of the cream carpet spattered with blood. "Fuck… this is Alfred's house… He's gonna kill me… oh… Alfred… God… Alfred…"He felt his head, sticky dried blood covering the surface, as tears cut away at his face.

"Ngh…" he tried to stand up, but was too dizzy to do so. "Concussion…" he said to himself. He lugged himself into the shower and turned it on, laying limp. The cold spray startled him but with time grew warmer. Red water rolled down the drain.

-o-

Hours had passed since Alfred stormed out of the house. It was about 10pm and Leroy was starting to get worried.

"...I don't want to call that British asshole, but I'd rather know that Alfred's safe with him than out there alone."

Leroy called Baystate Hospital and asked for Arthur.

"What do you want, bastard?" Arthur said bluntly.

"Is Alfred with you?"

"No, why would he be?"

"Oh..."

"Leroy, did something happen?"

Leroy gulped "Well, he got mad at me and stormed out of the house...he hasn't come back since..."

"Oh God… do you know where he might have gone?"

"No clue…" Leroy flinched as he accidentally touched his wound. "Listen… Doc?"

Arthur growled into the phone.

"Hey… we both love Alfred. Who he loves more is yet to be decided. But… for his sake, can we stop? I'm getting the violent end of the angst over here."

"Why should I care?"

"For one thing, your may-be lover is MISSING," Leroy said, trying to keep his voice level, "For another, he beat me up, and not you. So be fucking grateful."

"He beat you up….?"

"I said he had problems, Doc, I wasn't lying. You've seen him in action. Now he's gone."

"Well how long has it been?"

"Since last night."

Arthur contemplated this for a few moments, looking to the clock. 10:06 PM. "I'd give it a day or so. Maybe he just needs to cool down."

Leroy stomped his foot. How stupid can this man be? "He has nowhere to go! And how he deals with stress isn't exactly… safe! What part of that don't you understand!"  
>"You say you know him so well. What do you think he would be doing to cool off?" Arthur asked.<br>Leroy pondered than the answer hit him hard in the face. "Oh God.." He would vent by killing as many people as he can.

"What? What is it?" Arthur demanded.

Leroy ignored the man on the phone, turning the TV to the news.

"Five more killings occurred overnight by what has been named the Bay Slasher. No one knows who committed these horrendous crimes, but we can only hope that the massacre will cease and that this murderer will be caught. City officials have urged citizens to…"

Leroy dropped the remote and the phone.

"Hello? Hello!"

Leroy ran to the closet and flung it open. "Where is she? Where?"

The bag containing Alfred's most prized possession, Bessie, was gone.

Leroy stood frozen, shouted could be heard from the phone across the room.  
>What was he going to do? He wouldn't be able to find Alfred let alone stop him.<p>

"I have to do something..."

-o-

Alfred stood in a forest near the house he just broken into. Of course, he had killed the inhabitants of that house also.

Anger clouded his mind. There was no justice in his killings tonight, just the thought, 'Why is everything in the world trying to hurt me? If I can't be happy, no one should be."  
>A sadistic smile crossed his face as he prowled off to find his next victim.<p>

The blonde was almost saturated with blood, his favorite leather jacket, he knew, would be stained forever. He had killed eight since last night. New record.

He reflected upon going and getting a burger as a 'good-job' present for himself. Then his mind would flick to Leroy, to Arthur, and soon all that would remain in his world was the beautiful hum of Bessie and the screams of those he cut up. "You're better dead," Alfred told one as he plunged the saw into their chest, "Trust me, you're better dead."


	14. 14

14

He stood over the body, his breathing labored. Blood pooled around his feet as he stared at his most recent kill.

"I hate this..." he said staring at one of his blood stained hands. "It's going to be morning soon... I better get back home."

He turned to look for an exit after tampering with some of the evidence. Just as he went down some stairs there was a growl. Alfred wiped his head to the noise. It was a dog...

"Fuck..."

The dog lunged and latched onto Alfred's leg. "Fuck!" He shook his leg, attempting to throw the dog off, but couldn't. "Get off you mangy mutt!"

The dog leg go, only to pounce again, digging its teeth into Alfred's flesh.

Bessie got to it this time, and it fell back, whimpering.

"That's what you get!" Alfred screamed. "You protect the ones you love, and that's what you get!"

He let his hit head the floor and laid there for a few minutes. Tears ran down his cheeks.

After a bit he got up and tried to find a way to clean up the blood, since it contained a bit of his own. Before leaving he mutilated the dog.

Getting home was a miracle what with all the cops out but somehow he got around them and got into his car he abandoned hours ago. He drove up to the parking lot of his house and rushed inside. Alfred gave a relieved sigh and dropped his bloody gym bag on the floor

"You're back."

Alfred growled at the man. "Yeah. So?"

"And you're limping."

"Fuck off."

"Don't… don't tell me to fuck off." Leroy stood and walked over to the bloody body in the front hall. "Don't tell me…"

Alfred looked at him. One lens of his glasses were cracked, his hair turned strawberry blonde from the blood matted in it.

"Alfred…." He hugged him tight, not caring about any sort of consequence.

"Don't! Just don't!" Alfred snarled. He pushed Leroy as hard as he could and sent him flying to the floor. "Don't ever touch me!"

His vision began to blur. "F-fuck…"

"L-Leroy…" Alfred stuttered as his friend passed into unconsciousness. He slid down the wall, a small trail of reddish brown following.

He looked at Leroy across the room. His muscled body was a bit twisted and limp against the wall, chest barely moving as he breathed in out. There were two slightly red spots on his shirt from Alfred's hands.

"I'm a monster…" he whispered to himself.

The two lay in their respective places until about an hour later, when Leroy regained consciousness. "Al…"

Alfred's eyes flicked up as Leroy stood and crossed the room.

"Al…" Leroy said, "You can tell me to fuck off and die as much as you want… but… I will always be here for you."

The brunette leant down, stroking Alfred's cheek softly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't." Alfred said, voice cracking in the middle.

"I won't. Besides the fact the house needs remodeling… we need to get you help." Leroy said.

"Not the hospital..."

"I'm afraid so..."

"NO!" Alfred screamed.

"Yes," Leroy stated. "Alfred, you're going to have to go whether you like it or not."

"I am NOT GOING!"

Leroy gave him a stern look. "Fine. You will anyway."

"Will what?..." Alfred felt a little woozy because of blood loss.

"Sleep, Alfred…"

The blonde passed out.


	15. 15

15

Arthur's sleep was fitful, the bruises on his neck throbbing. He awoke screaming a total of three times. The third dream was a bit more... erotic... than the two before it. He panted, brow covered with sweat. "God, God, God!"

He rushed to the shower, getting rid of any evidence of the dream, and dressed for work in a slightly frumpled manner. A green turtleneck covered the marks on his skin.

He walked into the hospital, bidding the woman at the counter a lovely morning, and sat in his office chair.

Screams could be heard outside his office. "Help! I NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

"That's my cue," Arthur sighed. He got up and walked towards the commotion.

In the hall there were paramedics surrounding a gurney. The patient was struggling against the people trying to hold him down. "Alfred, lie down!"

"Wait, that's Leroy's voice!" Arthur jogged over. "What's going on?"

One of the paramedics turned to him "This kid got bitten by a dog quite a few times. His friend says he tried hiding it but he ended up bleeding out and finally collapsing."

"Let go of me!" Strained cries erupted from the small swarm of paramedics. "I'm FINE!"

"Jones…"

One of the doctors yelled, "Someone get the tranquilizer!"

"Leroy!" Alfred shouted. "Leroy HELP!"

"Al, you need to calm down! Stay still, please…!" His friend begged. "If you don't they're going to tranquilize you."

The American continued thrashing about.

Arthur sought out the woman carrying a syringe. "Ma'am, ma'am let me do it!"

"Are you sure?" she asked, "That man's going beserk!"

Two other paramedics were holding his arms down as his legs kicked, trying to throw them off. Leroy stood beside them, his eyes closed, concentrating on his breathing as Alfred cried out to him.

"Trust me." Arthur took the needle and kneeled down to the blonde. "Alfred, Alfred if-"

"Get AWAY!" Alfred snarled. Arthur gasped, taken aback, and then steeled himself. This is what he was trained for. He pulled down the other's jeans and injected the liquid into his ass.

"NNnGH!" Alfred shuddered, "Fuck you!" He continued to struggle until his body finally gave put and went limp, passing out.

"He never listens to me, and then he expects me to just sit back and do nothing." Leroy said.

"You did the right thing." Arthur stated before instructing the nurses to take Alfred to a resting room. He turned to face Leroy "First it's a cut, then a storm of splinters, his hand, and now THIS? Crazy bastard."

Leroy chuckled, "You have a funny way of phrasing things, Doc Kirk."

"It's Doctor Kirkland…."

"It's also 'Oh Artie~' "

Arthur made a sour face and turned to walk in the other direction.

"Hey, hey wait…!" Leroy chased after him, and grasped his shoulder. "C'mon, I was only playing with ya…"

"Why is Alfred always scratched up?" Arthur asked bluntly.

"Well…" Leroy sighed, "Alfred does dangerous stuff. He does menial labor, you know. It's not the most posh of careers, but he loves it.'

"Hm."

"How long will he be out..? Leroy asked.

"Half an hour, an hour…? He seems very strong, but I'm not sure," Arthur admitted.

"Heh, you're telling me!" Leroy mused "I ain't this built from going to the gym. Kids a shitload of work."

"You're a strong man. Making sure he doesn't lose it completely."

"Am I? If he wasn't like that I wouldn't be alive..."

"I beg your pardon?"

Leroy smiled "I'm going to sit in the waiting room. All that was too much for me."

"Oh alright..."

Leroy left, leaving the doctor alone in the hall. Arthur surveyed his surroundings. White walls, sterilized air… not much.

It was a slow day, he didn't have anyone to see, so he went to Jones's room. Not… not because he wanted to give him special treatment… he was just concerned. "And you don't just forget the feeling of a man nibbling on your earlobe quickly. Or that dre- NO. I'm not going to think about that." Arthur looked into the room.

Alfred snored lightly, glasses askew.

"Innocent…" Arthur thought. He looked over Alfred's body. The only thing Alfred was wearing was a pair of blue jeans. Bandages covered his abdomen, but that's not what made Arthur stare. There were scars all over his body. He let his hand glide over a few on his chest than stopped. One scar stood out from all the others. It stretched from his right side down to the left side of his hip.

"Now who could have given you this?" Arthur whispered. It was a burn.

Alfred scrunched his face in pain. "Ugh…"

"Did the tranquilizer wear off already?"

Alfred cracked his eyes open. "I feel hot..." he croaked

Arthur placed his hand on his forehead. "You're burning! You have a fever you git!"

The American gave a weak laugh but then fell asleep again. Beads of sweat started to form and his breathing became more labored as Arthur watched.

Arthur dashed into the hall, "This man's got a fever!"

The other doctors looked at him quizzically.

"That's right," Arthur stated, "I'm a doctor… I got this!" He turned and walked back into the room. "Okay. Okay… well… I'll start him on fluids."

Alfred was trying to sit up while coughing.

"What are you doing moron?"

"Laughing!" Alfred wheezed, "That was cute. Like you took me for keeps."

Arthur blushed "That's not true! I'm just making sure you don't go around getting every doctor black and blue!"

The American cringed.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like..."

"Doesn't matter..." Alfred whispered, laying back down and turning his head away from the blonde.

Arthur tugged at the turtleneck collar self consciously, "Alfred-"

"Forget it." The form bunched up on the bed.

Arthur wordlessly got an IV pack and hung it on the hook beside the bed. "…May I have your arm?"

Alfred shifted, the arm closest to Arthur landing on the bed limply. Arthur cleaned the spot and stuck the needle in. "I'm sorry if it hurts…" he hooked the IV up to the needle. "Alfred… please speak to me…? I said I was sorry…"

"I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at myself." Alfred turned his head to look at Arthur "Leroy was right not to let me near you any longer..."

"Wha-what do you me? Don't be-!"

"LOOK AT YOU! Look at what I did. First your wrist and now you have to hide your neck? I'm not someone you should be around. I even tried to force you too..." he paused "I hurt people, okay? Even Leroy has to be careful."

"Everyone has their issues…" Arthur trailed off. He got Alfred a blanket and set it over him. "Here."

"Thanks."

"…When you're not trying to kill me, I… I enjoy being around you, you know."

Alfred stiffened underneath the blanket. "Don't say stuff like that. Now you're just being mean. We both know you hate me."

"I do not…!" The doctor stated indignantly. "I most certainly do not, you git! If I did, why would I be taking care of you?"

"It's your job."

Arthur stalked around the room. "I could have passed you onto another doctor… I could have given you a bad IV, I could have injected you with a poison. But no. I'm taking care of you. So… so be grateful! Be grateful and get better!"

"I-I am...I w-will." Alfred shuddered.

"Good!"

"Hey Artie do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Arthur asked lifting an eyebrow. He had long given up on correcting him on the subject of his name.

"Come here..." Alfred stretched out the arm that didn't have the IV.

Arthur blushed lightly, "O-ok…" he shuffled next to him.

Alfred smiled, pulled him down next to him on the cot and hugged him. "T-thanks."

Arthur felt a wet drop hit his cheek. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"N-no…"

"Alfred, I think I know what tears feel like…" The smaller man pulled back and wiped salt water from the other's face.

"I-I'm not crying…!" Alfred buried his face into the doctor's lab coat, letting out a soft sob.

"Shh…." Arthur wrapped his arms around the trembling figure, stroking his hair calmingly.

Alfred relaxed and pulled back. He just stared at the others green eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Alfred teased, "Like what? I'm being accused!"

"Then don't look at me like we're...we're gonna-"

"Do something~?"

"N-no! I mea-mmm!" Arthur's reply was smothered by the American's lips. "Mf!" He grabbed at the American's shirt only to find that there was none. Only skin. Hard, scarred… skin…

Alfred pulled the other in closer, "Mmm~"

Arthur's eyes widened as the American's hands snaked under his coat around his waist. "Mm~" Blue eyes glinted, "Artie, you should lie down~ you're the one looking a little under the weather~"

Arthur stuttered.

"Definitely sick~" Alfred pulled him down by his turtleneck collar so his head hit the pillow. "J-Jones, I-"

"Shhh~" Alfred ripped the IV off his arm and clambered off the bed, closing the door and locking it. "M~ now we're alone~"

"Jones… I don't-"

"What have I said about calling me Jones~?" Alfred walked over, eyelids lowered as he peered over the rims of his glasses. "We know each other~ you're Artie, and I'm Alfred~"

Arthur tried to get off the bed but found himself trapped under the American.

"L-Leroy said not to-"

"Fuck Leroy~" Alfred said. "No, scratch that, I'll fuck you instead~"

A small gasp emerged from the Briton's lips as Alfred settled himself onto his lower regions. "I want to see your skin~" Alfred began working on the buttons of Arthur's lab coat.

"Y-you git, s-stop that…!"

The garment was cast to the floor.

"As much as that sweater matches your eyes, it has to go too."

Arthur struggled, pulling down the hem of the shirt even as the cloth went over his head.

"No struggling Artie~ you're going to make his more difficult~"

Arthur gasped, "A-Alfred, you s-stop this, this instant!"

"Mf~ Artie, you know when you blush like that it just makes you look sexier~" Alfred eyes the skin laid before him. "You're so… clean…."

"I t-take showers!"

Alfred chuckled, taking his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"L-let me go!"

"I don't think I'm ever gonna do that~" Alfred kissed his neck, "M, it tastes just like before…"

Arthur shuddered, "J-Jones…"

The other paid no heed, licking and nipping up his neck, then back down, sucking at the edge of the man's collarbone. "Mmm~" His hips began to methodically move against Arthur's pelvis, creating friction that the Briton couldn't deny.

"A-Alfred…." he said, voice cracking.

"Keep saying my name~" Alfred whispered, lips tracing over his ear. "Keep saying my name, Artie~" His ground harder, feeling himself harden in contact with the other's khakis. He let go of the other's wrists in favor of holding his waist as he continued to violate him.

Arthur held firmly onto the American's shoulders. "A-are we… A-aah… a-are we really…?"

"Yes…" Alfred kissed him gently, "Please Artie, don't deny me, I'll make you feel so good…"

Arthur blushed all the way down to his toes. "A-Alfred… I…"

"Please…" Blue eyes gazed into green.

"…Fine…"

Alfred made quick work of the Briton's pants and his own, leaving the two in their underwear.

"Boxer briefs…?" Alfred chuckled.

"Don't… don't make fun of my underwear choice!"

"It doesn't matter now~" Alfred ripped the fabric off his skin. Arthur quickly folded up his legs, hiding his manhood from sight.

"Let's not play this game~" Alfred eyed the unprotected asshole that was revealed when the Briton hid himself. "I'll win~"

"Y-you will no- NNN!"

Alfred's index finger was halfway into Arthur's ass.

"S-stop that! Stop!"

"But Artie, I have to prepare you~"

"You're not lubed you git, you're going to split me in fucking half!"

Alfred let out a soft whine. "But Arrtieeeeeeeeee….!"

"You will LUBE! I don't fucking care what you think, you will LUBE!"

Alfred pulled back, removing the finger. "But Artie, I don't have anything…"

"Use your spit!"

Alfred blinked. "Uh, yeah man! Of course!"

"You're horrible at creating a mood…" The Englishman huffed. "No wonder Americans love the British…"

Alfred pouted, then sat back, legs spread, jeans unbuttoned. "You're no fun Artie. I really wanted to do this…"

"Yes, sure, YOU wanted to…" Arthur growled.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Did you not…?"

"I said you sucked at creating a mood, and I meant it, you git!" Arthur backed up, covering himself with his hands. "I am NOT turned on, I do NOT want to have sex with you, I d-"

"Artie…"

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. "Alfred…"

Arthur heard rustling. Two hands rested lightly on his cheeks, featherlight. "Artie…" Soft sweet kisses were laid upon his forehead and nose. "Artie… my Artie…"

The doctor said nothing, keeping his eyes closed.

Alfred trailed his hands gently over his skin. "Your… your skin… so clean… and smooth…" He kissed his collarbones gently. "I wish I was like you… my skin is so… so…"

"Marred," Arthur whispered, "But it's part of what makes it yours."

"Do you like it…?"

Arthur put his hands on the broad chest in front of him, "Maybe… who burned you…?"

"Can we not think about that…?" Alfred kissed his cheek, "All I want to think about is you right now…"

"Okay…" Arthur said, drinking the light of those blue eyes in. "You're so… calm…"

"I am…"

Arthur kissed his fingertips, then, blushing, took them into his mouth.

"A-Artie…"

Arthur closed his eyes, sucking the American's fingers gently, his tongue sliding over them. "Mm…"

Alfred felt his member press against the restricting jeans. He pulled down the zipper with the hand not occupied by Arthur's mouth and took himself out of his jeans and underwear.

"Have you no shame…?" the doctor murmured, taking the fingers from his mouth.

The American smiled, "Not really."

Arthur looked down to the American's crotch, blushing slightly. "A-Alfred… that's… I'm going to need to…"

Alfred's breath hitched. He thought, "Please, don't say you want to taste me, I don't want you thinking I cum easy…! I still haven't forgotten that night on the couch…"

Arthur leant down and blushed harder as his tongue glided over the member. "Mm… Alfred," he whispered, sucking the tip and coating the length with saliva. "I can taste y-"

"A-ARTIE!" Alfred came too quickly, cumming onto himself and Arthur. He looked at the smaller man with a bit of shame. "I…I…"

Arthur merely smiled at him, and licked the cum off his body. Alfred moaned softly in appreciation, cleaning the small bits of his essence off of his partner, his saliva-coated fingers making little streak marks on the Briton's cheeks.

"I'm ready…" Arthur whispered sweetly. He was pressed back into the hospital bed by Alfred's hands.

He was trying to be careful… Arthur looked so breakable beneath him. Like a little porcelain doll with his smooth white skin… Alfred tried to ignore the ugly black-and-blue bruises circling his beloved's neck. "Okay…" he placed a finger gently to his entrance, and eased it in.

"N…" Arthur's breath hitched, "I-it's okay," he said, looking into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred nodded, "Tell me… tell me when you're ready."

"Y-yes…" The Englishman shifted slightly, "Okay… continue…"

The second and third fingers were added with care. Arthur squirmed lightly with each one, but tried not to seem too uncomfortable. Alfred checked with him each time, to make sure it was alright to proceed.

"Y-you're being careful…" Arthur noted, clutching at the sheets with his hands.

Alfred whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."


	16. 16

16

Arthur lightly chuckled, "It's alright… you won't hurt me."

Alfred kissed him gently, "M… just… mm… you look…mm~ you look so delicate, Artie…"

"I'm tougher than I look," the Englishman said.

Alfred positioned himself and drew out the fingers.

"Mn… c'mon Alfred…" Arthur gave a groan as Alfred went inside him. "Nm… fuck… git… too much…"

A smug grin graced the American's features. He lifted the Englishman's legs onto his shoulders, embedding himself deeper into him.

"N-n… c-careful…"

Alfred moved in and out of him slowly, "Artie~ mm~"

The Englishman gasped, "A-ahnnn…. Nnn… A-Alfred…" The blue eyes looked to see green orbs half-lidded, slightly panting. "Alfred… I-I want more…"

He eagerly replied.

The moans and cries got louder and louder, the two bodies not deciding on whether they were moving in synchronization or in absolute contradiction with one another.

"A-Alfred! A-AHHHH!" Arthur gripped the other's shoulders, making small indents into his flesh with his fingernails. "H-HARDER!"

Alfred almost chuckled at the challenge through his moan, bucking his hips. Arthur's back arched as he almost screamed with pleasure. "JONES!" A-Ahhh, God Alfred!"

"Aaarrrrthuurrr~!"

"ALFRED!"

Green eyes locked with blue, the two of them moving harder, faster.

"AAHHHHH~!" Arthur moaned, shuddering when Alfred hit his prostate. "T-THERE! MORE! AAHH!"

Alfred panted, "Y-yes!" He rammed into his partner, their cries fogging the room.

"A-Alfred…! I-I'm…!"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller body, "Aarthur! Artie, AHH!"

Arthur came to his climax first, Alfred soon following.

Arthur panted, his breaths heavy and staggered. "G-god…"

Alfred removed himself from his lover and set his legs down onto the cot. "Arthur… oh Arthur…" he shuddered with pleasure, vision still a bit hazy. "Mf, God…. Oh Artie…"

Arthur's spine returned to its usual shape as he melted into the covers beneath him, eyes half-closed, breaths coming out in little huffs. "Y-you.." he stuttered, "Don't feel… sick."

The blue-eyed man chuckled at that. "Artie…"

Arthur curled onto his side with a small wince. "Ngh…"

Alfred lay behind him, holding the smaller body to his, "M… Artie…" he nuzzled his nose into the blonde hair, feeling the other's skin.

"D-don't even THINK about round two…"

Alfred pressed a gentle kiss to the name of the Englishman's neck. "I'll only dream of it. Will you be okay…? To stand..?"

"I'll be fine…" Arthur grunted. "You're close."

"You smell like lavender…" Alfred continued stroking along the other's collarbones and resting his body into the curve of Arthur's spine. The two fell asleep softly on the hospital bed.

-o-

"Beep Beep Beep Beep!"

Alfred groaned "What is that?" He snuggled up against Arthur's naked form.

"Wait what?" Arthur blinked "OH! That's my beeper!" He jumped out of bed and searched for his white coat. "SHIT! Shitshitshitshit! The faculty are going to wonder where I'VE BEEN!"

Alfred whined when his heat source left. "Can't you just have said there was an emergency and you had to leave?"

"You were the emergency, idiot!"

Alfred laughed, "Then ignore the beeper, I'm a bigger emergency than whatever that is~"

Arthur cast him a withering look as he pulled on his trousers.

"Aw… man, c'monnnn…"

"I'll see you later Jones."

"Oh not again with the J-!" The door closed before he could finish his statement. Alfred pouted. "Great...now I'm stuck here...alone."He was calm at first just pouting in bed than an uneasiness crawled into his mind. He thought, "Why? Why do I have to stay here?"

"I-its ok. Yeah. Just go to sleep. Yea that might work."Alfred shut his eyes and try to slow his breathing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Uhm… come in…?"

Leroy poked his head in.

"How you feeling?" Leroy asked walking over to Alfred's cot.  
>Alfred closed his eyes again "You should go somewhere else. I'm still pissed at you, b-but I'm sorry."<p>

Leroy stepped in, "You've... you've never really said you're sorry before..."

"I haven't...?"

"Well... sometimes you say it but it's... it's just a jumble of words. You don't really... think about it too much..."

Alfred fell silent at that.

Leroy sat on the edge of the bed. "You're... oh what the... Al... why are you naked...?"

"Oh...well ya see I thought I should seduce some nurses by showing off my pecs-"

"Alfred I'm serious!"

Alfred sighed "Well ya see what happened was...I had sex with Arthur."

"Oh..."Leroy went silent.

Alfred touched Leroy's shoulder, "Leroy…"

Leroy cast his gaze to the ground.

He blonde sat up and reclaimed his glasses from the nightstand, then put his arms around Leroy. "I really am sorry about what happened the other night…" he whispered.

"It's fine...I'm...fine..." Leroy said pulling away.  
>Alfred watched with concern as he turned to leave. "I'll be right back."<p>

"Ok..." Alfred whispered

Leroy stepped out of the room. He didn't know how he should feel, he felt empty. As he walked down the white halls randomly he heard someone speaking. A certain someone with a thick accent.

Arthur was talking to a nurse. Leroy glared at him."Uhm… give me a moment Vanessa." Arthur said, and turned to Leroy. The young assistant went to go fill out a patient chart.

"You SLEPT with him," the brunette growled.

Arthur stuttered.

"YOU." Leroy raised his hand as if to slap the man, then lowered it, gritting his teeth.

"It was his choice Leroy!" Arthur said. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it but I guess you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Leroy snapped.

"Speaking of nothing. What happened to Alfred? You know don't you?"

"Of course I know what happened," Leroy said, eyes boring into Arthur. "I know. You don't. I love him. You may. This isn't how I want it to end. So maybe I'll change the ending."

Arthur took a step back. "Or facts are, he chose me over you. I make him happy. You don't. He made love with me because he loves me and maybe with you because he just felt like it."

Leroy looked at him, "Me and Alfred never made love. We never fucked, we never did anything like that. Congrats, you English twat, you British whore!"

Alfred looked at the scene from his door, dressed. "Leroy…? Arthur…?"

They looked over to the American using the doorframe as support. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Leroy replied.

"Yes, just a small chat." Arthur tried to say calmly. "Go back and lay down, love."

Alfred's eyes narrowed "No."

Leroy rushed over.

Alfred shook, "This place makes me uncomfortable Leroy, and I heard some things I didn't like. Get away."

Arthur reached his hand out to Alfred. "Al-"

"You too."

Leroy recognized the expression, "Alfred, no."

"I'm getting out of here." Alfred started to storm off before Leroy picked him up by his waist.

"What...?" Arthur gasped.

Leroy hurled Alfred back onto the bed in his room, Arthur following.

"Calm down."

"How can you do something like that and then sound so calm...?" Arthur asked as Leroy pinned the blonde to the bed.

"Years of practice."

Alfred struggled against Leroy as hard as he could.

"Alfred, you're not going to be able to fight me off this time. You've lost a lot of blood and you're badly injured."

"I don't care!" Alfred said, wincing in pain from the other holding him down harshly against his wounds.

"I'm not letting you loose!" Leroy snapped back.

"I don't need to be fixed…!" Alfred's eyes were welling with tears.

Arthur shushed him gently.

"You're not here to get fixed, Alfred…" Leroy soothed, "You got hurt, so they're going to make sure you're okay."

"I need to start another IV," Arthur murmured.

Alfred eventually stopped struggling and the IV was put in. Arthur and Leroy looked at each other for a long moment.

They saw that Alfred had fallen asleep.

"Obviously what we're doing is just making things worse for him." Arthur said.

Leroy nodded, "But understand this. I'll leave you two alone for now but know that you're never going to understand or know how to deal with the real him. So no matter what he'll come back to me."

"But I make him happy," Arthur countered. "You can't do that."

"I've made him happy for twenty-five years, I think I can continue!"

They both sighed.

Leroy spoke first. "I don't know if either of us can win."

"We can't make him choose one of us. Clearly he both needs us." Arthur said

"OR he needs me so I can hold him back form choking you to death and vent his frustrations."

"You're really just not helping the situation. We're going in circles!"

"I suppose there's another way."

"Hm?" Arthur looked up.

"What… what if we can agree on sharing him."

"What? Are you stupid? He's not some kind of prize for the splitting!" Arthur jabbed a finger against Leroy's chest "Alfred is my boyfriend! I wouldn't sell him out like some whore!"

Leroy grabbed his wrist and squeezed as hard as he could. "You're really getting on my nerves."

Arthur cried out.

Leroy let go, "Just wait. He'll crack, and need me, and you won't be able to do ANYTHING."

Arthur blinked at the sight of Leroy leaving the room.

"Arthur...?"

He looked over to Alfred, he was half conscious and had a concern look on his face.

"I heard...you... are you ok? Where's Leroy?"

"Leroy..." Arthur rubbed his wrist. "Leroy left.

Alfred sat straight up. "Wifey? Why?"

"He... uhm..."

Alfred looked at him and tried to sit up.

"No Alfred stop that. You're going to open up your bite wound. I'm amazed it hasn't already!"

Alfred ignored Arthur's fussing and raised a hand to rub the other's cheek, catching a tear with one of his fingers. "Tell me...Did he do this?"

Arthur saw Alfred's face darken .

"He…"

"Your wrist," Alfred said. "He hurt it. You're holding it like it's hurt. He hurt you."

"Shh," Arthur soothed. "It's… it's okay. He's gone for now. It's okay."

"No...He should know better...He should KNOW never to do something like that to anyone!"

Arthur hugged Alfred, he could tell his anger could boil over any second. "I'm fine. Really."

Alfred shook with anger. "Are you fine? Are you?"

"Yes, Alfred. My wrist just hurts a bit, he was upset."

"What was he upset about?"

"Well… we were… uh…"

"I'm happy for once and he's doing this? Controlling bastard!" Alfred growled.

"Maybe he just didn't realize how important you are to him."

"Arthur, up until now I've been alone because..."he went silent for a moment. "Because I..."

"You haven't been alone," Arthur said.

"What…?"

"Leroy said he's been with you for a long time."

Alfred laughed "Been with me? Sure I guess you can call it that. What he hasn't told you is I was the one making sure he wasn't alone. He just helps me in return."

"B-but from what I see he's protecting you."

"NO. I'm protecting him. He has problems of his own. It's just not as obvious as my own."

"So… you two…"

"We keep each other sane." Alfred said, sitting up and poking at his IV.

"Hey, don't touch that."

"But I wanna poke itttttt…"

Arthur stated, "Don't change the subject. So Leroy has problems as well? You keep each other sane?"

"Yep."

"What happened to him?" Arthur asked sitting with Alfred on the cot.

"It's a secret, so don't ever talk about this, alright? When we were kids he used to have a uncle. At first I thought he was a great guy, good with kids, but then he moved in with Lee's parents. I thought that was great. He took us out to parks and stuff but then I realized Leroy was slowly getting more and more depressed. He didn't even want to be touched by me. So I snuck over to his house one night to sleepover and found out his so called uncle had been molesting and raping him."

Arthur's eyes widen "That man. Leroy...the one who's got the humor and charm. He was..."

"Yep. So I took care of him after that. We couldn't afford for someone to help him."

"What about his parents? Surely-"

Alfred's eyes narrowed, "Our parents never thought it was their first priority to care for us. We had to survive on our own."

"That's horrendous...!"

"So I keep Leroy from killing himself... and he tries to keep me from killing others." Alfred hugged a pillow to his chest. "We're... we're both fragile. But he's very good, I think he's better than me."

Arthur became confused at the thought of Alfred committing homicide, but left he question for later. There was time."How so?"

Alfred mumbled, "He's so busy keeping me sane that he has no time to worry about himself."

"So...that burn scar...it's different from the others." Arthur began "Did your parents do that?"

Alfred was silent and staring blankly at the floor.

"Alfred?"

"My father," Alfred said, "Was never fond of me. I was a bastard child, my mother cheated on him. He deserved it though. Whatever. It was sport to piss him off. Put orange juice in his cereal, frogs in his shaving kit. He was the bastard, not me. And he beat me. I was never the best in school. So he beat me. And one day I beat back. I was twelve. I was stupid."

Arthur held his hand.

"He threw me into the shed, beat me senseless. and doused me with kerosene. I didn't know what was happening, I just remember asking myself why did the water smell so bad, and what could he do by covering me with water. Then I heard the sound of a match on a matchbox."

Arthur looked at Alfred's chest. Even though it was covered by his shirt he remembered how it looked.

"That's...sure you told someone! The cops maybe?" he said.

"Haha, really? Artie you know how a kid always listens to their parents when they say bad kids get taken away by a monster under their beds? Well it was sorta like that. Except I stayed for Leroy, because I knew if I told, I'd be taken away to God-knows-where… and he'd be all alone."

"I can't believe you didn't tell..."

"I did it for Leroy. I did it for me. When I moved out, I took him with me. We lived together. Eventually he got his own home. And we just kinda moved from his house to mine over and over because we couldn't stand to be without each other."

Arthur felt a small pang of jealousy.


	17. 17

17

"Well what would happen if you were to see him less now...?" Arthur asked.

" I don't know..."

"How about not seeing him as much, because you're with me?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, a serious expression on his face. His eyes soften. "I don't know...he's protected you..."

"He did… you're right… but he doesn't like me. Because I take you away from him."

"He'll deal…" Alfred stated. "Leroy's strong, and… we can work something out."

"Yeah…" Arthur replied.

Alfred looked to the door, "As levelheaded as Leroy is… my wifey is very unstable. He does… he does rash things when I'm not around."

"Like?"

Alfred sighed. "You're asking a lot of me, Artie. He cuts himself. I even found him with a knife stuck in his stomach once… just sitting there like he didn't do it. One time he even tried locking me out and I had to break in before he actually killed himself."

Arthur didn't respond. This was a lot of information to comprehend. Everything that had ever happened to these two was nothing compared to his own experiences. His life was peaceful compared to Alfred and Leroy's. "I'm sorry."

Alfred leaned over to kiss the blonde. "Don't be."

-o-

Leroy stumbled into the house. "I've been replaced." He said, monotone voice echoing off the walls of Alfred's home. "I've been replaced with a British whore."

He went over to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. "I've been there no matter what and he just drops me!" he growled taking a gulp.

He leaned up against the kitchen counter and looked around.

"_If he doesn't need you anymore there's no point in being alive, right?"_

Tears started to form "That's not true!"

"_Oh yeah? What do you do when he's not around? You wait and wait like the loyal dog you are._ _Never doing anything for yourself. In hopes he'll see you as more than a companion, that he'll see you as his lover. Well that's not happening, now is it?"_

Leroy looked over to a drawer on the other side of the room. It was the knife drawer. "That's right. If you have no purpose you have no need to live. " He walked over and opened the drawer, picking up one of the steak knives. "He doesn't even love me...anymore."

"_He never loved you."_

-o-

"Mmm~" Arthur tangled his hands in Alfred's hair, kissing deeply. "Mm~ m, Alfred… Alfred…" he pulled back.

"What?"

"You're going to get me sick, you git…!"

Alfred chuckled. "Aww… I'm feeling a lot better…"

Arthur sighed, "I still need to disinfect your leg."

Alfred whined. "Artie, c'monnnn…"

"Alfred, do not argue with me." Arthur readjusted the other's glasses and got his leg, running a wipe over the wound.

He hissed in response.

"Hey, hey. It's fine. No fussing."

Alfred suddenly stiffened up, looking to the window. "Arthur. Arthur. Stop. Stop now. NOW."

The doctor pulled back.

Blue eyes looked at him, pupils wide. "Leroy."

"What about him?" Arthur asked, taking the latex gloves off and throwing them away.

"He's alone. He shouldn't be alone after what's gone on." He shifted to jump out of bed.

"Slow down! You still have a shitload of drugs in your system."

"We need to go back to my house NOW!"

Arthur looked at Alfred's stressed expression. He sighed, he had to be the bigger man here and help Leroy. "Ok, let's go. But after this you have to behave!"

"Oh Artie, don't I always?"

Arthur unhooked the IV. "Alright let's go." He took off his lab coat and stethoscope.

-o-

Leroy stood, smiling, leaning over the kitchen counter. "I always liked the color red… I wish this didn't hurt so much…"

He man looked down to his wrists, rivers of blood flowing from his flesh. His legs began to tremble and his muscles lost strength. "I better sit down…" he said softly, and did so, his back sliding down the ledge.

"M…" He sighed gently, his head hitting the wood behind him. "I'm feeling colder… that feels good… so cold… so nice…"

He closed his eyes. "Everything is so nice… finally I am alone… I don't care about Alfred."

Small tears ran down his face. "I never cared about Alfred."

"_You love him more than life itself, you worthless, cowardly snake."_

He laughed mirthlessly. "I do~ I do~"

The door opened with a slam.

"LEROY!"

"Oh is that Alfred?..." Leroy mentally shrugged.

Alfred ran forward into the house while Arthur examined the room. He saw a blood stain on the wall that looked like someone had slid down it. He glanced to his left saw a gym bag that was completely covered with dry blood. "What is bloody hell is that…?" he wondered, stepping forward.

"Arthur! Arthur help me!" Alfred cried from the kitchen.

Arthur's head snapped up and rushed over to where Leroy was. His eyes widened. Alfred clung onto Leroy's dying body, trembling and saying incoherent sentences.

Alfred looked up to Arthur,"Save him! Save him!"

Arthur stuttered, "D-do you have an aid kit?"

"No!"

The doctor glanced around, "Get the dishrags, anything to stop the bleeding, give him to me."

"NO!" Alfred screamed. "I'M NOT LETTING HIM GO!"

Leroy looked up at Alfred with a dreamy smile. "Hi…"

"Leroy you bastard don't you dare close your eyes don't you dare oh please why did you do this why why why why? Please please, please don't leave me…!"

Arthur grabbed the brunettes wrists and wrapped dishrags over them harshly, "We need to get him to the hospital NOW."

"If I take him there, you and those people better help him! Or I will come after EACH and EVERY one of you and make you all SUFFER!" Alfred threatened.

Arthur felt fear but there was no time for that. "Get him into the car and put pressure on his wrists. I'll drive."

Alfred picked Leroy up and rushed to the car.

"Get in the back!" The Briton said, hopping into the driver's seat while Alfred tried to get in the back with his friend wrapped in his arms.

Arthur sped away as soon as they were situated. He looked up at the rear view mirror and saw Alfred's face inches away from Leroy's. Leroy's eyes were half shut but he was smiling while Alfred spoke softly to him.

"You're going to be okay. I promise because if they don't save you I'll do the same thing I did to your uncle to make sure you're happy. Remember that Lee? When I saved you? I'll do it again and we'll be together again." Alfred whispered.

"I'm leaving…" Leroy whispered.

"No… no you're not…!" Alfred started sobbing over him. "I'll keep you safe, I promise, I'll never leave you alone…!"

"We're here!" Arthur yelled.

Leroy was harshly ushered from the car, the trio bursting into the hospital.

"We need a gurney!" Arthur yelled.

A couple doctors rushed over, Alfred setting his friend onto the gurney. Arthur helped the other doctor do the IV.

"What's his blood type?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"A-negative," Alfred said. "Take care of him, take care of him…" he clutched the side of the gurney with bone-white knuckles.

Leroy's eyes drifted lazily over to Alfred's. "M…"

"You're gonna be okay!" Alfred yelled at him, as if he was going deaf. "You're gonna be okay! You hear me?"

Leroy's chest heaved in a sick imitation of laughter.

"Come to my office Alfred. Let these people help him." Arthur said putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder and pushing his away.

"Shouldn't you be the one helping him?" Alfred asked.

"I asked a surgeon with far more experience than I to care for Leroy. I trust him, and not only that, I'm going to make sure you're not alone."

Alfred watched Leroy get ushered away as Arthur pushed him along to his office. When they got there Arthur made sure to lock the door behind them and help Alfred sit down.  
>"How are your wounds? Are you in pain?" The Briton asked.<p>

No answer.

"Alfred, you're just as important as Leroy."

No answer.

Arthur saw that Alfred's hands started to tremble. "Please... say something..."

"Leroy…. Leroy… this is all my fault, I left him alone; we're always together I never let him be by himself. It's dangerous, it's okay sometimes but I take him everywhere! I love him I love him and he can't ever leave me he's my brother he's the closest thing to it!" He let out a sob, "He can't DO this to me!"

"Calm down…" Arthur said, laying his hand on Alfred's.

"I won't calm down!" Alfred's trembling increased. "Leroy might die and it's all my fault!"

"Leroy attempted suicide, Alfred…"

The blonde collapsed onto the table in a fit of sobs, "It's never gotten this bad, I always caught it before it happened, I want my Leroy I want to know he's safe, did you hear him laugh? That wasn't him that wasn't HIS LAUGH it didn't… it didn't sound like him. It was some broken doll that couldn't have been him…"

Arthur sat, stiff in his chair, unsure of what to do. Then he got up, circled the table, and sat by Alfred's side. "Shh…" He picked up Alfred's upper body and hugged it gently, "He'll be okay…"

"P-promise?"

"We're going to use all the power we have to help him."  
>Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes, his own sky blue and dilated "That's not good enough," he growled.<p>

"Alfred please..."

"All of you. Playing and acting as if you're all gods."

Arthur looked up at him, scared. Leroy wasn't here to help this time.

"Tell me~ Just like that first day we met. Have you ever killed somebody?"

"No, of course not!" Arthur said stepping away

"Have you been the reason someone's died?"

"I've made mistakes, but-"

"If ANYONE in there makes a mistake," Alfred said, deathly calm, "I will make mistakes of my own. It will result in something that cannot be reversed; the walls of this hospital with drip red."

Arthur stuttered.

The other took off his glasses and polished them on his shirt. "The walls will drip red."

His eyes had bags that no one had noticed because of the shape of the glasses. Arthur was afraid, but he still cared for Alfred.

"Alfred...You seem exhausted...you should get some rest while you wait."

"I'm fine." Alfred said placing the glasses back on his face

"There's a small bed right there in the corner at least lay do-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Alfred shouted standing up to his full height. "I don't need your help! AUGH!"

The American feel onto his knees clenching his torso.

"You reopened you wounds you bleedin' idiot!"

"I… I don't care…!" Alfred panted, clutching his side.

Arthur gripped the American's shirt, "Listen, Jones. I am the doctor and I say you bloody well need to LIE THE FUCK DOWN AND REST."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Heh~ heheheh oh Artie~ you think you're so strong~ strong little doctor here to save the day~"

Arthur's hand was gripped, a crushing strength encompassing it.

"A-Alfred…" he hissed pain, "C-calm down, pl-please…!"

The other looked to the hand gripped in his. "M~ you're skin's so white Artie how do you keep it so white~? Mine sometimes looks blood red, Leroy makes me stay in the shower for hours, just washing, just trying to get off the red~"

"You're hurting me…!"

Alfred laughed, "The world is pain~"

Arthur clenched his teeth. He had gotten too deeply involved, he hadn't gotten Alfred to the right person; he had failed as a doctor. He wasn't about to fair as a friend and lover.

Arthur took the hand not held captive and brushed it softly against Alfred's cheek. "Alfred… come back to me…"

"Come back to me~" Alfred mocked, then paused. He looked Arthur in the eyes and whispered softly and gravely, "You really think that'll work. You do. That's just SAD Arthur. Plenty have tried. All failed, except for my dearest friend. My friend is dying. He might be dead right now."

Arthur was speechless. He tried tugging his captured hand away from Alfred but the other held it far too tightly.

Alfred giggled, "If he dies, I can kill as MANY people as I want~"

Arthur blinked, "What…? Alfred? What are you… talking about…?" Flashes of the house went through his mind. The blood, the gym bag…

Alfred bent over and started to make a choking noise. "Hahahaha look Artie~ Red" He showed his other hand with blood running down the fingers, blood sliding down the side of his mouth.

Arthur watched in horror as he watch Alfred fall over and watch blood start to form a pool from his side.

The Brit brought up his hands to cover his eyes and screamed.

-o-

It's a strange sensation comes from waking up, but not meaning to. At least, that's what Leroy was thinking at the moment.

After all… he was dead.

He blinked, orbs looking at the ceiling. Heaven was supposed to be cloudy and light…

"This isn't heaven…" he mumbled softly. His wrists hurt. Heaven was supposed to be pain-free. Where were the gates? All he saw was white ceiling.

There was a light snore. He looked over and saw Alfred lying next to him.

"Alfred...What are you-?"

"He wouldn't calm down unless he knew you were ok."

Leroy looked up and saw Arthur at the foot of his gurney.

"Haha, told you. So what did he do while I was gone?"

Arthur frowned "A few things but that's not important. Something's going to happen and you might not like it."

"What's going to happen?"

"We are having a conversation on whether both of you should be put in an institution."

Leroy's eyebrows furrowed. "I understand me, but why Alfred?"

"..." Arthur didn't respond.

"Wait… I'm not dead am I."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Leroy sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. "I'm supposed to be dead. You fucked this up, Brit."

"Me?" Arthur balked, "You're the one who attempted suicide!"

"Shh…" Leroy said. "Alfred. You might wake him up."

"I don't really give a fuck up right now!" Arthur snapped. "You're both sick!"

"Finally cracked yourself I see..." Leroy smirked, sitting up.

"This isn't funny."

"You don't see me laughing, do you?"

Arthur sat back in his chair. "You two are driving me mad!"

Alfred sat up in his bed, "Wha-? What's going on?"

"Good. You're awake."

"Where is-" Alfred realized that Leroy was in the bed next to him, "L-…. Leroy…"

"Hey Al."

Alfred jumped out of his hospital bed, "You idiot, you goddamn idiot…! You damn fucking bastard!" He wasted no time in jumping onto Leroy's hospital bed and wrapping himself around him. Leroy closed his eyes.

"IDIOT!" Alfred smacked Leroy upside the head.

"Owowowowowowow!"

"That's what you get! You! YOU!" Alfred buried his face against the brunette's chest.

"Oh what a happy reunion," Arthur said sarcastically.

Alfred flinched. "Arthur..."

Leroy stroked his hair, "Shh…"

Alfred calmed, relaxing into the other and mumbling things.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Let's get down to business. Alfred, Leroy, considering both of your… conditions, I'd think it wise if you spent some time away from the outside world."

"What?" Alfred said.

"At least for Leroy," Arthur replied. "Think of it as… a vacation."

"You sound like i_them_./i"Alfred began. "Leroy is going nowhere! He's been with me for years and nothing's happened!"

"Until now. I love you, but I'm a doctor. Something will be done about you also. I just don't know what yet."

Leroy glared at the blonde "You're making a mistake."

"I am not. I should have done something sooner, but I was stupid and thought I could help on my own." Arthur snapped. "Leroy you're going to be transferred there by my orders."

"NO!" Alfred held tight to the other.

"A-Al…" Leroy struggled. "Can't… breathe…"

Alfred loosened his hold, "Sorry wifey."

Arthur felt a pang of jealousy. "Leroy, you're being taken for your own good."

"When can he come home?" Alfred asked, seemingly more upset than Leroy. "I don't want to be without him!"

"I don't know."

"You're not even trying to help us! You're making it worse!" Alfred argued.

"Well since you love him so much I'll gladly transfer you with him! You act as if that shit-head next to you hasn't tried to hurt me! If I didn't matter from the start, then why fucking bother?" Arthur gasped and covered his mouth. "Excuse me."

He left the room.

Leroy looked to Alfred.

"Lee…"

Leroy turned his face away. "He… he matters. I have wanted to hurt him. I have hurt him."

Alfred sat up, "Leroy… no one can come between us…"

"But-"

Alfred stroked Leroy's jaw and the other's eyes closed in bliss.


	18. 18

18

"Everything's going to be okay..." Alfred whispered.

"But what if you need me?" Leroy said, holding Alfred's hand and kissing it.

"That's not important right now. Let's just spend what little time we have right now together." Alfred said, hugging the other.

"You're oddly cool, calm and collected. I'm just having a high school girl moment," Leroy chuckled. "Where's a pair of sunglasses when we need 'em?"

"You don't need sunglasses, I like your eyes."

"M."

Alfred lay on his side, face to face with Leroy. The brunette pulled the sheet over them and they closed their eyes.

"I don't want to sleep through this," Leroy whispered. "When will you hold me again?"

Alfred held his hands, "Right now."

Leroy's eyes watered with tears, and he turned to meld his body with Alfred's, his back pressing to the other's chest. "Is everything really going to be okay?"

"Of course it will…" Alfred's arms wrapped lovingly around the other's chest. "I'm the hero, remember? I make it all right. I'll make sure that we get a happy ending."

Leroy looked back and kissed him tenderly. "Don't forget me, alright?"

Alfred laughed, "Okay now you're going over the top. Why would that ever happen? This isn't forever. Just a little while."

Leroy smiled "Yeah, I hope so."

"Remember when we were kids? I'd protect you no matter what!"

"Yeah you broke a kid's nose in the 6th grade just because he pushed me on the ground."

Alfred pouted "Hey! You were crying. You'd get mad at me for no reason after."

"Dude, I used to be the taller one back then, it was lame to have a smaller guy beating kids up for me. It was embarrassing!"

Alfred rubbed his cheek affectionately against Leroy's "But you were such a skinny defenseless thing! I couldn't help it. I believe that's how we met too."

"Yep, we met when you saw me getting beat up by a bunch of kids on the way home. You broke that kid's nose too. Hahahahaha."

They giggled and laughed at old memories, sharing chaste kisses until someone came in and uncovered them from the blankets protecting them from reality.  
>Arthur had an emotionless expression with a few nurses behind him. "It's time to go, Leroy."<p>

"Already…?" Leroy asked. Alfred's hold on him tightened.

"Yes."

"It'll be okay…" Leroy pecked Alfred gently and stood.

Alfred sat up, looking at his friend with a bit of panic.

"Shh…"

The nurses escorted Leroy out.

"Come along Alfred I'll give you a ride home." Arthur said stretching his hand out.  
>Alfred dismissed the hand and got up on his own. "Yeah, whatever." <p>

-o-

"I'm probably gonna end up homeless without Lee." Alfred thought, getting out of Arthur's car. He could see one of the lights were still on from earlier.

"Why don't I come in and make sure you're comfortable?" Arthur said, getting out of the car also.

"No... I don't think you deserve that luxury." Alfred said bluntly.

"Alfred, I'm not the bad guy here!"

Alfred scoffed, "Oh? Then give me Leroy back!"

The shorter man flinched back a bit. "Leroy went on his own free will… he knows it was what was best for him."

Alfred slammed the door in his face and screamed at the interior of his home in pure undiluted frustration. He slammed every door, trying to take out all his murderous frustrations on the small house.

After successfully unhinging three doors in the house and punching a hole in the living room wall, he went to his bedroom and curled up into a ball. He felt so alone without someone next to him to snuggle with.

"I want my wifey..." he whispered.

Alfred grabbed Leroy's pillow, hugged it close, and cried himself to sleep.

-o-

Arthur stood in the driveway for a while. Listening to Alfred's stomping around the house screaming and trying to break things.

"Damn it. I did the right thing!"

He sat back down in his car and stared at the house. It was quiet all of the sudden. Everything stopped. The sounds, the almost visible shaking of the house.

All the lights went out.

-o-

Alfred was greeted to the smell of Leroy. "M… mine…" his hands wandered over the other's light cotton shirt… "You're soft," he chuckled, and squeezed the other.

Leroy gave no response.

The blue-eyed man opened his eyes to only discover the other's pillow. "Lee…" The realization dawned on him that Leroy was not in his bed, in the house, not anywhere. He closed his eyes and clutched the pillow tighter, then quickly let go, placing it on Leroy's side of the bed. He wanted it to keep smelling like him until he returned.

When he returned.

Alfred got up, surveying the door that lay limply against the doorframe, hinges pulled from the wood. "I did that…" he said to himself. He made a resolution to fix it later, went to the bathroom, where the door was split in two, relieved himself, and walked to the kitchen.

Congealed, brown blood covered the linoleum.

"Leroy…"

Alfred knelt on the ground, hands on the floor. "This is my fault… I know it is, I know this is all my fault, my damn fault…"

He sighed, "Leroy would chastise me. He'd want me to keep going. I'll do it Lee, I'm going."

He grabbed all-purpose-cleaner and a rag from underneath the kitchen sink, scrubbing at the wooden cabinets and linoleum.

It took all day to get the blood stains from the kitchen and living room out. As time passed Alfred worked mechanically. Not thinking...not feeling the pain of blisters forming...just an empty shell of a human.

Alfred never bothered to eat, and just went back to hide in his bed when night fell.

"It's too quiet..." he said, his voice echoing slightly.

Alfred whimpered and covered himself with a blanket.

-o-

The fluorescent lights glimmered overhead. Leroy lay in bed, cotton sheets too thin. "The bed is too small," he kept thinking, "How is Alfred supposed to lie next to me?"

He turned onto his side.

-o-

There was a knock on the door.

"I know you're home."

No answer. Arthur pressed his ear to the door, listening for movement. There was none.

"Alfred I'm not leaving until you let me in!" Arthur shouted banging on the door loudly. No answer.

"Alright lad. Have it your way!"

Arthur walked around the house to see if there was any openings. Back door...locked. Basement window, locked. Extra key...never found. To his luck he found an open window he could crawl into through the kitchen.

It was less than graceful getting through than expected; he made a huge commotion, knocking everything over and leaving dirt prints on freshly cleaned plates.

"Alfred?" He'd expect the other would at least defend his home or get up to find out what all the ruckus was. But no. There was only silence.

Arthur drifted into the living room. The Xbox and PS3 were dormant, the TV remote carelessly tossed onto the couch. And no Alfred.

The doctor saw the splintered doors, but noted the cleanliness. It looked like the house was gleaming. Not one thing was out of place. There was certainly no evidence that Leroy had attempted suicide on the kitchen floor.

He blinked, then walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Jones? You in… here…"

Alfred was in there. Arthur walked to his side of the bed, leaning over him. His nose was pressed into a pillow, curled up like a small child. Small stains on the blue pillowcase suggested tears. Then again, the angry red streakmarks on Alfred's cheeks did also.

Arthur saw Alfred's eyes open. They looked sad and lonely.

"What do you want?" he asked, then nuzzled into his pillow. "Go away."

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm here to check up on you."

"Well here I am. Now go away."

The Briton walked up beside Alfred and examined his appearance. He moved aside a strand of hair from the others eyes. "Have you eaten? You look pale."

Alfred growled "Why do you insist on bothering me more? You see me don't you? I'm just fine! Or do you want to hurt me some more?"

Arthur was taken aback. He had no right to snap back, he did after all break up Alfred and Leroy's relationship. Toppling the delicate balance they had made to live normal lives. "Look why don't I cook you something and I promise not to bother you for a couple days."  
>"How about forever..." the American mumbled pulling his blanket over his head to hide.<br>Arthur sighed and got up to walk over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and browsed what there was.  
>"Well at least he has a good amount of food to even make a meal."<p>

The smell of slightly burnt food drifted into the bedroom. Alfred opened his eyes and sniffed. "Food?" Suddenly his stomach growled, forgetting its grief.

Arthur flipped the chicken over in the pan."A little char never hurt anyone…" he turned around to see the other blonde sitting at the table, eyes glazed over.

"Oh… Alfred. You're up."

"Smelled food." It sounded like the statement was meant to hurt him, but his voice was too weak to sound coarse.

Arthur put the chicken on the plate with some rice and green beans. "Here. Eat up, it will do you good, love."

Alfred shut his eyes at the word love. They opened slowly, and gazed over to Leroy's apron, hung on the cabinet hook. The word "wifey" was crudely sewn into the fabric, just well enough to make out the word.

An eighteen-year-old Alfred had spent hours laboring over it, his finger pricking the needle over and over. His fingers had been bloody, but he realized it was worth it as he had presented it to Leroy, 'For when you cook!' he had said, overjoyed. 'Now you won't ruin your clothes!'

Leroy had laughed, 'What, you're really trying to make me into a housewife?'

'Sure!' Alfred had exclaimed. 'After all, I don't wanna cook. And you cook. So you're my wifey.'

'Does that make you my husband?'

'Nah man~' Alfred had noogied the other, both laughing as Leroy squirmed, 'You're my wifey, and I'm your Al. Forever!'

"Alfred? Alfred are you okay?"

"You know what? You're asking a really stupid question." Alfred suddenly snapped. "What the fuck do you think?"

"I think you need to get over yourself and understand Leroy's getting help so you don't have to babysit him all the time!" Arthur hurled back.

The American slammed his fist on the table "That's what you think! How about you get over yourself and understand how I feel?"

"How can I? I don't even know anything personal about you except for the history between you and your father!"

"Exactly." Alfred stated, voice cold. "You don't get it."

Arthur blinked, then looked down at the meal. "Would you eat…?"

"It's burned." Alfred cut into it anyway, grimacing as he swallowed the meat.

"Oh it's not THAT bad!"

Alfred's eyes flicked up. "I'm going out tonight. I advise you not to try and spy on me. You'll regret it."

"Last I checked, you're not the boss of me" Arthur said "I'll do whatever I feel is necessary."  
>"Ok. You want to get technical?" Alfred chuckled darkly "You're not acting like a doctor, your acting like a stalker. I feel somewhat threatened. You shouldn't give excuses for me to hurt you."<p>

"Have you forgotten I'm your boyfriend?"

"Are you?" Alfred asked getting up "If you're not gone by the time I get up to get ready you'll get more than a warning."

"What?"

"Leave, Arthur." Alfred turned and walked to his bedroom.

Arthur looked to where the other had gone. "What the…?"

Alfred got dressed and made the bed. He glanced over to the closet, where Bessie rested. "Soon." He said.

Arthur was frozen, poised at the doorframe, listening to the rustle of clothes. "Did he just accuse me of being a stalker?"

"Did I stutter?" Alfred said not looking away from the closet "I believe I did. Didn't I just say you shouldn't be here?"

"You're making me INSANE!" Arthur strode into the room.

"Welcome to the party. Join in, it's lots of fun. I promise." Alfred said moving in front of the closet door, hand resting on the knob.

"Alfred seriously-"

The blonde let out a sickly laugh, "I'm dead serious, Artie. I'm going to count to three now. And if you aren't out of here by then, something might happen."

"Jones-"

"One."

"You're cr-"

"Two."

Arthur's flight instinct kicked in, and he rushed to the door.

"Three."

Alfred flew across the room, wrapping around Arthur tight.

"Ngh!"

"I told you to run…" Alfred whispered, his voice raw. "I told you to run."

Arthur kicked at the larger man. "L-let go! Jones! Alfred!"

"Consequences…" Alfred bit the man's ear harshy, making him hiss. "You didn't listen. You meddled. You broke into my home. Our home."

"Our?"

Arthur felt hot tears drip onto his skin, "Me and Leroy's."

-o-

"I've always liked flowers," Leroy knelt down to smell a daisy growing in the garden. The bandages on his wrists had been removed.

His sleep had been shallow and fitful. He had wrapping around the pillow, but it wasn't big enough, and it wasn't warm enough.

It wasn't Alfred.

It's chest didn't rise, it didn't smell like pine from his job, from the grease of the horrible food he loved, or even the faint scent of someone else's blood.

He tried to ignore the scrubs he wore, the small tag around his wrist that chafed the healing wound, the lack of Alfred.

He missed his job. He wanted to move in the halls of the restaurant and smell the soups and noodles, the rich sauces being turned over in their pans. He wanted someone to tell him what they wanted.

Leroy sat on a small stone bench, and looked over the yard at the mental institution.

-o-

Arthur struggled in the tight grip.

"You aren't getting away," Alfred whispered. "You chose to be around me, remember that. You invaded my home. Pay the price."

Arthur screamed, but his cries quickly muffled by the American's hand.

"I have to," Alfred said, his hands changing their stances, moving more sensually over the Brit's skin. "I have to."

Arthur shuddered and shivered under the touches. He tries to break free, but any sort of rejection was met with Alfred fisting his hands into the other's shirt and growling lowly.

"A-Alfred…" Arthur begged weakly, "Al… please…"

"Please what~?" Alfred's tone was sweet, too sweet, as his hand wormed it's way into Arthur's jeans.

"N-nn… please don't… n-not… not like… not like this…"


	19. 19

19

"There's nothing wrong with this~" Alfred held the Brit to his chest, one hand beginning to coax the other to life. "How is it so wrong~?"

Arthur shuddered and gasped, trying to will his arousal away.

"I bet this turns you on, doesn't it Artie~?"

"N-no!" Arthur said, hands grasping onto the arm that was violating him. "I-I want you gone!"

"You came to check on me," Alfred said. "Cooked me food, wanted to see how I was, aren't we such a good little doctor~?"

Saltwater ran down Arthur's face as he moaned against his will.

"M~" Alfred bit his earlobe, sucking on his neck. "You like this Artie~"

Arthur panted, trying to retain some sort of control.

The blue eyes glinted savagely as he bit down on the other's collarbone, the other giving a satisfying screech.

The hand ran up and down Arthur's hard length, fingers circling the tip, teasing pre-cum from the slit.

"Don't tell me you don't want it~" Alfred chuckled. "Don't you feel yourself~?"

Arthur was standing on his tiptoes, as if it would help him escape Alfred's hand. "A-Ah… Alf-fred…"

"I know you can feel what I do to you~"

Arthur closed eyes, moaning. "Alfred… A-Alfred…"

Alfred's touches grew faster, more demanding, and Arthur came inside his jeans.

"M…" Alfred chuckled, and shucked the cloth from Arthur's body.

"Alfred… Alf-fred…"

The taller blonde led the other out into the hall and pressed him into the wall with one hand, the other stripping his own lower half.

"Alfred…?" Arthur felt the cool wall, making him shiver. "N-n…"

Alfred harshly groped the other's ass, pressing himself against the smaller man.

Arthur gasped, his arms reaching behind him, trying to find something to grab onto, to stabilize him.

He was met with one of Alfred's hands, gripping tight. It was a lot of pressure, but not painful.

"You deserve this." Alfred panted, "You deserve this."

He forced himself into Arthur's entrance. The blonde cried out in pain.

Alfred moved roughly in and out of him, Arthur bucking, trying to press into the wall.

"Alfred! A-Alfred stop!"

"I told you!" Alfred thrust hard into the shaking frame, "I told you to run!"

Arthur arched and bit his lip.

"Listen to me!" Alfred said, holding the other's hips. "I told you to run!"

"I-I'm SORRY!" Arthur cried.

Alfred withdrew, not spent, and not wanting to be. Arthur fell to the ground, panting. He laid on his side and closed his eyes tight, crying.

"Why? whywhywhwhywhy WHY!" Alfred shouted storming past Arthur.  
>The Britons eyes followed him as he passed.<p>

Alfred clenched and pulled at his hair "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore!" he screamed.

Arthur sat up, trying to ignore the pain in his hips.

Alfred looked to him. "What now? If you leave, you'll report me to the cops, you'll throw me into a mental hospital, I can't have my life fall apart!"

Arthur struggled to stand, only to have the pain in his hips be too much."I think you already accomplished that on your own, love."

Alfred punched the wall. "That's funny. I clearly remember you helping the process."

"I guess it ends here then?"

"End what?"

"The end of me ever loving you." Arthur looked at him, eyes hard.

Alfred gazed back. "I don't know, Artie."

"I don't know? I DON'T KNOW?" Arthur flinched at the harsh rasp of his own voice, "You just… you just fucked me DRY against your WALL!"

"When you can…" Alfred said, "You should leave."

"I didn't know I needed your permission." Arthur hissed trying to get up.

Alfred didn't move from where he stood for a long time. Where and when did everything go to hell?

"Being beaten senseless made more sense than all this."

Alfred looked back at him. He walked over, and crouched in from of Arthur's naked form. The doctor lowered his eyes.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, trying to be gentle.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be nice and help you. I'm sorry. I'm always sorry. No one believes me. I do what I do, because it is right."

"What rubbish are you spewing?" Arthur snapped "Don't touch me!"

Alfred ignored his protests and put Arthur's pants back on.

"I said don't touch me! You freak!"

Alfred flinched back, then finished snapping the last button on his jeans closed. He narrowed his eyes at Arthur, "Stop it. Right. Now. Do you not see me helping you?"

"Help my arse get torn open is more like it!"

Alfred covered Arthur's mouth while taking a shaky breath to stay calm. "Just stop...please..."

Arthur stayed silent when the American took his hand back and pulled him onto his feet. Arthur's legs trembled, and Alfred picked him up.

"W-"

"Please, I do this with Leroy when he's upset. He likes it when I carry him. I'm just trying to help you."

Arthur visibly relaxed, letting himself go limp in the American's arms.

"It's better, isn't it." Alfred whispered softly.

"I-I still… I d-don't want you touching me." The Brit murmured. "I'm… I'm going… I need to go."

"I know…"

Arthur looked to the shirt that was cast on the ground.

The American delicately put Arthur on the couch, and retrieved the garment. He gave it to the doctor, who hurriedly put it on.

"Don't get hurt," Arthur said.

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'll be in work tomorrow."

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur left.


	20. 20

20

Arthur flinched when he tried to sit down in his car. Honestly he wanted to cry but he wasn't about to give in. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car."Fuck going home. I'm going to a pub."

He pulled his car out of the parking lot and sped away.

The pub was a bit on the outskirts of town. The college kids from the town over loved stopping by and getting irrevocably drunk. Arthur couldn't blame them. Life at University had been a bitch, but it had been worth it. He had spent a fair amount of the time sloshed, though.

He pulled into the lot, looking at the inviting neon sign. "This looks so nice. So very nice." He got out of the car, wincing a bit as pain shot into his hips and up his spine. "Bastard," he muttered to himself.

"Arthur situated himself at the bar, trying to ignore the ache is his ass.

"You look stressed mon petit, care for some wine?" the bartender asked showing a tall glass bottle.

"No thank you. Do you have scotch?"

"Of course!"

Arthur had a cup with honey liquid in it within seconds and swallowed it just as fast.

The bartender blinked."Stressed, mon cher?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I get more?"

" Oui…"

After a while Arthur had consumed an unhealthy amount of liquor in under an hour. "It's not fair!" he slurred "I have to deal with these stupid Americans!"

The bartender smiled, poor guys drunk. "I know that all too well"

"Really? Oh you're French, right, you have that -hic- that horrid accent. What's your name?"

"Francis. And I take offense to what you said. You must not get laid enough if you're this rude!" the bartender sighed.

"That's not true!" Arthur sobbed, tears falling down his face suddenly "I show my love and it ends up in limbo!"

"It's too bad, you're quite attractive… not counting your horrendous eyebrows."

"Would you listen you frog? I'm in love with a man who's all sixes and sevens, who's in love with some other twat who may be even MORE off his rocker, who hates me, BOTH have tried to take my life…!"

Francis poured more scotch into the man's waiting cup. "Cher, if you're looking for an adequate lover, I know someone who can help out~"

"It's not that!" Arthur yelled, slamming a fist onto the bar. "And I know well enough not to accept help from you French types… bloody well get me landed in jail."

"I have done nothing!" The Frenchman tossed his hair back in mock offense, knowing that the other was far too drunk to mean anything he said. He leaned over the bar, smirking into the other's green eyes.

Arthur put on a drunken pout, "You've… you've gone and gotten me drunk, you bastard."

Francis laughed, "Oh mon cher~ mon cher~ you are too fun."

Arthur pushed the bartenders face away with both hands. "I'm leaving, before you have me tied up somewhere for your sick entertainment later."

"Don't you think you're a little too drunk to leave~? You can sleep it off here if you like~"

Arthur huffed and got up, limping to the exit "No way, bloody frog."

Francis shrugged his shoulders, "It was worth a try."

Arthur stumbled about for a few minutes. "Dammit where did I pa'k the bloody car?"

"Hahaha look what we have here!" someone called out. "Looks like we have ourselves a rich one from what he's wearin', boys!"

"Mn?" Arthur looked up, "Oh bloody 'ell…"

A man sauntered up to him, "Hey, Blondie, you lookin' for someone to spend the night with?"

"No…" Arthur slurred, "I don't wanna fuck, if that's what you're asking…"

"That's just too damn bad," the man said, slapping him on the ass.

Arthur gave a most undignified squeak, "T-that hurts!"

"Ahhhh, so you're the loose kind? Wow, never would have suspected." The man chuckled. The rest of the group joined in, chuckling themselves.

"I don't have time for this!" Arthur snapped.

"Oh, I think you do!"

The Briton was hit on the back of the head with something solid. He fell on the ground wailing in pain. He was grateful he didn't pass out, but he was too dizzy to get back up. He kicked out at the men, catching one in the gut.

"Ugh!"

"Ha!" Arthur smiled in victory, and stumbled in his attempts to stand up.

"See boys, this one's a prize. He's being tough. So…so shall we."

The gang all stepped forward surrounding Arthur. A few of them pinned him down while the others tore at his clothes.

"STOP! STOP!" he screeched, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

One of the men was ripped off of him, a shock of blonde hair appearing in its wake. Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing that at this point, it was hopeless.

"Hey, man, we can share him-" A thug was decked, Alfred's fist colliding with the left side of his jaw.

"Don't touch him!" The man yelled, blue eyes glancing at the doctor. "I will kill you!"

A couple laughed, and one of the men ran his finger almost lovingly down Arthur's cheek. "This one's ours, don't think about taking him~"

Arthur whimpered.

"He's not," Alfred growled, glasses flashing light dangerously. "He's not yours, now get away from him."

"Or?"

"I've already said I'll kill you all, no hesitation."

One of the men got up and walked over. "Oi bud, what makes you think you're so special?"

Alfred's smile crept onto his face, a spider grinning out at the man. "Oh~ what's so special~?"

His eyes widened at the blonde's expression, "He's demented…! Holy fuck!"

"Don't be a wuss, Mac! Get him!"

One of the gang members charged at Alfred with a pocketknife at hand.

Alfred didn't move from where he stood but when he was close enough to be stabbed he grabbed the gang members wrist with little effort and twisted it.. There was a loud snap and a scream.

"Can I borrow this?" Alfred asked, taking the knife away. "Thank you~ Now let's see what I can do for you in return~" The American pulled his arm back that held the knife and rammed it into the others skull.

Everyone watched in horror as the gang member fell onto the ground screaming bloody murder and covering his left eye.

Alfred stalked over, the other men abandoning Arthur.

The blonde knelt down and picked up the doctor, looking at the thugs with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "I told you to give him up~"

The man screamed, too afraid to even pull the knife out of his eye. Too in pain to even consider doing anything but screaming.

Arthur was trembling, dressed in only his pants, which had lost their button.

The blonde hugged him close, whispering, "Are you okay?"

Arthur nodded, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"I'm taking you home."

"No way, bloody wanker…"

Alfred walked over to what he knew was Arthur's car. "Man, seriously, you're stone-cold drunk. You've crossed the line… speaking of, what side of the road do we drive on here?"

"The bloody left, oaf."

"….I'm driving."

-o-

Getting back home was a blur. Arthur could remember not wanting to be near Alfred. He also remembered crying and begging to die. Or was it him cursing for the American to die? He was held by the very hands that caused him harm last night, he knew that. He was grateful, angry or maybe he was just depressed at how hopeless he felt. Or maybe everything he thought was a lie or a dream.

"Ugh..." Arthur cracked his eyes open. "My head..." he whined. He tried to sit up without the automatic urge to hurl.

"How did I get home?" Where he woke looked like his room...his house.

There was a snore. Arthur looked over and saw Alfred leaned up against a wall next to his bed.

His eyes widened, all the memories flashing back into his mind. The thugs, the drinking… the French bartender.

"Bloody Frog," Arthur muttered instinctively.

But the thugs… a fear shot through his body. His clothing had been torn to shreds. "I'm wearing my flannel shirt," he noted silently, feeling the warm fabric against his skin. "Alfred must've… we didn't, did we…?"

The memory of sex was not there, but it was from earlier. Much earlier. Another moment of depression and helplessness passed over the Briton. He was feeling a bit better as far as his arse, but it was mostly because his head was booming like a drum.

"Nm…" The curtains were open. That was a problem.

Arthur slowly turned himself on the bed and inched towards the edge, reaching out a hand until he was able to reach the cord. He pulled, shades falling and casting the room into darkness.

"You're alright..."

Arthur squeaked and saw that Alfred woken up. He stared at him like he would disappear from the face of the Earth any moment.

"Thank goodness..." Alfred whispered, and slid down to the floor to lie on his side.  
>"Why are you on the floor like that? That's no where for a person to sleep." Arthur instinctively scowled.<p>

"Well you've told me more than once not to touch you, so I know better than to sleep in your bed, and I wanted to make sure you made it through the night. so I stayed here."

"Oh..."

"I gotta admit though," Alfred cracked his neck, forcing out a laugh, "My back is killing me."

"Well… I suppose…"

"M?"

"If you just… keep… your distance… you can come up here with me."

Alfred jumped up, "Really Artie?"

The other tilted his head thinking, "Do you suffer from memory loss? Do you not remember last night? Can you not remember how angry I am at you?"

Alfred didn't wait for confirmation, jumping onto the duvet."Mmm, bed."

Arthur shifted onto the opposite side and tried to get comfortable. Before he could he could settle in, he saw that Alfred's body was limp.

"Really, were you that tired?" he thought.

Alfred was facing towards the inside of the bed, hugging a pillow against his head.

"You look so peaceful and innocent. Though that's all a lie. You killed a man last night."

"Mmm~" Alfred's only reply was a nuzzle into the pillow.

Arthur huffed lightly. "You're not fooling anyone." The blonde lay down, "You obviously have a lot of issues, Alfred. You need help."

Alfred rolled over towards him.

"Oh don't you dare-!"

A leg was slung around Arthur's waist, arms wrapping around his torso.

-o-

"How do you like it?"

"It's… it's nice enough. I like the garden… the food is decent…"

"But?"

Leroy's eyes filled with tears, "I want to go home."

-o-

Arthur was glaring at the ceiling. "Fuck...My...Life..." No matter what he did he couldn't escape Alfred's hold on him. He was quite comfortable but after everything that's happened? No! Arthur didn't want to forgive Alfred!

But...

Suddenly he felt nauseous. "Ugh I need to throw up..."

"Mn…?"

"Alfred if you don't let go of me this instant, I am going to toss my cookies all over you."

"Man, no way!" Alfred distanced himself quickly, immediately awake. "Dude don't puke!"

Arthur convulsed, a hand over his mouth.

"Oh shit man where's a trash can?" Alfred scrambled off the bed.

A mixture of rum and scotch was emptied onto Arthur's duvet. The Brit coughed, stomach heaving.

"How much did you fuckin' drink, man?" Alfred patted Arthur on the back. "It's okay man, you're almost done, I think…"

A final heave left Arthur woozy, but feeling a lot better than he had. The headache still throbbed in the back of his head.

"I hope you don't like your comforter…." Alfred took his hand back. "Alright then... you'll be feeling better, I guess I'll just leave then."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I just happened to be...driving by..."

Arthur looked at him suspiciously

"Hey I have to walk back to get my car!"

Arthur almost laughed, "Serves you right. You were obviously following me!""

Blue eyes peered genuinely at him, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I had this feeling… this feeling that you'd get in trouble. And you did."

Arthur averted his eyes.

"Bye..."

And like that he was gone. Arthur put his trash can on the side of the bed. He sat quietly, not sure how he should feel.

-o-

"Hello, my name is Leroy Kandar, and I was institutionalized for trying to kill myself."

The others nodded. They looked rough around the edges, some plump, some rail thin… sallow eyes looked at him, paper-skinned people.

Leroy gulped, knowing that he must look similar, if he was here.

"Hi, Leroy."

The doctor nodded to him, "Leroy, is there anything you can say about your experience?"

Leroy looked down, shaking his head.

"Come now… there must be something. We all want to listen and help you."

"I tried… I tried because my best friend doesn't love me. Not like I want him to, not enough at least." Leroy looked back up. "Sometimes… sometimes when we're alone, it's the best. Like we're the only two people on Earth, like we're dancing on air, no… on… on smoke. Because it was more than the happiness. It was so much more than that." Leroy's eyes closed. "I helped him, and he helped me. We'd play video games, sleep together, kiss and cook. He was- is… my life."

"Fuckin' queer."

"You have no right to say that Bradly!" the doctor said.

"It's alright. It's not really worth putting effort trying to deal with him." Leroy said calmly. "See, I don't really want to talk. Can I go back to my room?"

The doctor nodded, "Very well."


	21. 21

21

Arthur unpacked. He ripped open cardboard boxes, snipping through packing tape, trying to remove his possessions from bubble wrap. The duvet was going through the wash for the fourth time, and an array of scented candles had been lit to try to scare away the smell of his puke.

"Ugh, I am not in the mood for this." Arthur sighed walking out of his room to the kitchen.

There was something on the counter. He got a closer look and saw his small aid kid.  
>"I don't remember taking this out." He looked at the nearby garbage. There were gauze spotted with blood.<p>

"Did Alfred...get hurt again?"

Arthur looked over his body to see if he had any injuries he didn't know about. Nothing. He was a bit scratched up, but still he was as pale as ever.

"If it's not me, it had to be Alfred…"

He picked up the phone and dialed Alfred's cell phone.

-o-

"ALFRED, I'M RINGING! ALFRED, I'M-"

Alfred looked to the caller ID. Artie. "Ha, this has to be some kind of trick. He doesn't want me near him, he doesn't need me to talk to him" Alfred said smiling sadly and hitting the ignore button.

He stuffed the phone into his pocket and continued on with his business. His car was still about three miles away. It didn't help with all the injuries he has plus the new one on his neck.

He indulged himself, looking around to see if anyone was around. Nothing. He playfully shoved his finger into the wound, giggling. "It hurts~"

The phone rang again, the American groaning, "Artie, shut up, I know it's you…!" he took the phone out of his pocket and shut it up. He wormed his finger into the wound, "I'm gonna start bleeding real bad if I don't stop~"

For a moment he looked to his right, where Leroy was supposed to be standing, yanking his fingers away from his skin, and he wasn't.

Alfred dug his finger deeper, making a strange noise at the sensation.  
>"Hhhnnn I never thought I could push myself this far before without someone stopping me." he panted "It's a little sad."<p>

Alfred's phone protested in ringing.

"Fine!" He yelled, digging around in his pocket with his free hand and answering the phone. "Yeah?"

"I found some bloody gauze, is it yours?"

"Nah man, it's from your aid kit."

"So you used it?"

Alfred froze, "Fuck."

"Alfred Jones you better come back to my house this instant!"

"Why? Make up your mind! Do you want or don't you want me near you?" Alfred said, unconsciously digging his fingers into his already torn up wound. He couldn't hold back a groan of pain. Or was it pleasure?

"What are you doing?" Arthur snapped.

"N-nothing," Alfred said, but he was half-moaning. "N-nghh~"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Are you WANKING to my VOICE?"

"N-no!" Alfred closed his eyes, feeling his own nails digging into the wound. "Nmm~ no Artie~"

"I'm hanging up!"

"N-n~ you don't have to~" Alfred stood up a little straighter, feeling a lot better.

"What! NO? You're being disgusting!" Arthur snapped

"It's not my fault your jumping to conclusions you perverted old man."

"I AM NOT OLD. Than what are you doing?"

Alfred paused. "On second thought never mind."

Arthur looked at the phone in disgust.

"Oh hey~ my car!" Alfred smiled and unlocked the little car. "I can't wait to get home."

Arthur blinked, "Why the change in attitude?"

"From?"

"Well you were extremely depressed," the Brit grumbled.

"Mmm~" Alfred removed the fingers from the wound, blood dribbling down his neck.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked

"What? What makes you think I did something? Carpe Diem, they like to say "

"Your voice is different...it's changed, so has your personality."

Alfred smeared the blood in between his fingers and played with it. "Really~?" He wasn't really paying attention to the phone anymore.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," it was a playful growl into the phone, "Nothing at all~"

"Alfred."

"M?"

"Come over."

"You keep changing your mind~"

Arthur threw the phone against the wall, and it actually cracked in two.

"I guess that means to come over~" Alfred hummed.

He started the car and drove out of the parking lot he left it in. It was hard to concentrate on driving when he started to claw at his neck again. Nonetheless he somehow got back to Arthur's house but didn't get out of the car. Just sat there and continue with what he was doing.

"God~" He moaned, "N-nghhh~ Goddd~ A-aahhhhh~" The fingers dug deeper, invading his flesh. "I-I gotta stop~" he moaned, "I'm gonna h-hurt- ahhhh~ aahhhhhhh~ hurt myself~"

Arthur walked outside when he heard Alfred's car pull in. But the blonde wasn't coming out of his car. He peered at the figure in the car.

"What is he doing with his fingers….?"

Alfred threw his head back against the head of the driver's seat. Arthur saw clearly what he was doing now. His eyes widen in horror. Alfreds fingers dug in the side of his neck until his finger nails weren't visible. Blood soaked his shirt but it didn't seem to bother Alfred. What Arthur couldn't understand was why his expression wasn't of pain.

"ALFRED!" he shouted.

"A-Augghhhh~ AHhhhhh~ AHHH~" Alfred strained against his jeans as the fingers plunged into his flesh.

Arthur ripped the car door open, "What the BLOODY FUCK are you doing?"

Alfred was shocked out of his state, fingers flying from the wound. "U-uh! UH!"

"You bloody wanker, what the hell?" Arthur grabbed the American by his collar.

"Ow! OW stoppit!"

"Can't you see what you're doing to your neck? God save the Queen…!"

"I know what I'm doing Arttieeee…!" Alfred whined, "Lemme finisshhhh!"

"What do you mean, let you-" Arthur noticed the large bulge in Alfred's jeans.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Get in the house...I'm going to pretend this happened by accident and you're not..."

"B-but Artie~"

Arthur's hands clenched and unclenched at the other's tone. "Stop saying my name like that this instant and get inside."

Alfred pouting, stumbling in uncomfortably. Arthur herded him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Get in. Get in and do whatever you need to, just get RID of it."

Alfred chuckled, "M~ Artie wanna join~?"

"I think we've broken up, you sodding git."

"But I saved you life!"

Arthur unceremoniously pushed the American into the shower, clothes and all.

Alfred whined.

"AND don't even THINK about touching your neck!" Arthur snapped leaving the bathroom temporarily.

Alfred leaned up against the title wall in the shower. "UGH, I'm so hard!"The American pouted, "Artie totally ruined the mood… not nice…" He stayed out of the spray until it turned hot, and took himself out of his jeans. "M~ he never said I couldn't do this~"

His clothes were soaked and pressed to his body, the neck wound stinging from steaming water pelting down on it.

It drove Alfred wild.

"I'm not bloody hearing this! I'm not I'm not I'm not!" Arthur rocked back and forth on his naked bed, the springs squealing a bit. "That is NOT happening in my bathroom!"

"AAhhh~! AHHHH~!"

Arthur clamped a pillow over his ears.

-o-

Alfred finally got out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower body, old and new scars showing. He held his neck making sure he didn't lose anymore blood. He found Arthur, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Arthur...uh you think you can wash my clothes?"

Arthur got up and snatched them without saying anything.

Alfred relaxed on the couch, clothed in solely the towel.

"You git, get off my couch, you're practically nude!"

Alfred laughed, "Nah man~ relax!"

The doctor sighed and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "Hey Artie?"

"M?"

"Are you... still scared of me?"

"Hardly." Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"I'd like you to prove that!" Alfred dared.  
>Arthur rolled his eyes and moved next to the American. "Let me see your neck, idiot."<p>

"Sure," Alfred leaned over and turned his head to expose it more.

Arthur saw it, red and puffy. "God, fuck, it looks like it'll get infected." He trailed his fingers over the skin experimentally.

Alfred shifted himself suddenly, forcing Arthur's fingernails to pierce the soft scab that was beginning to form.

"What are you doing?"

Alfred continued pressing against Arthur's fingers. "It feels so nice though~"  
>Arthur frowned, he didn't get it...why was he so easily turned on by hurting himself?<p>

He continued rubbing against Alfred's neck and watched as he moaned.  
>"More~"<p>

Arthur looked up at blue eyes that begged attention. The Briton leaned in and lightly licked the edge of the torn skin.

Alfred moaned, a shudder rippling through him.

The doctor looked at him, partially with intrigue. "Do you... like this...?"

"Yes~" Alfred moaned, making the Brit's question seem much more suggestive than originally intended.

Arthur blushed.

"Give me more, Artie~ please, please~!"

Arthur bit his lip, the leant down to the wound, his tongue retracing it. He could taste blood, and grimaced in disgust. Alfred HAD used his own fingers...

Arthur scraped his fingernails over his skin, making the American moan.

He pushed Alfred back and climbed onto his lap.

"A-Arthur? What are you...?" Alfred blinked at Arthur's sudden change of attitude.

The Briton smirked "Remember, I'm tougher than I look? I used to be quite the troublemaker, and with all the stress you put me through I think it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine."

He bit down lightly but enough pressure to make the other mewl loudly under his touch.  
>"A-Arthur~"<p>

The America brought a fist up to his mouth and bit down on it to try and repress a particularly loud groan. "P-Please I can't take it..." he begged.

"I'll do whatever I damn please," Arthur said snaking up and biting at the edge of his wound.

Alfred shut his eyes tight and used his free hand to thread his fingers into Arthur's hair.

"That's what I thought." Arthur said with a smug expression. He unbuckled his pants and slid them off. He never thought he had any control over Alfred but the sight of him melting in front of him made him...well...turned on.

Alfred chuckled and kneed the other's harden length that was barely hidden by his briefs.

"I'm not the only one excited. I don't get you, Artie."

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped, grinding up against the other.

They both gasped at the friction and continued doing so until Arthur was lost in his own pure bliss. Somehow Alfred helped him out of his shirt and briefs and threw them on the floor. Now they were both naked, panting and radiating lust.

"I-I want you...please," Alfred whispered.

Arthur could feel himself twitch. "Since you asked so nicely."

He took a finger and quickly lubed it with his own spit, then pushed it into Alfred's perked anus.

Alfred whined.

"Don't whine. You like it, don't act like you don't."

"You know me too well Artie~"

Soon Arthur had pushed in two other fingers, pushing them in and out. Scissoring a little to try and do a decent job of preparing Alfred.

"Ready?"

Alfred looked up with half lidded eyes and nodded. Arthur pumped himself a few times to spread precum along his length for some kind of lubrication. He aligned himself to Alfred and pushed in slowly.

"Hhnnn~ Arth—ahhh~!" Alfred felt his brain go to mush and mewled like an animal when Arthur started to move in and out.

Arthur leaned over and kissed him passionately. "You like that?" He asked in between kisses. "Should I go faster? Harder?" he teased, rolling his hips.

"YES!"

"Heh." He began thrusting as he promised. It was hard to tell who was moaning louder until Arthur finally hit Alfred's prostate and made him scream with pleasure.

Arthur smirked and assaulted the others sweet spot.

"MMNAH~ ARTHUR!~ AHH~" Alfred clung to Arthur's shoulders painfully tight but that didn't stop him. "I-I'm going to cum-!" Alfred shivered and hit his climax. Cum covered both their stomachs.

Arthur moaned and followed suit. He panted and pulled out before collapsing on top of Alfred.

Alfred panted, "S-so does this mean we're boyfriends again?"

The doctor couldn't find his breath.

Alfred gave a small laugh, "I'll take… that as a yes… Artie."

The smaller growled but made no move to object.

Alfred felt a throbbing. "Arthur...my necks actually starting to hurt..." he whined

"You bloody git."


	22. 22

22

"It really does hurt," Alfred pouted and rubbed his neck.

Arthur sighed, getting up and walking to the aid kit. He pulled out some Neosporin and bandages for the wound.

Alfred shifted onto his side, breathing out slowly as he regained himself fully."I feel a bit sick..." he thought, holding his head in his hand.

"You alright?" Arthur said, returning next to him.

"Yeah just...a bit nauseous."

Arthur dabbed at the wound, "That reminds me, I have to put the duvet in the dryer soon…"

"What's a duvet?"

Arthur's eyebrows lowered in a mild version of contempt. "it's my 'comforter'."

"Ohhh…" Alfred's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"Alfred!" Arthur jerked forward to catch Alfred before crashing to the ground. "Git, first it's one thing than its another."

He moved him into a comfortable position on the couch and removed his glasses. He put his hands in water and patted Alfred's cheeks until he was fully awake.

Arthur stared for a bit "You look sadder than usual," he noted.

Alfred had a slight frown on his face and with the bags under his eyes it made him look a bit droopy. "I'm not sad."

"Well… you're moody."

He drawled. "I can't see without my glasses, gimme."

"Such a child…" Arthur stroked his hair gently.

"Gimmmeeeee…"

Arthur put his hand over the American's eyes. "There. Close your eyes. I can still feel that fever…"

"I'm gonna get you sick, Artie."

"Nonsense. American germs are weak," Arthur said reassuringly.

Alfred cracked a smile, "Cocky?"

"Just a bit…" A soft kiss was laid on Alfred's forehead.

"Arthur..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry...for..." Alfred choked on his words "I-I-I'm sorry"

"I want to say I know, but what you did...wasn't alright..." Arthur whispered.

"I know..." pure regret plainly showed on the other's face.

"We're going to have to make some changes if we want this to work out." Arthur said, finally attending to Alfred's neck.

"You mean us, right?"

"Yes."

"What kind of changes, Artie?"

"Well… I want you to get help."

Alfred stiffened, "Help? I-I'm fine."

"You're not telling me something, Alfred, I know you're not. I can handle that for now. But… eventually I want to know. And maybe you can tell a therapist-"

"Nononono…" Alfred stuttered. "I don't… I don't need one…"

Arthur knew once the American got cornered, he was prone to the outbursts he had witnessed. "Alfred… shh… just… just think about it, okay?"

Alfred relaxed a bit. "O-okay… is there anything else…?"

"W-well…" Arthur's voice shook, "What happened the other day… when I came to check on you…"

Alfred suddenly changed his stance, getting on his knees and hugging the Briton tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…! I wanted you to leave, I was afraid of doing worse to you, I'm sorry…! Why didn't you run, I told you to run…!"

"Alfred come on, get up. That doesn't matter. What happened happened." Arthur said, patting his head.

"Everything's my fault..." Alfred murmured.

"Shh…. It's okay. We're going to figure this out."

"I hope so."

-o-

"I want to go home…" Leroy repeated to the doctor, "I know I'm here to get better, but this place is a prison. I want to go home, to the love of my life. To Alfred."

-o-

It's been a few days since Alfred and Arthur had made up, and in those few days all they really did was sit around, snuggle and watch TV, after an intense session of figuring out which plug belonged where.

At the moment they had just woken up in bed. They stared at each other lazily, small affectionate smiles on their faces.

"Artie..."

"Yes, love?"

"Let's go out on a date."

"Are you sure? You're sure you feel better?"

"Yeah~" Alfred stole a kiss. "I'm ready to go out."

Arthur smiled, "I'm proud of you."

Alfred laughed, rolling out of bed, adjusting his boxers. "M~ can we go to Panera?"

"Of course, of course."

"YESSSS!"

Alfred suddenly tackled the Brit, kissing him nicely, "Mm~ I love you, Artie."

Arthur tried to playfully push Alfred away. "No! Alfred no more kissing! You have morning breath!"

Alfred picked the blonde up bridal style and dashed to the bathroom. "Then hurry! To the bathroom!"

"What do you expect to happen?"

"Sexy time~" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No sexy time!"

Alfred pouted, "But Artie-"

"We are going to Panera," Arthur said, brushing his teeth.

The American realized he wasn't going to get anything else from Arthur, kissed him on the cheek, and got dressed.

While getting dressed, he examined the injuries he gotten since meeting Arthur. The leg with the long deep cut no longer had stitching, his hand from the cup incident still had scabs, the dog bites around his abdomen still had bandages and so did his neck. He found it funny...all these wounds were treated by the man he loved most...that drove him mad...

"You alright?" Arthur said walking back into the room.

"M…" Alfred kept looking at the scars. "I'm okay…"

Arthur kissed his shoulder. "You sure?"

"Mhm, yeah Artie."

Arthur dressed quickly and turned to Alfred, who had been watching him. "You pervert…!"

The American laughed and escorted the other to the car. "C'mon Artie~ you know I'm fine. Really!"

"Mhm…"

"Soooo before we get to where were goin', imma get some Mickey D's."

"Are you kidding? We're going to eat in less than 20 minutes!"

"It's just a snack!"

"That's not a snack, it's a heart attack!" Arthur balked.

"Dude. You should make slogans for a living!"

Arthur's eyebrows met in the middle and he gave a long sigh. "What are you going to get?'

"I dunno… big mac, fries… a shake or two maybe!"

"You're unbelievable."

"And I'm driving~ so you can't make me not get some~"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Oh really. I don't think so!"

"Oh~ whatcha gonna do about it than?"

"How about this." Arthur sounded so smug that Alfred glanced over at him. "No sex if you do."

Alfred choked and dramatically slumped over the steering wheel..  
>"Come on! Don't play this game with me!" Arthur said kicking him lightly. "You're bloody driving!"<p>

He didn't move.

"Jones! MOVE!" Arthur tried to pick him up by the arm but he didn't even budge. "How heavy are you?"

Alfred chuckled lightly.

"Keep your eyes on the bleedin' road!" Arthur yelled, pissed off.

"S-sorry, Artie…" Alfred was all of a sudden rigid in the chair, eye twitching slightly. He wanted to hurt Artie. But he wouldn't The doctor was fragile. He couldn't hurt him, not again. He'd break him.

"Alfred… Jones are you alright?"

"I-I prefer Alfred," he stuttered, "Alfred is nicer."

"Something bothering you?" Arthur asked.

"No, um I swore I hit a squirrel or something...poor guy."

"You're a horrible liar you know that?"

Alfred gripped the stirring wheel, knuckles turning white. "I don't want to hurt you. You started yelling… when people yell, it causes problems… and… things like hitting. And when I do things wrong. Everything triggers it, I'm so fucked up Artie…"

"When we get to the restaurant, I have to do something for you."

"What…?"

"Just drive, Alfred."

Alfred skipped the McDonalds (Arthur almost sighed with relief but he held it back) and parked in the Panera parking lot. "Alright Artie, what's up?"

Arthur got out of the car, "Not yet, come on."

The two ordered quickly, and Arthur nabbed a small couch as their seat, a small table in front of them.

"What do we do while we wait?" Alfred asked.

Arthur kissed him gently, "Mm… Al…" he put the other's head in his lap and stroked his hair. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you… and I forgive you, it's okay."

Alfred's eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"I forgive you," he repeated.

Alfred could feel tears starting to form and run down his face. He was forgiven? He was being held and comforted like a precious child. It was almost like a dream...where the screaming of his past couldn't reach him.

"Shh…"

The little buzzer told them their food was ready.

"I'll be right back…" Arthur promised, and came back with two trays of food. "Here's your soup, salad… my sandwich…"

Alfred nodded, but didn't really care. "I love you, Artie."

Arthur smiled at him.

They knew they were going to be okay.

Alfred sighed happily and looked around the restaurant, everybody was happy enough. A small boy caught his attention. It seems he was with his father... 

-o-

Leroy sat on a bench in the outside garden. He was bored to be honest and lonely...After a about a week he questioned why he was even here. It wasn't like his total goal was kill himself. He just wanted Alfred...

"Leroy..."

He looked over and saw a doctor. "Yes?"

"Your week is up. If I think you're ready to go, you can."

"Do you think so?"

The doctor sighed, "Well… do you want to kill yourself?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

Leroy smiled, "I want to go home and hug Alfred. I want to make dinner with him, play Xbox, crack jokes about sex…"

"Well then," the doctor chuckled, "Pack your things, I'm discharging you."

Leroy smiled wider than he had since Alfred last held him. He rushed to his room, hurriedly stuffed his things into his suitcase, said goodbye to the aides and the doctor, and drove home as fast as he could.

"Alfred!" he yelled, bursting through the front door, "Alfred, I'm home!"

Silence greeted him.

He blinked..."Alfreddddd?"

Leroy walked around the house. Everything was in place except the few doors he saw that was ripped off or split in two. He pondered a bit. "Where the hell would he be? Seriously!

Unless...Arthur..."

He looked to the bedroom, and walked in. "Did Arthur sleep here?" His side of the bed was… immaculate. Alfred's side was rumpled, as always. He went to his side, and sat. "Come home to me…"

Small tears ran down his face. "I just want you to come home to me."


	23. 23

23

"What are you staring at?" Arthur asked

Alfred didn't answer and just stared at the small child. They looked like they were having a good time until his father's expression turned into a scowl. The little boy's eyes went wide and looked confused.

Alfred sat up quickly

"What's wrong?"

"That kid." The statement was quick. "His dad's going to do something I know it."

Arthur looked over, and then quickly covered Alfred's eyes, "Stay calm."

"Ar-"

"I said stay calm. Don't think about it."

The kid started to cry.

Alfred tried to pull away Arthur's hand, even though he got a small glimpse, the hand blocked his vision again without fail.

"Arthur stop it!" he growled

"No! Children misbehave all the time, and if they don't get their way, they cry."

Alfred felt his heart race. "But…"

"Shh." The hand was lifted from his eyes. The man was talking to the boy. It looked stern, but…

"Not… not what I expected."

"The world isn't black and white, Alfred."

Alfred looked at his soup. "Art, I-"

"This is why I'm here…" Arthur hugged him, "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"I hope so" Alfred whispered. He glanced over to the little boy and saw his father patting him on the head with a small smile, the boy sniffled and smiled back.  
>"Let's eat and go back home." Arthur said picking up his sandwich and taking a small bite. "M.. yes. I feel like going home and watching a movie."<p>

"Which?"

"Austin Powers?" Arthur suggested.

Alfred laughed, "I was going to say Mission Impossible, but I think that's a good choice Artie. My sexy little Brit~"

"Not in a restaurant, git!"

Alfred laughed.

After they finished eating they were on the road back to Arthur's house.  
>Alfred thought back to the little boy. The outcome was so different from what his father would do if he started crying. He unconsciously rubbed the chest scar that his "loving" father gave him.<br>He was just happy...that the little boy was happy in the end. And he saw proof to that because of Arthur...If not he would have...

He didn't want to think about that.

Arthur got him back to the house, safe and sound.

"Austin Powers," Alfred laughed, "haven't we watched this like five times already?"

"So?"

"It gets boringgggggggggg! Why don't we watch something like _Saw_. Those movies are the best." Alfred said throwing himself on the living room couch.

"That movie is pointless, bloody and just...just twisted!"

The American gave a chilling smile "Exactly."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it~!" Alfred jumped up and ran to the door, and opened it.

There was a minute of silence, interrupted by the beginning of Austin Powers.

Alfred?" Arthur yelled, "Who is it?"

"L-Leroy?" Alfred stuttered "You're here? I thought..."

"Alfred I've been waiting forever for you to come home! I thought you be happy to have me back!" the brunette pouted.

Alfred's mouth opened but no words came out.

"I came home… what did you do to the doors…? I don't really care I just want you home…" Leroy hugged Alfred, "Come home, Al…"

Arthur walked into the hall. "O-oh…"

Leroy was too consumed in Alfred to think about the Brit.

Alfred hugged back, "Uhm… yeah Lee. You wanna watch Austin Powers with us?"

"Us…? No, I want _us_ to go home!"

Alfred pulled back "Well I'm here with Arthur. Were sorta...spending time with each other..."

Leroy finally looked at Arthur and glared at him. "Haven't you learned your lesson? I'm the only one that he can be with without snapping."

"Well I'll have you know that's not true!" Arthur snapped back "He's been just fine these last few days."

Leroy was silent.

"Lee, we've just been hanging out."

"Fucking, no doubt," Leroy spat. "Don't deny it. Did you do it in our bed?"

"No…!" Alfred replied.

Leroy glared at Arthur, "Good."

Alfred held Leroy's shoulders, "Lee… please… wifey… don't be upset, there's nothing

to be upset about. Me and Art are going out, after all."

"You know what?" Leroy cracked a fake smile "I would love to stay and watch a movie with you guys."

"Y-yeah! It can be a small get together for you coming out of there early!" Alfred added leading him into the living room.

Arthur closed the front door and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Brilliant..."

Leroy sat on the couch pointedly between the lovers. Alfred smiled, happy to have Leroy back. "Dude, when we get home, let's play on the PS3."

The brunette kissed his cheek, "You're hopeless."

Arthur bristled like a cat; he crossed his arms and glared at the television.

Alfred saw Arthur's reaction and tried to scoot away from Leroy. He laughed nervously "Anyone want something from the kitchen? Lemonade maybe!"

"Could you get some for me?" Arthur asked

"Of course!" Alfred said, getting up, "Leroy?"

"No thanks..."

Leroy looked over to Arthur while Alfred was gone, but said nothing. Arthur caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. More than anger. Hatred. Contempt. Something so vile that he didn't want there to be a word for it.

But when Alfred returned, the smile did too.

Arthur tried to convince himself he had imagined the look, and failed.

Alfred sat back down and and started to fidget. He was happy to see Leroy! I mean really, really happy! But seriously if he had a knife he could cut a slice of the tense between him and Arthur.

"S-so what are we gonna do after this? Eat and have me and Leroy head back home to catch up?"

"Yes," Leroy smiled.

Arthur paused, then nodded. "Sounds like a capital idea. It'll be good for you to have some quality time."

Leroy spent the rest of the time sitting nicely. Arthur knew there was something up, but didn't say anything. Maybe this was a chance for him and Leroy to have a new start. They didn't have to hate each other.

"Then I'll get started with dinner so by the end of the movie its ready." Arthur said getting up

"Oh! I'll help you!" Leroy added.

"No that's alright."

"I insist!"

Alfred watched as they both plastered fake smiles. "God save me!" he thought.

The kitchen was thick with the putrid stench of passive-agressivism. Leroy helped cut the potatoes, perhaps a bit too well, as he was imagining each of the small white elliptical objects were Arthur's head.

Arthur tossed the salad, glancing over his shoulder. Leroy was, after all, holding a knife. He didn't like that. Why hadn't he told LEROY to toss the bleeding salad?

"Leroy…"

"M~?"" Leroy looked back, chopping up another potato.

"…It's time for us to put this behind us… this whole affair. Please?"

"I learned a lot of things in the institution," Leroy said back, sickly sweet, "So I can forgive you, doc."

"Arthur try not to burn the food this time!" Alfred called from the other room.

" I do not burn my food! It's just a little crispy!" Arthur snapped. "Don't make me come over there I will beat you with my spoon!"

Leroy just continued chopping up vegetables quietly, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Alfred just laughed, "Is that a threat or a promise~?"

Leroy's grip on the knife tightened.

Arthur stuttered and turned back to the bowl of salad. He couldn't even burn salad. It was impossible.

Leroy put the potatoes in a pan and added some olive oil Arthur had set out. He just let them simmer for a minute before stirring. "Do you have any garlic?"

"Oh, yes…" Arthur pulled a clove from the bulb in his fridge and handed it over. Leroy put it through a press and stirred it into the potatoes silently.

"Mmm~ smells good!" Alfred yelled. "Arthur, you're NOT burning it~?"

Arthur was reluctant to admit it was Leroy at the stove.

Alfred popped his head into the kitchen.

"Oh~ So you're the one cooking! Aw you're still such a house wife!" He went over and hugged Leroy lovingly "Wifeyyyyy~"

Leroy sighed happily, "Just for you, Alfie~"

Arthur simmered alongside the potatoes.

Dinner was served uneventfully. It was almost cordial. Other than when Alfred licked the milk mustache off of Arthur's lip. Now that had been a tough moment for Leroy.

"When we get home," he vowed silently, "You're mine."

"Well its time I left, Arthur. I had fun! And thank you for everything." Alfred said kissing Arthur on the lips lightly.

"Its a shame you have to go so early." Arthur mumbled.

"I know I know but I need to make sure Leroy feels right at home."

"I'm standing right here ya know!" Leroy said by the front door.

"Yeah yeah…. so I'll see you later."

"Okay love, drive safely." Arthur said kissing him one more time.

Leroy stood at the door, containing the anger bubbling up with every kiss placed on Alfred's lips. He'd kiss him. That was the first thing he was going to do. He was going to kiss him, and get him back.

Alfred climbed into the passenger seat as Leroy made the engine come to life. "So, Al… how's it been?"

"It's been pretty good~" Alfred smiled. "I missed you man, but being with Arthur for a while was really nice. I think he helps, ya know? I feel better."

Leroy kept his eyes on the road, "Oh?"

"Yeah. He's sweet and stuff-"

"Good for a fuck, huh?" his words were harsh.

Alfred cringed "Leroy I...I thought you'd be happy for me...I've found someone and I've changed."

Leroy tsked, "And I guess I wasn't good enough?"

"That's not it at all! You're my brother-"

Leroy slammed the brakes, making them both launch forward slightly.

"WELL I DONT WANT TO BE SEEN AS YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE!"

The American's eyes widened.


	24. 24

24

"Lee…?"

Leroy's hands trembled on the wheel, "Alfred I've been your brother for too long! I've been with you through everything, I've helped you, you help me, and somehow it's still not enough!"

Alfred took hold of the steering wheel and pulled the car over, Leroy's foot lifting off the brake to let him do so.

"Are you going to do it now?" Leroy sniffed.

"Do what…?"

"Kill me," the words were soft. "You don't need me anymore, after all. You could just kill me."

"What? NO!" Alfred slammed his fist on the dashboard "Don't ever talk to me like that!"

"Then what else is there?"

"I'm not the most important thing on this Earth." Alfred admitted, "I'm just one guy out of the million. A killer even, but now I want to change that. Why don't you try too and look for someone who will make you feel special?"

Leroy punched Alfred as hard as he could. "Because you are that person that makes me special!"

Alfred felt Leroy's fist collide with his flesh. "NGH!"

Leroy pressed back into the side of the car. He looked to his fist, and then to Alfred, panting, tears going down his face. "A-Al..."

Alfred took a shaky breath and slowly moved to get out of the car. He wasn't going to lash out...he wasn't!

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't-! I'm not trying to-!"

"To what?" Alfred said, teeth gritted. His eyes were screwed shut, fists clenched at his sides. Leroy wasn't the type to do things like that. He had never hit Alfred before. Not like this. Not with anger… or… anything.

Leroy looked out of the car, "I-I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Isn't this a role-reversal?" Alfred almost laughed.

"Please j-just get in the car so we can go home..."

Alfred sat back down and slammed the car door, any humor gone.

"I've done a LOT for you Leroy," Alfred sneered. "When you had enough of your life, who killed your uncle and took you away?"

Leroy whimpered "You."

"Or was it not good enough? Are you not happy? So now you want to treat me like my bastard of a father?"

"No!" Leroy cried. "I'd never do that, I love you-"

"I don't believe you."

Leroy silently put the car into gear. Alfred stared out the windshield wordlessly. The drive was tense, and slow. Leroy swore time stopped, twice. When they returned home Alfred practically jumped out of the car when they drove into the drive way and stormed into the house.

Leroy sighed, wiping tears from his face. "This is all Arthur's fault!"

Alfred walked in, but the doors were already unhinged. Nothing to slam. This wasn't his fault! He wanted an outlet, and he refused to hit Leroy.

"…A new list came out," Leroy said from the doorway.

Alfred turned, "What?"

Leroy took a piece of paper from his pocket and tossed it to his roommate. The other caught and unfolded it.

Names.

Alfred squinted his eyes "Leroy you're testing my patience." he growled.

Leroy didn't dare look into the other's eyes.

"Didn't you hear me on the way here? I'm trying to change!"

"Do you remember the last time you tried to do that? You had intense migraines and went insane. I caught you digging forks into your wounds- and with being angry at me, it'll be worse...like last time."

"Whose fault is that?" Alfred snarled

"Better to kill people who deserve it right?"

Alfred's eyes clenched shut. "Leroy…"

"You can be mad at me," he said calmly. "You can all you like, but I know what's best for you Alfred. I know how you work. I saved you as much as you saved me. I saved you from the cops, from insanity, from everything else. And I have never said that you owed me anything. Because I love you."

"JUST SHUT UP" Alfred shrieked. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Leroy's eyes widened "You're not serious!"

"If you don't get out I'll make you!"

Leroy walked towards him, "This house is JUST as much mine as it is yours!"

The American marched to the bedroom, where Leroy's side of the bed was still immaculately kept. A fiery rage burned inside him.

Leroy caught his shoulder and turned him, pressing his lips to the other's desperately. He was violently pushed off, Alfred's eyes narrowing to slits.

"A-Al…"

The closet door opened.

Leroy's legs stopped working, he knew what was coming, but he wouldn't flee. He wouldn't flee, but he knew he couldn't stop Alfred. His love.

"Alfred?" he said, voice trembling.

The chainsaw roared in his ears. Alfred's expression was violent, unyielding, unfeeling.

Leroy somehow caught himself smiling, knowingly leaning into the rough metal that would bite into his skin not a second later, but also closer to Alfred's warm arms, "I love you…"

And the sharp teeth of Bessie embraced him in turn.


	25. 25

25

Alfred stood panting. He blinked "Wh-what ...just happened?" He looked down at his hand and saw Bessie was covered in blood, than looked over at the pool of blood in front of him.

"L-Leroy?"

The American fell backwards on the ground, backing away desperately "N-no! NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" he screamed.

The remnants were left scattered on the ground like so many pieces of a forsaken jigsaw puzzle. Alfred's eyes widened, tears spilling out.

Leroy's side of the bed remained untouched. His pillow lay there innocently, waiting for the brunette's head to be laid there.

The thoughts swirled around him, accusing, pointing bloody fingers to the mangled corpse on the floor, his deranged art. He needed to run. To kill. To get away. Forever this time. Disappear.

He couldn't live here anymore.

They'd find him.

He couldn't live here anymore.

Not without hearing Leroy's voice.

He couldn't live here anymore.

The bloodstains would seep through, no matter how much he cleaned.

He couldn't live here anymore.

This was so ironic. He tries to change for the better and then his best friend ends up dead because of it. "Everyone dies at some point right? Heeeheee~"

He lost himself in a fit of laughter "I don't understand! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred got back up on his feet "Maybe Arthur can explain it to me! He didn't want me to leave after all!"

He stopped at the doorway. "What am I doing~?" He rushed back into the room and retrieved his mask, "That was a close one. Haha~ I'm losing my touch, eh Bessie?"

Bessie purred in response.

"Atta' girl." He bent down and picked up the list Leroy had dropped. "M~ names. Names of people who deserve to die~ wanna visit them first, Bessie?" He looked at the piece of the machinery, mesmerized by the spinning blades. "M~ I know you do girl. I know you do."

-o-

"What if I kill your daughter~?" Alfred cackled, standing over a mother and her little girl. The mother had obtained the custody illegally, and was known for child abuse. One of Alfred's top offenders.

"NO!" The woman screamed. Her arms wrapped around the smaller body, auburn curls being hidden in her breast.

"Don't you want her to die~?" Alfred asked, "You like beating her around enough~"

The woman trembled, the girl wailed. "I've changed!"

"I speak for Justice," Alfred growled. "You've cheated, lied, you STOLE your child, practically. No, you HAVE stolen your child. Now either shove her out of the way, or use her as a shield, either way you're going to die. YOU CAN'T CHANGE."

"Mamie! Mamie!" The girl sobbed, tugging at her mother's nightshirt, "Mamie!"

The woman tried forcing her child away, "GO! GO!" tears streamed from her eyes, "You idiot child, go!"

The girl almost collapsed to the floor in horror and helplessness. A long moment extended when the child froze, looking to her mom, their eyes both wide and desperate.

The mother trembled, then opened her arms, casting a gaze to Alfred, who seemed to content to wait somehow. The little girl rushed to her, and the woman held onto her, murmuring, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Mamie loves you, she loves you. It's okay, she loves you. I love you. I love you, my precious girl."

The engine roared.

The blade sliced through muscle, bone, their vocal chords silenced. Blood pooled at Alfred's feet, a smile stretching across his features.

Kill after kill… Alfred could feel his anger winding down as sadness and confusion replaced his rage. After no one was left on his list he had nothing to do but go to the person that could possibly explain it all.

Soon he was walking on his boyfriend's front lawn and up the house steps covered in blood from head to toe.


	26. 26

26

He knocked on the door, smiling. "Artie~!"

"Ugh…" he could hear some fumbling behind the door, a lock being clicked open. "You idiot, what are you doing at my house at-" Arthur froze at the sight of a blood-drenched American. "Al… Alfred…?"

Alfred covered Arthur's mouth with one hand and pushed him back inside his house, shutting the door behind them. "Sh sh sh shhh! We don't want anyone to hear!" he giggled.

Arthur tore away from the hand trying to wipe what blood was smeared on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would form.

"I-I can explain Artie! Just...just give me a sec! I want to wipe down Bessie before the blood rusts her chain!"

"Bessie? Chain?" Arthur looked at the chainsaw he carried. "Alfred what the hell-"

"I said SHHH!" Alfred's look turned dark.

Arthur flinched away instinctively, "Alfred, why are you covered in blood…?"

"I'm surprised you don't know~" the American laughed. "Don't you read the newspaper, listen to the news~?"

"W-Well-"

"There's a killer on the loose tonight~ and the killer is me."

Arthur choked. It all made sense...the fascination of blood...mutilation...the sudden change of personality...

"Ah don't look so scared~ I still love you~" Alfred said leaning forward and kissing him.

The Briton pushed him away harshly.

"Why are you pushing me away?~ I _said_ I love you, didn't I?" Alfred said, looking down at the other with a cold expression.

"Alfred, y-you're covered in blood…!"

"So I am~" Alfred looked to himself, "It's really pretty. So red."

Arthur shook his head, "Alfred, I'm… I have to go to the bathroom."

Alfred laughed, "Okay, Artie~ hurry back!"

Arthur ran into the kitchen past the bathroom and dialed 911. There was no way he could say what was going on to the person on the other line so when he heard a hello he lowered the volume and placed the phone lightly on the table. He felt a presence behind him.

"What are you doing Arthur?" the voice rang out, low and dangerous. That wasn't Arthur's loving boyfriend, it just couldn't be! Alfred was timid about showing his feelings, and blushed every time he wanted to do something special with him! This...this was a madman!

"I-I was looking for the phone book! Dry cleaners! T-to see if we can take the stains out of your c-coat!"

Alfred reached around Arthur and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The operator said, "Is anyone there? What's the emergency?"

Alfred growled into the receiver and hurled it against the wall. The phone smashed into it and fell to the ground, useless.

"I trusted you, Arthur."

" You don't understand I'm just trying to help you!" Arthur said trying to inch away. "You might not see it, but you're sick!"

"You really think they'd help me! I'll be given the death sentence before they would consider helping me!" Alfred roared.

Arthur dashed away as fast as he could out of fear.

Alfred raced after him, "Don't you run! Everyone runs!"

Arthur panted, racing for the back door, trying not to trip over his own feet. Why is it that he seemed to be moving so slowly?

Alfred tackled the man, maybe breaking one of his ribs as they crashed to the floor.

He pinned Arthur regardless of the pained cried he made.

"You said you forgave me! You love me, don't you? We're going to get through this together like you said!"

Arthur struggled, "Alfred, you need- we need- help!" he coughed a couple times, eyes growing in panic. "This isn't going to work if I can't get you help, don't you understand?"

"I understand you called the police!" Alfred yelled harshly. "Don't you understand, I'm a dead man walking! They've been after me for months-"

"Months…?" Arthur gripped onto the American's collar, giving up the fight a bit. He knew Alfred was stronger, he might as well make an attempt to be calm. Leroy had been able to calm him down that way.

"Months!"

"Alfred," The Briton wheezed, the pressure on his body squeezing the air from his lungs, "Let them help…"

"NO!"Tears started to fall down his face, making a thin clean streak on his face as the blood washed away from his cheeks. "I have no one left! I killed Leroy because he wouldn't just leave us alone! Aren't you happy?"

"You killed Leroy…? Leroy?" Arthur wheezed.

Alfred's eyes went wide. He slowly got up with Arthur holding him up by his collar and walked back to the room where he left Bessie."It's not fair...it's not fair..." he chanted.

When he finally got his hands on Bessie, he dropped the Briton on the floor. "You were the only one to accept me, but it seems you can't accept me completely… for who I am." Alfred pulled the cord to the chainsaw and watched it come to life.

Arthur stared up shocked, paralyzed. No words would come out to try and stop what was happening.

"I won't allow anyone else to have you."

With one swing he sliced Arthur's head off clean from his shoulders, a permanent scream on his face.

Alfred kept smiling, fingers tracing the blood on Bessie's blade, wondering just whose it was. Which one of the ten, twenty, thirty people's was it? A mix? A cocktail of A-Positive and O-Negative?

Alfred licked his finger. It just tasted like Justice and Victory.

His last victory was yet to come.

Alfred fell to his knees and smiled. "Well… it's been a blast, but I think it's about time I lay myself to rest..." and with that he took Bessie and plunged the metal through his heart.

Sirens blared in the background.

* * *

><p><em>Hey la la,<em>

_I'm gonna love you 'till it hurts,_

_I don't mind if I do._

_Hey la la,_

_I'm gonna love you 'till it works,_

_I've got no mind to lose._

_I wish I could be there,_

_To share the moon._

_(Indigo Girls- Share the Moon)_

And with that, we leave our story.

Alfred, Arthur, and Francis belong to Himaruya.

Leroy and this story belong to me and Cain-Wright.

Please review, it means a lot to us! It's been a long, amazing journey. And Cain-Wright has been a great collab partner :)


	27. Omake: The Past Revisited

BONUS CHAPTER: The Past Revisited (With Leroy and Alfred)

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey you ok? Get up! You only have a few scratches!" a small blonde boy said, trying to get a young brunette on his feet.<p>

"A-are they gone?"

"Yeah! I scared them away! I'm Alfred! The hero who came to your rescue!"

"I'm Leroy..." the brunette sniffed.

"You gonna be ok?" Alfred patted his arm.

Leroy tried to laugh "Yeah… but this is so uncool. I got saved by someone about half my size!"

"Hey! That shouldn't matter!" the blonde huffed.

"Well… you try saying that when you're me…" Leroy took a step or two, trying not to stumble. That other kid had kicked him hard in the gut.

Alfred put on a small pout as Leroy reached his full height, which was about a foot or so taller than him.

Not that Alfred was small! He WAS the hero after all!

"Why were those kids picking a fight with you anyway?"

"I don't know. I look funny?" Leroy said dusting off his clothes.

"That's stupid!"

"I don't like fighting. It hurts!" Leroy sobbed out, "I've never done anything wrong to them! Not anyone!"

Alfred smiled and grabbed his hand. "Then I guess I'll just have to protect you wherever you go!"

"Wh-what?"

" Didn't you hear me? I'm going to be your hero from now on!" The blonde lightly pulled him so they can start walking "We're in the same class, and live on the same street…! It'll be fine!"

"Oh right...I guess I didn't notice…" Leroy said, limping slightly behind the other.

"Well that was before we became friends!"

Leroy started to cry. "Th-hic-thank you! Hic!"

-o-

"Hey Leroy, sorry I'm late!"

Alfred rushed over to his friend that waited midway on the street they lived on.

"What took you so long?" Leroy asked, looking over the blonde. He eyed a black and blue bruised painted onto the edge of his lip. "Where did that come from?"

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "I uh tripped and hit my face on an edge. It hurts but I'm OK!"

"You sure?"

"I said I'm _fine _didn't I?"

Leroy flinched. "Y-yeah..."

"Then come on! Let's play hide and seek in the forest!" Alfred said happily leading the way.

Leroy followed silently. He was only being a good friend and was making sure the other was alright. Isn't that what friends do? It scared him when Alfred seemed to just change moods like that. He wasn't use to it when he's so nice to him and scares off bullies. But lately...it's gotten worse.

But Leroy didn't want to think about Alfred's mood swings. Last time he had inquired about his odd emotions, Alfred had spewed something about not being a girl.

Besides, it was good form to be in a good mood. Leroy nodded to himself and filled his mind with happy thoughts. Apple pie, campouts... yes.

"So do you want to be it?" Alfred asked once they were at the entrance of a forest trail.

"Can I seek first this time?"

"Sure! Count to ten and no cheating!" Alfred shouted, running in the forest.

Leroy smiled at covered his eyes "One...two.. tree!"

Alfred looked around in a rush to find a good hiding spot. He whooped quietly when he found a small canopy underneath a tree. He squeezed in and giggled at how clever he felt.

"Ready or not here I come!" the brunette called out.

Alfred attempted to stop giggling and pressed farther into the canopy.

The brunette ran through the forest, feet crushing dead leaves and small twigs. "SeveneightnineTEN!"

Alfred almost yelled that he was cheating, but held it back.

"I'm coming~!" Leroy laughed.

Alfred pressed a hand over his mouth to smother his giggles.

Leroy ran around, looking at branches low enough to climb up and kicking around leaves to see if the blonde decided to camouflage. He blinked when he heard a snort and followed the sound. It lead him to a large tree, he circled it and found the small canopy. He used his foot to poke around and felt something move.

"HA! Found you!" he exclaimed.

Alfred climbed out of his hiding spot. "Not-ah you cheated! You were searching before you counted up to ten…!"

"Not-ah!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Prove it!"

"I heard you!" Alfred said, a slight pout showing.

Leroy simply laughed at the smaller boy. "I didn't~ I didn't~"

Alfred tackled him with all the strength in his small body. Not that it meant he was weak. He was like... a firecracker! A little package with a lot of BAM!

Leroy's head collided with the ground "OW that really hurt!" he cried out, tears stinging his eyes.

"Then maybe you should keep your mouth shut next time!" Alfred shouted

"What's wrong with you, it's just a game!" he shouted back, trying to get the small blonde off and tearing up.

Alfred scrunched his face up in annoyance. "Stoppit! It's not just a game! And I'm stronger so just sit still!"

Leroy ceased in his struggling for a moment, "You're… you're a MEANIE-BUTT!"

"Take that back!"

"NO!"

Leroy looked straight into the others eyes and saw something snap behind his friend's eyes. Alfred raised his fist and punched the other as hard as he could. There was a sickening snap and a loud cry. Leroy felt blood run down his face.

"Y-you...I think you broke my nose!" he stuttered.

Alfred smiled, "Serves you right!"

"I-I thought you were my friend! Not like those stupid bullies!" Leroy sobbed, shoving Alfred off and running away.

Alfred landed on his butt, letting out a small 'oof' "L-Lee…?"

Leroy was long gone, but the blonde could hear his footsteps, the uneven sound, the tripping, the crashing and getting up.

Alfred looked around him. All alone.

Leroy ran back to his house, slamming the sliding glass door closed.

"Leroy, is that you?" someone called from the kitchen. "You're back early! Weren't you supposed to be playing with your new friend?"

Leroy stumbled after the voice and sobbed. There was blood everywhere and hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for it.

"Uncle Owen I think my nose is broken…"

He was sitting at a small table sipping a cup of coffee and reading a paper, when he looked up and saw the injured boy he stood up abruptly and rushed over to the boy."What happened?" he asked bending down to the others height

"A-Alfred got mad and… and-" Leroy sobbed.

"Shhh… let's get you cleaned up and take you to the hospital." his uncle whispered. "They'll reset your nose." When he stood back up he lightly groped Leroy and pushed him towards the bathroom. "I'll make everything better."

Leroy nodded, letting out a light 'eep', and scurried into the washroom.

His uncle sat on the covered toilet and hoisted the young boy into his lap. "There now, let me get a better look."

Leroy sat, hand half-covering his nose.

"Come now, I won't hurt you…" the man gently took Leroy's hand away from the injured nose and took a better look at it. "We'll clean the blood up and then head over to the Urgent Care, alright? Get it realigned and patched up good as new, boyo."

"Mkay…" Leroy flinched when a rag dabbed around his nose.

"So, why did Alfred hit you?"

"We were playing hide and seek, and I found him fair and square! But he got mad and said I cheated! And and," he sniffed "he punched me!"

"Tsk a temper, just like his father."

"W-what?"

Uncle Owen rinsed the rag in the sink and continued washing away the blood. "Let's just say Alfred's father isn't the nicest, and Alfred must have picked up on it."

Leroy went silent. "Is...is that why he has black and blues?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that now. Come on lets go."

"But Uncle Owen-"

The man sighed, "Leroy… let's just focus on you right now. Your nose needs help. Alfred may need help… but there's nothing we can do right now. Alright boyo?"

The brunette nodded and held onto his uncle, who carried him to the car. "Buckle up."

Leroy buckled into his seat.

"Don't touch your nose," Owen instructed. "I don't want it getting hurt worse."

Leroy nodded, and cringed at the pain.

-o-

Alfred hadn't moved. Everything was a blur to him; he couldn't even remember why he was made. Hitting just seemed like the best answer.

"I promised I'd be his hero but instead I'm...the villain." he croaked. He could feel himself ready to cry but stopped himself.

"I'll say I'm sorry!" he said running towards Leroy's house.

He saw one of Leroy's cars drive down the street. "No!" the small boy bit his lip. "NO, he can't run away! I have apologize! Meanie!..." Alfred sat down in Leroy's front yard. "I'm… I'm sitting here until you come back, you big fat meanie meanie!"

Alfred wasn't chubby. Not one bit.

...And he wasn't thinking about how Leroy was so skinny he would slide under a door, probably, if he REALLY wanted to.

-o-

Leroy fidgeted in the back seat. He looked out the window and saw a boy running.  
>"Alfred?"<p>

The blonde stopped and as Leroy turned a corner he saw an expression of hurt, than nothing.

"Uncle Owen..."

"Yes?"

He looked up at the rear view mirror and made eye contact for a moment.

"What if Alfred was sorry?"

"Well I don't know. It's up to you, but something like this might happen again." Owen looked back at the road and continued to drive.

Leroy stayed silent

"_Alfred's my only friend but...he can be scary...Than again he doesn't have any other friends either...but he hurt me...but he keeps me safe from bullies!" _he thought. His mind fought over what he really wanted.

"We're here!" Uncle Owen said getting out of the car and opening the back to help the brunette out. "Hey… why are you crying again? Does it hurt that bad?"

Leroy nodded. "I just.. I don't know!"

"Hey, it's alright…" The man unbuckled Leroy's seat belt and helped him out of the car. "Really Leroy… I don't want you being around someone who hurts you."

"B-But…! I think it was an accident!"

"An accident?"

Leroy tried not to touch his nose as he walked with his Uncle across the parking lot. "Y-Yeah.. like… his hand slipped!"

"You seem very keen to protect your friend."

Leroy mumbled a reply.

"What's that? I didn't hear you?"

"Alfred is special to me...I guess"

Uncle Owen squinted his eyes, but the expression left as fast as it was made.

-o-

The process of getting a nose fixed SUCKED. That's all Leroy could describe it. These people literally snapped his nose in place! He never thought he could scream so loud in his life! After that they put a white thing on his nose and he was on his way back home safe and sound.

Alfred sat in the front yard, the seat of his pants covered in grass stains.

The car door opened, revealing a surprised yet disgruntled Leroy.

"Lee!" Alfred ran towards his friend.

Leroy hesitated.

"I-I'm sorry!" the blonde blurted out "I-I don't know what happened...I didn't mean..to hurt you..."

"It was very nice..." Leroy whispered. "B-but its ok I guess…"

"No its not." Uncle Owen said stepping in between the two. "I don't want you near my nephew."

Both of the boys mouths opened shocked. "WHAT?"

Alfred looked up at the grown-up "He's MY friend! You can't just take him away!" he shouted.

"Oh I think I can." Owen said, pushing Leroy towards the house. "You're a bad influence."

The brunette slipped under his arm and ran towards Alfred. "N-No Uncle! He's good! H-he's my only friend remember?" he hesitated "M-my hero..."

Owen looked at the two with stern eyes.

Leroy hugged his friend, "Remember Uncle Owen, I said it was an accident! And he's really, really sorry about it!"

Alfred nodded his head frantically. "Y-Yeah!" He embraced Leroy tightly.

The man let out a sigh.

"You know what? Fine but here this Alfred" He pointed a stern finger at him "You slip up one more time it'll be the last time you see Leroy. Now get!"

The blonde zoomed away, happy enough with the outcome.

Leroy squeaked when his Uncle looked at him. "Now you go inside and get ready for bed."

"Y-yes sir!" He went inside the house and scurried to his room and put on his feetie pajamas. Then he went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He saw Uncle Owen leaning on the door frame.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" he smiled.

"I guess..." Leroy said.

Owen smiled and went to his bedroom. About ten minutes after Leroy slipped into his bed in his pajamas.

"Hey boyo..."

Leroy responded with a faint hum, obviously exhausted.

His uncle wrapped his arms around him, securing him against his chest. "Mm~"

Leroy gave a small chuckle. He loved his uncle. He smelled nice, and he was always open for hugs and cuddles when Leroy needed them.

-o-

Alfred had a huge grin on his face while running back home. He knew he'd get in trouble for being out so late, but it was worth it.

He went down to a stroll when he approached his house, sneaking to the back. The back door was always open.

He quietly opened it and stepped in than closed it. There was a loud bang behind him as he closed the door.

Alfred's eyes went wide.

"Hey you little dirt bag, where ya been?"

Alfred looked over at the couch where his father sat. The man had not even bothered to look at him when he came in. He knew it was Alfred, and he knew that he could beat the shit out of him if he wanted.

The blonde carefully said, "In the woods. I lost track of time."

Alfred never mentioned Leroy. Too risky.

"Well get me a beer. Coors. And do it fuckin' fast. Hear me?"

The small boy let out a small almost inaudible grunt, raced to the kitchen, and grabbed a can from the fridge. He popped it open, making a small gash on his finger. He tried not to notice.

He went back to the living room and handed over the beer to his father.

"Now get out of here! Before I get mad!" he said kicking Alfred hard and causing him to fall to the floor. He bit back the urge to cry out but he knew if he did he would get beat again. So he got up and stumbled away as fast as he could to his room. He shut the door, leaned up against it and slide down to the floor.

"That hurt you jerk..." Alfred suddenly looked at the finger he cut opening the beer bottle He flicked it lightly. "Ow…" it didn't really hurt that much, despite the sound. He flicked it again. Kinda tickled. Was he really that used to being hurt? Alfred fled to the bathroom where he smothered the small wound in toilet paper. He wet it carefully with a paper towel and dabbed it. "Momma always used to kiss it better," he said softly. Then he closed his eyes and lightly kissed the cut, pretending it was her instead.

Then a loud shout reverberated from downstairs. It tore him away from his memories of actually being happy. He started to slightly tremble.

"N-not fair...It's not fair." he whispered, angry.

-o-

Leroy didn't want to go home today. Or any day. Ever.

He thought about just going to Alfred's like he wanted to. But his mom was expecting him home. She always asked him about his day, his grades... he wasn't the best student, but he was decent!

Alfred was failing a few classes.

There was a loud ring from his pocket. He fished out his phone and saw Alfred had texted him. He opened the message.

"_Wanna camp out in da woods 2nite?"_

He bit his lip and replied back:

"_I wish but I can't. Mom wants me home today."_

Alfred pouted when he received back the message from Leroy.

"Bet his uncle is trying to convince his mom again that I'm a bad influence."

Alfred fingered the pocketknife that lay in his jeans. "I'll show HIM who's the bad influence. I don't want him in that house anymore."

The blonde was aware of Leroy's situation. Leroy's mom was too innocent, and Owen too careful.

Alfred growled at the thought of that bastard. The grip on the knife tightened. He texted Leroy back: "AWWWWW… BUT LEEEEEE… fine man. I'll c u Monday OK?"

He smiled to himself, he would just sneak over and he'd have no choice but bunk with him in his bed. Yep~ he was a clever one.

Meanwhile Leroy sighed with relief with Alfred's text. Lately he didn't want to be near anyone, and locked himself in his room. The fact he was walking towards it gave him an anxiety attack, he was somewhat grateful Alfred skipped school today.

"I'm home..." he said once he was in the door.

Owen smiled from the couch, "Hey Leroy, how was school?"

Leroy simply nodded, 'It... it was good. Really. It was nice."

"See Alfred?"

"N-no," Leroy stuttered. "He skipped."

"Don't go near him, ya here? People like that will pull you down in life!"

Leroy nodded again. "I know...you've told me before."

Owen smiled. "Why don't you come sit down with me?" he said patting the empty seat next to him.

"N-no, I should do my homework."

"You've been working too hard! Sit down!"

The brunette walked over and sat down reluctantly. "O-okay."

His uncle smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and after a few moments his waist.

"U-uncle please…" Leroy half begged and half whined.

The elder chuckled softly and pulled Leroy closer. "M~ boy... it's been a while."

"I-It has," Leroy squeaked.

Owen leant over, kissing Leroy's neck. "M~" He nipped lightly at the soft flesh.

Leroy squirmed a bit, but knew it was useless. He almost gave in, eyes almost closing. He didn't have to like it, but he didn't want to make his Uncle be rough with him. He was usually gentle. Small hickeys dotted his collarbones, small shaking hands trembling whenever the man got too close.

"Why don't we go to your room for this? You loving mother said she'd be home late today." Owen breathed out.

Leroy allowed himself to be dragged to his bed room on the other side of the house and pushed into his bed while the other locked the door.

"You're so precious~ I can't wait to be inside you."

Leroy pushed back the hysteria building up inside him.

-o-

Alfred snickered at how surprised his best friend was going to be when he saw him climb through his window, and have no choice but to let him sleep over! He packed his bag carefully.

He'd been worried about his friend lately...Leroy didn't hang out with him as much anymore...the brunette wouldn't even look him in the eye, and he swore the cuts on his wrists have gotten worse since the last time he saw him. Alfred tried to help, but he could only do so much, especially when his own life wasn't that great to begin with. He wasn't exactly sure how to do the whole comfort thing, but he figured doing this would show he'll always be there for Leroy.

"He's my brother..." he whispered.

He suddenly heard his father shouting and took that as a signal to sneak out his window. He didn't want his own temper to blow over and but his anger out on the wrong person.  
>It only took a few minutes to reach the end of the street Leroy lived on and sneaked around the back.<p>

"I can't wait to see his face!"

Once he was near the window to Leroy's room he poked his head up to see inside.

Was that... Leroy's uncle?

A light whimper emerged from Leroy's lips as the man took his shirt off. "U-Uncle..."

Alfred's eyes widened. It WAS his uncle!

Owen grinned down at the boy. "I bet you'll be nice and tight, just like last time, won't you? You'll make me feel so good, wont you?"

Leroy's eyes brimmed with tears.

Own slapped him lightly across his face, "Won't you?"

"Y-yes..." the brunette stuttered.

Alfred's fist smashed through the window.

Everything turned red.

He forced his way through the opening as Owen and Leroy stared.

"So you're the reason..." Alfred growled, his face twisted with rage "You're the reason Leroy's changed." He took slow steps forward.

Owen stood up. "What makes you think that?"

He stopped right in front of the man. They were the same height but lacked the muscle the blonde had.

"Leroy was someone that always smiled and helped me through the roughest times but now...he barely talks. There's not even a hint of happiness"

"A-Al I'm fine," Leroy whispered.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" the blonde shouted. "I know you're a cutter! I've found your suicide notes! I may be dumb but I'm not stupid!"

"Get out of this house. Our family is none of your business. I knew you were no good from the start," Owen said, trying to have a sense of authority.

Alfred chuckled darkly "No...I think you deserve a little something." He slammed Owen against the bedroom wall harshly.

Owen groaned at impact, the breath knocked out of him. Alfred sneered, "Sick bastard! This is all your fault!"

Leroy looked over the scene, eyes darting in panic. "A-Al-"

Alfred's hand moved to the adult's throat, clenching his teeth. "I'll make sure you never hurt Leroy again. Leroy is MINE!"

Leroy's eyes widened at that.

His uncle writhed, trying to push and kick at the blonde. Ugly gagging noise emerged from his throat, eyes darting, too the window, to Alfred, to Leroy, begging.

"A-Alfred...!"

Alfred pressed his hand on Owen harder. "Don't worry Lee..." he muttered under his breath, "I'll save you."

With one last wheezing protest Owen's breathing ceased and his body went limp. Alfred let go and stepped back slowly. He watched the dead body fall over."Uh..I-I..." Did I just...kill someone...?" He looked over to Leroy who stared at him in fright. "L-Lee I d-didn't do it on purpose!"

Leroy stuttered, looking at his uncle's corpse cooling on the ground. "O-oh my... A-Al..."

Alfred walked over to the bed, "Lee-"

Leroy tumbled off the opposite side, "G-get away!"

"I did it for you!" he opposed.

"B-by killing my uncle!"

"He is not your uncle!" Alfred growled "Not after he touched you!"

Leroy wasn't sure how to feel. The fact Alfred went this far for him meant something but...murder? Did it have to come to this. That was his uncle on the ground! He stared at the blonde, taking in the terrified yet protective expression on his face. Oh...he had another bruise mark on his face too.

"L-Leroy? Please say something…"

"I… I…."

"Lee?"

"Y-You are going to be in so much trouble A-Alfred!"

Alfred stepped back. "But.. but he was hurting you! I had to stop him!... isn't that at least ...manslaughter, or something?"

"It was intentional murder! That's not manslaughter, you… you strangled him!"

"Don't you care that I did this for you?" Alfred whispered.

"Alfr-"

"WELL DON'T YOU?" he shouted.

Leroy shrunk back, covering his face and balling up.

Alfred fell onto his knees and blankly stared at the ground. His breathing speed up and thoughts raced through his mind...murderous thoughts... thoughts that made him want to do it again. It wasn't fair.

Leroy looked to his friend. "A-Alfred..."

The blonde cast his gaze to him. He looked so small, pushed up into the wall, hiding from the world. Then slowly, the body uncurled, arms extending to Alfred.

"I'm... I'm here... for you."

Alfred started to tremble. He strung together incoherent sentences while staring at the brunette.

"Alfred...are you ok?"

The blonde giggled for a moment.

Leroy's eyes widened, but then threw himself at the blond, wrapping around him soundly. "Alfred, Alfred you're scaring me," he said. "Please be okay, oh please oh please be okay..."

Alfred didn't move. "It's so simple. Heheheh..."

"S-stop, no its not!"

There was a pause.

"You're right," Alfred said. He pulled away from Leroy's hold and got up to leave.

" Where are you goin?" Leroy said panicked. This wasn't his best friend! Not at all!

Alfred walked out of the house, grinning.

"Alfred!"

The cry fell on deaf ears. Alfred walked the few houses over to his own home. The door was already open. His "father" had never bothered with locking it. He never suspected that someone would come in and .. well.. Alfred giggled to himself.

"Come out come out where ever you are bastard!~"

Soon his father revealed himself. "Shut the fuck up brat! Or I'll kill ya!"

Alfred broke out into laughter "Oh really?"

"Do I need to teach you another lesson, boy?"

Alfred's eyes widened a bit at that, clutching the burn scar on his side.

"That's right," the man's eyes gleamed in his power.

The blonde's fist clenched by his sides. "I-I don't have to be afraid of you anymore..." Alfred said.

"Oh yea? What cha gonna do?"

The thought of how simple it was to end a person's life flashed through his mind. "I can show you..." he said reaching in his pocket for his pocket knife. "Just like you showed me what pain is-"

"ALFRED STOP!" Leroy was huffing in the doorway of the house entrance.

Alfred's arm raised, then smashed the blade into his "father's" chest.

"No!" Leroy shouted, clutching the space over his own heart. Alfred's father shrieked in pain.

"You think that's it don't you?" Alfred giggled as he watched the other fall on the ground crying. "You'll get the privilege of having a long and painful death!"

He took the knife and forced it into his skull. A sick creaking noise came from his skull, his father now in a silent scream, already dead from the blade puncturing his brain. Alfred wanted more, not noticing the fatality...he liked it...ending the bad and having the power to do so. Leroy suddenly jumped in and tried to pull the blonde back.

"What are you doing?" Alfred said dangerously calm "It's a little late for you to be helping the bad guys...are you betraying me?"

"I wouldn't... Al... this isn't the time for talking about these things, get off him! Don't you understand what you're doing? Stop it, before you go too far!"

The man's eyes were already dull.

"I... I killed him, Lee." Alfred smiled wide, "I did it, I did it!"

"Oh... oh god..." Leroy whispered. He wobbled over to the kitchen and dry heaved over the sink.

Alfred watched, confused. "Lee?" he walked over and rubbed his back "You ok? What's wrong?"

Leroy looked up at him with wide eyes. Those blue eyes were dark and dilated. He was scared...so scared! He doesn't even know what he just did?

Alfred looked at Leroy. "Lee? Lee why are you so scared?"

Leroy shouted, "Don't you understand? Is everything going in through one ear and out the other, Al?"

The blonde simply stared.

Leroy grabbed his hand, "We've got to get out of here."

Realization hit Alfred hard in the face. His eyes were no longer a dark blue and that creepy smile finally left his face. "Y-you don't need to be in this with me. I d-did this... my... fault…"

Leroy bit his lip. "We're friends," he managed to say. "And... friends stick together..."

"But-"

Leroy hugged him tight.

Small tears slid down Alfred's face as he hugged even tighter. "Ok..."

That was it. They spent the day hiding the bodies and packing what little possessions they had, and without a trace, they disappeared.  
>-o-<p>

After a few days of non-stop travel, they were sitting in a train.

"You should get your rest Leroy...We're too far away to get caught now." Alfred said.

"N-no it's alright. I can last a few more hours." Leroy smiled. "But...how are you holding up?"

Alfred paused. "Actually..."

The brunette eyed him carefully.

"I'm just fine! Back to normal!"

"O-ok."

That was a lie. There was this ringing in Alfred's ears. It didn't bother him at first but now it was painfully loud and annoying.

"Are you sure...?"

Alfred nodded, ignoring the tinnitis.

Leroy sighed softly, "Okay... I guess... I can sleep..."

Alfred pulled his friend's head into his lap. "Here. I'm the best pillow ever!"

A small chuckle came from Leroy's mouth as he curled onto his side, "M... whatever you say, Al..."

After 20 minutes passed Alfred couldn't handle the noise in his head. He wanted it to stop. He clenched his head. "Nhngghh."

Leroy opened his eyes from the small whine from Alfred but didn't move to see what would happen.

"Make it stop?" he whined.

"What's wrong...? Make what stop?" Leroy asked, sitting up a bit.

"M-my ears..." Alfred hissed.

Lee sat all the way up and looked at them. "Well... I don't see anything wrong... what did you say the problem was?"

"I... I didn't." Alfred cringed. "It... ringing. Hurts."

"I think I have pain relievers…" Leroy said digging into his bag.

Alfred whimpered. What will make it go away? What will make it stop?

A presence in his mind commanded,"_Kill._ _Hurt someone and it'll make the pain go away!"_

The blonde shuddered at the silky voice speaking his mind. "N-no-"

"_YES!" _It yelled.

Alfred let out a demented giggle.

Leroy froze.

"Alfred...?"

"N-nothing, j-just hurry!" Alfred fisted his hands into his hair, matted with blood.

Leroy's hands shook as he searched for the medicine. "I swear... it was in here!"

The blonde's lip quivered trying to hold back any more giggles that wanted to come out. He tried to distract himself by looking around. There wasn't much, they were lucky enough to be on a train they could afford a separate couch to sit in. Nothing fancy but it was enough to be away from others.

The voice harassed Alfred again. "_Are you blind? There's someone right next to you. Don't you want to feel better?"_

As if on cue the noise in his head got worse, to the point that he wanted to rip his ears out. He looked over to Leroy, who was still searching in his bag. Without a thought, he grabbed his shoulders and slammed him to the ground.

Leroy winced at the impact. "Alfred? What the-"

"Shut up and die," Alfred grinned. His hands moved up to Leroy's neck, lightly pressing at the flesh.

Leroy's eyes widened, "No, A-Al!"

Giggles spilled from the blonde's mouth. The voice was right! Hurting others did make the pain away!

Leroy gagged lightly when the hands around his neck added more pressure. He looked up at Alfred's blue eyes. They've been friends since they were kids... he still remembered the day they became friends...friends? "You said you'd be my hero..." he stuttered, "But I guess that's a lie."

Alfred froze, grip loosening for a moment.

"What did you say...?"

"You... you were going to be my hero... you saved us..."

Alfred let go of Leroy, "I-I'm... I-I'm sorry.."

"W-what's going on with you?" Leroy rubbed his neck almost frantically.

Alfred sat on the opposite side of the coach, trembling and talking to himself.

"Please talk to me Alfred!"

The blonde looked over to the brunette. "Voices...there are voices in my head. J-just stay away...I feel… like I can't control myself!" he teared up.

Leroy said softly, "No..."

Alfred clutched the sides of his head, the muttering getting louder and louder.

Leroy went over and stroked Alfred's hair, "It's going to be alright... I promise...!"

Alfred had a crazed look in his eye "Hahahhaha, no it's not!" he giggled than his face scrunched up like he was in pain "Shut up shut up shut up!" he growled.

Leroy sat down next to Alfred and hugged him waiting patiently for the internal struggle to pass. After a few minutes someone knocked on their door.

Leroy got up and slid the door open. "Um, hello," he greeted a man in uniform.

"Hello! Um, I'm sorry to bother but I was just notified it was a bit noisy in here. Is everything ok? I was told it sounded like a fight."

Alfred giggled, "Just a lover's spat~!"

Leroy's face turned seven different shades of red."T-that's not true! He's uh sick and and-!"

A wicked smile formed on Alfred's face. He reached over and pulled Leroy onto his lap, hugging his stomach.

"S-stop you're not making the situation better…!" Leroy snapped.

The employee watched the two struggle, not sure what to do.

Leroy felt a sudden uneasiness. "He's planning something!"

"Planning?" the attendant asked.

Alfred simply laughed and planted a sloppy kiss on Leroy's cheek.

Leroy hissed, "ALFRED!"

"Ohh~ feisty are we~?"

"Alright alright! I get it! -just keep the queer stuff at a minimum and keep the noise down!" The employee said covering his eyes.

Alfred pushed Leroy off and stood up to his full height "Aw, leaving so soon?"

"Yes, leaving so soon!" The man closed the door and went down the small hallway of the train.

Alfred turned back to Leroy, who was sitting on the floor, jostled and displeased. "Thanks for getting up and letting me land on my ass, pal."

Alfred simply laughed.

Leroy's eyes narrowed, "What was going on, Alfred?"

"Just... I dunno. A lover's spat, like I said!"

The brunette cradled his head in his hands. "Alfred... you are... just... impossible..!"

"I know I know~ but I'm worth it!"

Leroy groaned. "Listen. Alfred, you can't go around KILLING people! You can't kill anyone else! Someone is going to come looking for us after the death of my uncle and your father, got it? We can't just... disappear of the face of the earth..."

"Maybe, if we go far enough," Alfred mumbled.

Leroy looked up. "What?"

"If we go far enough..."

"That's it!"

Leroy hugged back, straddling the other and not caring. "Now… this voice...?"

"It's... it's like... a bad conscience. It told me to hurt people... it wanted me to hurt you. But I won't!"

The brunette nodded.

Alfred hugged him close. "Thank you... for staying with me."

"We'll make it through together," Leroy confirmed. "I'm hard to get rid of, you know that."

Alfred smiled and hugged him all the tighter. "You're the best, Lee."

After a few days passed they felt they were at a safe distance away from home and stayed at a homeless shelter to figure out what they should do. Some days were better than others. One day Alfred would be saying they're really close to owning a small apartment and other days Leroy sat in the bathroom with him watching as he pulled out his from his scalp from his own mind driving him on edge. This repeated until finally a landowner sympathized with their situation (with whatever lie they used to cover up the truth) and let them get away with not paying a couple months. By then Leroy and Alfred both had minimum wage jobs to live comfortably.  
>-o-<p>

Leroy leaned on the kitchenette counter as he cooked hamburgers for dinner. Suddenly Alfred burst in excited.

"Lee Lee look!" he said, bouncing up and down.

"What?" Leroy asked walking over.

"I had spare cash and look what I got!"

The brunette felt his stomach clench when he saw what it was.

A chainsaw.

"There's this plot just a few miles out of town and they need guys with the equipment to come out and clear land! Lee this could be a real job for me, a nine to five, just like a regular guy!"

"...Aren't you a regular guy?"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, American hero and soon-to-be breadwinner!" Alfred turned to Lee, smiling wide. "Anything but ordinary!"

The brunette leaned against the counter, smiling back. He was sure Alfred's expression could make sour scream turn into buttermilk.

"This is gonna be great Lee!"

"I'm sure... I'm sure..." the doubt faded from his mind as Leroy chopped up some tomato for the burgers.

Alfred's arms wrapped around his torso, "We're doing it, my little wifey~"

Leroy groaned. "Alfr-" his protests were cut off by slightly chapped lips gently caressing his.

"We're doing it..." Alfred repeated, breath soft on his skin. "We're surviving... we're living... I promised I'd save you. And you'll always be my favorite damsel in distress... even though sometimes you save me, that doesn't mean I'M the damsel, hahaha...! Never e-"

"M~" Leroy drew back from his surprise peck, turning his attention to the tomatoes. "You talk too much, Al."

"Well, we don't get to see each other all day like we used too!" Alfred chuckled, not missing a beat. "Oh I made something for you!" He ran off into their bedroom. Leroy could here loud shuffling and items being thrown around. He waited with a raised eyebrow until he came back with his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes!" the blonde demanded.

"Really Al?"

"Just do it!"

"Oh alright!" he said, closing his eyes. He heard Alfred step forward and something put around his neck.

"Ok open them!" Alfred chimed.

Leroy opened his eyes confused and looked down. His mouth opened a little in awe. It was an apron with a bad stitch job that bore the word "wifey". "You made this?"

"Yep! You like?"

"I LOVE IT!" the brunette said, before launching himself into Alfred's arms.

Alfred laughed as he gave Leroy a tight hug. Leroy joined in the laughter, and after a moment stopped before he eyed the box with the chainsaw. His stomach clenched again at the memory of when Alfred first acquired his pocketknife.

_He thought,"I wonder how long it will take before he snaps and makes that chainsaw his favorite new toy?"_

But this was time to worry about that. There was plenty of time.

…Plenty.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for all the typos, I'm being lazy...

ALSO BONUS CHAPTER~!

Some background stuff and flashbacks from Alfred's and Leroy's past. Maybe their relationship makes a bit more sense to you now :)

All my love,

Rose (and Cain)


End file.
